Neue Wege, Altes Glück
by baby melancholie
Summary: Wie geht es weiter nach der großen Schlacht? Kommt alles so wie es sich jeder wünscht? Pairings HP/GW; SB/DM; und ein bisschen HG/RW Mir gehört nichts, und alles gehört j.K. Rowling
1. Alles auf Anfang

Erschöpft lag er in seinem Himmelbett

Erschöpft lag er in seinem Himmelbett. „Es ist vorbei!", dieser Satz wiederholte sich ständig in seinen Gedanken. „Harry?", vorsichtig schob Ron die Vorhänge auseinander. Doch Harry drehte sich schnell auf die andere Seite und stellte sich schlafend. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich in sein Bett.

Harry wollte nicht mit ihm reden, er wollte nicht noch einmal alles durchkauen. Er wollte einfach nur noch vergessen, und neu anfangen. Noch lange starrte er an die Decke, doch Harry konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Als er Rons typisches Schnarchen hörte, stand er auf. Leise um niemanden zu wecken schlich er sich aus dem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum, das Feuer im Kamin loderte immer noch. Jetzt erst bemerkte er eine Person die sich ans Fenster drückte und in die Schlossgründe von Hogwarts starrte. Er wollte sie nicht stören, denn sie schien in ihre Gedanken versunken zu sein und der Blick ihrer Augen richtete sich stur gerade aus. Langsam ging er auf sie zu, und er sah wie sie sich verändert hatte.

Das Mädchen spürte das jemand den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, und ihr ganzer Körper wünschte sich das er es war. Harry stellte sich hinter sie und schlang die Arme um ihre Hüften. Sein Gesicht in ihre Haare gedrückt murmelte er: „Ginny!"

Ginny drehte sich um, sie schaute ihn an, mit ihrem Blick überzeugte sie sich das ihm nichts fehlte. In ihren Augen lag ein Ausdruck der Gewissheit, der ihn erschauern lies. Harry zog Ginny fester in seine Arme, und bei einem war er sich sicher, er würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beider Hände: „ Oh Gott, ich hab dich so vermisst." Doch anstatt einer Antwort küsste sie ihn. Der Kuss nahm ihm den Atem, er hatte sich immer wieder ausgemalt wie es wohl sein würde sie wieder zusehen. Doch es war absolut anders als er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Nach einer Weile löste sie sich von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück, sie hielt seine Hände fest. „Es war schrecklich, Harry." „ Ich weiß, Ginny, ich weiß!", Harry wollte sie wieder in die Arme nehmen, doch Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht Harry, gib mir Zeit bitte!", sie sah ihn flehend an. Und Harry verstand nichts mehr. Ginny stellte sich wieder ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen, denn er spürte dass sie etwas bedrückte. „Ginny ich weiß das mit Fred tut weh, aber es wird besser. Irgendwann." Ginny schnaubte: „Das sagst ausgerechnet du?" „Weist du Ginny, wenn ich eins in diesem Jahr gelernt habe dann das alles einen Sinn hat…"

„WAS HATTE DAS BITTE FÜR EINEN SINN; DAS MIT FRED?", Ron war hinter den beiden aufgetaucht. Harry schaute ihn an und wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte und er warf einen Hilfesuchenden Blick Ginny zu. Die ging auf ihren Bruder zu und nahm ihn einfach in die Arme. Ron schloss seine kleine Schwester in die Arme und die beiden gaben sich gegenseitig Kraft.

„Fred ist nicht umsonst gestorben, Ron. Er ist für unsere Zukunft gestorben.", Ginny strich ihrem Bruder über den Rücken und redete immer weiter auf ihn ein. Verwundert sah Harry Ginny an, vor 2 Minuten war sie selber fertig mit den Nerven gewesen und jetzt tröstete sie ihren Bruder. „Kinder kommt ihr?", Mr. Weasley steckte den Kopf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wohin kommen.", fragte Hermine die mittlerweile bei den anderen stand. „Zurück in den Fuchsbau, Hermine, wir wollen nach Hause." Hermine nickte sie hatte verstanden. Sie gingen hinter Mr. Weasley her.

„Ginny können wir reden?", Harry hielt sie am Arm fest. Sie waren jetzt schon seit 4 Tagen wieder im Fuchsbau und er hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt mit ihr in Ruhe zu reden. Immer war jemand anderes da. Doch jetzt waren die beiden alleine, Ron und Hermine waren nach Hogwarts appariert um dort bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu helfen. George war in der Winkelgasse, „das Geschäft musste schließlich weiter gehen für Fred.", hatte er seiner Mutter erklärt und nach einem Tag wieder nach London appariert. Mr. Weasley und Percy waren im Ministerium und wo sich Molly aufhielt wusste niemand so genau.

„Worüber willst du denn mit mir reden?", Ginny sah ihn verwundert an, denn in den letzten Tagen wurde nur geredet, alle wussten nun Bescheid was Harry, Ron und Hermine im letzten Jahr erlebt hatten. Harry zog Ginny ins Wohnzimmer der Familie Weasley und setzte sich auf die Couch, „Was ist los mit dir?", er sah sie durchdringend an und Ginny versuchte seinem Blick stand zuhalten. Sie schloss ihre Augen, „Es ist Fred Harry, er ist tot, einfach tot. Und ab morgen kann ich mir nicht einmal mehr vorstellen, dass er einfach um die Ecke kommt. Ab morgen liegt er in diesem Sarg und er kommt einfach nicht mehr zurück!", Sie fixierte seinen Blick und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Und er kam sich so schlecht vor, in dem Moment als er sah, dass es ihr so nahe ging. Er hatte gedacht das sie ihm etwas verheimlicht, das sie mehr bedrückt als sie zugeben will, „Ich bin so ein Idiot, dachte er bei sich, Ich sollte ihr vertrauen." Er nahm sie in die Arme, sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken, „Du weißt das du mir alles sagen kannst, Ginny oder?" „Hmm…", Ginny sprach mit seiner Schulter. „Nein Harry ich kann dir nicht alles sagen, ich kann dir nicht erzählen was letztes Jahr alles passiert ist.", dachte sie.

„Sie waren alle Helden, alle die hier liegen. Sie alle sind für das gestorben, was sie sich am meisten gewünscht haben. Durch sie haben wir den Frieden und die Freiheit wieder erhalten. Sie sollen uns alle im Gedächtnis bleiben! Haltet euch an diesen Helden fest, denn sie geben uns Kraft, für die neue Zeit. Bewahrt sie euch in euren Gedanken als Stütze.", der Zauberer machte eine kleine Pause.

Hinter ihm standen auf gereiht die Särge, alle waren aus weißem Marmor und blitzen im gleißenden Sonnenlicht. Die Sonne schien, wie ein Zeichen, ab jetzt wird alles gut. Doch über der Trauergemeinde hing eine große schwarze Wolke die auch die Sonne nicht wegnehmen konnte. Harry saß zwischen Ginny und Hermine. Hermine hielt sich an Rons Umhang fest, während dieser sich immer wieder über die Augen fuhr und eine Hand um Hermines Schulter gelegt hatte. Ginny weinte nicht, sie blickte stur gerade aus, und in ihrem Kopf schrie alles: „Was für eine Ungerechtigkeit, was für eine Verschwendung!" Harry musterte sie von der Seite: „Wie konnte sie nur so stark sein?" Er zitterte, der Zauberer hatte begonnen rote Sterne in den blauen Himmel zu schießen. Harry betete, dass es bald vorbei sein würde, lange konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen. Er blickte sich um und merkte, dass es George ähnlich ging, auch dieser schaute nach vorne, sein Blick hatte etwas Verschobenes so als ob er sich nicht wirklich hier befinden würde. Ginny nahm seine Hand drückte sie, „Es ist gleich zu Ende." Er drückte ihre, und war wie immer überrascht, dass sie ihn so gut kannte. Sie standen auf und gingen an den Särgen vorbei. Bei Remus & Tonks's blieb er stehen: „Ich werde auf Teddy aufpassen, er wird so glücklich sein, wie ihr euch das immer gewünscht habt." „Die beiden haben die Beste Wahl getroffen…", eine Stimme lies ihn hochschrecken. Harry sah in Andromedas Gesicht, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie umarmte ihn: „komm bald mal vorbei, Harry. Dein Patensohn will dich kennen lernen. Geh schon, die anderen warten auf dich.", ihr Blick war zu den Weasleys gewandert die an Freds Sarg standen. Harry nickte ihr zu und ging zu den Weasleys, er stellte sich neben Ginny. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und beide hörten Bill zu. „Der Mensch ist erst wirklich tot, wenn niemand mehr an ihn denkt. Du wirst nie sterben Fred, denn wir werden dich immer in unseren Herzen haben." Mrs. Weasley brach in Tränen aus, und umarmte ihren Sohn als dieser sich neben sie stellte. Alle schauten erstaunt auf als George nach vorne ging: „Fred, du bist ein Teil von mir, du wirst es immer bleiben." George kniete sich neben den Sarg, und das erste Mal seit der Schlacht brach er in Tränen aus. „George, Schatz…", Molly kniete sich neben ihren Sohn und versuchte ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. „Nein, Mum lass… mich", schluchzte er, und wehrte ihre Umarmungsversuche ab. Alle standen wie versteinert da. Doch dann löste sich eine Gestalt aus der Menge, sie ging auf George zu und nahm ihn in die Arme, sie wiegte ihn wie ein Kind. „Mary!", Ginny atmete erleichtert auf, sie wusste dass Mary sich gut um George kümmern würde. George blickte das Mädchen durch Tränenverschleierte Augen an, „Du… hier?" „Natürlich glaubst du ich lass dich alleine?", Mary half ihm aufzustehen. „Ich bring ihn nach Hause.", sagte Mary in die Runde. Molly war geschockt, diese Augen, dieses Gesicht sie hatte nie gedacht sie jemals wieder zu sehen und jetzt war sie hier. Harry sah den Beiden verwundert hinter her, er hatte Mary noch nie gesehen, doch einige Weasleys schienen sie zu kennen, das hatte ihm Ginny's Reaktion deutlich gezeigt. „Wer ist Mary?", fragte er seine Freundin. Doch war sie überhaupt noch seine Freundin sie hatten noch nicht darüber gesprochen und Ginny blockte jeden seiner Versuche darüber ab. „Mary ist …", antwortete Charly an ihrer Stelle, „wir klären das zu Hause. Ginny alles ok mit dir?", wandte er sich an seine kleine Schwester. Ginny nickte: „Harry, lass uns in den Fuchsbau apparieren, ja?" Harry nahm sie an seine Seite und drehte sich. Einen Moment später standen sie vor dem Haus der Weasleys.

„Sie sind oben.", Mr. Weasley bedeutete den anderen sich im Wohnzimmer zu setzen. Ron und Hermine saßen bereits zusammen auf einem Sessel und hatten sich aneinander gekuschelt. Bill und Fleur standen vor dem Kamin und sahen ziemlich verstört aus, anscheinend hat auch sie Marys Erschienen auf der Beerdigung durcheinander gebracht. Ginny schmiss sich Charlie in die Arme der beruhigend auf sie einredete, Harry beobachtete das Geschehen verwirrt. „Was war nur los mit ihr?", fragte er sich.

„Molly willst du?", fragte Mr. Weasley seine Frau. „Mary ist…" „Meine Güte Mum!", rief Ginny, „jetzt bitte, sie ist nichts weswegen man sich schämen muss!" „Woher kennst du sie denn?", fragte Ron. Und Harry atmete auf, anscheinend war er nicht der einzigste der über nichts beschied wusste. Molly begann zu erzählen: „Mary ist die Tochter meiner Cousine." „Und warum kennen wir sie dann nicht?", Ron war aufgebracht. „Ron bitte lass deine Mum doch erst mal erzählen.", Hermine strich ihm über die Wange, und Rons Ohren nahmen wieder eine normale Farbe an. Molly sah ihren jüngsten Sohn an: „Ron du hast Recht es war falsch euch das nicht zusagen, aber wir wussten nicht wie. Ihre Mutter ist meine Cousine und die ist ein Squib…" Plötzlich war es ruhig im Zimmer. „Wir, wir haben eine …Aber… Warum?", auch Percy war nun geschockt. „Ja Molly, warum?", alle drehten sich um. Mary stand plötzlich immer Zimmer, „Das würde mich auch brennend interessieren!" Sie ging auf Ginny zu: „Wie geht's dir, Gin?" Doch anstatt zu antworten umarmte Ginny Mary nur. „Ginny woher kennst du sie?", Ron schnappte nach Luft. „Ich war letztes Jahr bei ihr, mit Fred und George." „Wir dachten das sei das Beste für Sie, nachdem…", Charlie versuchte zu schlichten. „Wie du wusstest davon?", Ron sah ihn entsetzt an. Doch Harry hatte das nachdem wahr genommen, das Ron überhört hatte. „Nach was, Ginny?", fragte er sie. Sie versuchte ihm aus zuweichen, doch er nagelte sie mit ihrem Blick fest. „Später, Harry bitte…", sagte sie flehend. Hermine nutzte die kurze Pause und sah Mary fest an: „Wer bist du?" Fragte sie einfach und schlicht. Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Was denn?", Hermine sah ihn an, „Ihr wollt es wissen also frag ich.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch Mary konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen: „Also, ich bin Mary. Meine Mutter ist Mollys Cousine. Sie ist ein Squib und mein Vater ein Muggel." „Aber du bist eine Hexe oder?", Ron sah sie verwirrt an. „ Ja Ron, oder glaubst ich bin mit George hergelaufen?", entgegnete sie ihm schlagfertig und Rons Ohren nahmen wieder einen dunklen Magentaton an. „Ich war auch in Hogwarts…", fuhr sie fort und kam damit Harrys Frage zuvor. „Ich war in Huffelpuff, und im selben Jahrgang wie die Zwillinge, wir haben erst in unserem 6. Jahr herausgefunden das wir miteinander verwandt sind…" Alles schaute zu Molly die sich in einen Sessel hatte fallen lassen. Doch Mary ergriff wieder das Wort: „Meine Eltern hatten nichts mehr mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun, bis der Brief aus Hogwarts kam. Wir waren ziemlich überrascht, aber na ja. Ich ging nach Hogwarts und lernte irgendwann Fred und George, als wir herausfanden, dass wir miteinander verwandt waren… Es war ein Schock ich hatte immer gedacht meine Verwandten hätten uns verstoßen, sie wären böse oder was weiß nicht was. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, das die Weasleys, die die alle bei sich aufnahmen, meine Mutter damals verstoßen hatten." „Es waren nicht wir, Mary, das musst du mir glauben, es war Muriel!", Molly schluchzte von ihrem Sessel, sie sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. „Ihr habt es nicht verhindert.", war Marys kalte Antwort und ihre blauen Augen blitzen. „Als Voldemort endgültig zurückkam, beschloss ich es meiner Mutter gleich zutun und der Zaubererwelt den Rücken zu kehren. Doch eine Woche vor Ostern platze George wieder in mein Leben, und fragte ob ich ein Versteck für seine Schwester wusste, und so nahm ich Ginny bei mir auf, kurze Zeit später tauchten Fred und George wieder auf, die Schlacht hatte…" „Dorthin bist du also verschwunden, warum habt ihr nichts gesagt?", Arthur sah seine Tochter an, doch die konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. „Herrgott noch mal Ginny warum seid ihr nicht in den Fuchsbau gekommen, hier war es sicher!" Arthur nahm seine Tochter in die Arme und schüttelte sie, doch Ginny sagte nichts, sie reagierte einfach nicht. Harry konnte nicht glauben was er da sah, seine Ginny die sich sonst bei jeder falschen Berührung gewehrt hatte wie eine Katze, machte nichts. „Dad, bitte…", Charlie löste seinen Vater von Ginny. „ Es tut mir Leid… Ich versteh es einfach nicht.", Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste wo sie war.", meinte Charlie, „Und glaubt mir es war besser so, wenn ihr es eher erfahren hättet, wäre es nicht gut gewesen." „Was erfahren?", Molly hatte sich langsam beruhigt. „Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt, Ginny?", Charlies Stimme klang enttäuscht. „Das war die Bedingung." „Die Bedingung!", Mary war außer sich, „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das sich so was leicht erzählen lässt, mal so zwischen Tür und Angel!" „Bitte seid endlich still!", Ginny schrie, „Es war das beste für mich…", sie stürmte hinaus in den Garten. „Egal was passiert ist, du hast auf meine Tochter aufgepasst. Danke!", Molly schloss Mary in die Arme. Und die beiden fingen an zu weinen. „Frauen!", stöhnte Ron, er seufzte als auch Hermine anfing zu schluchzen.

Doch davon kriegte Harry nichts mehr mit, er war Ginny hinter her gerannt. Er fand sie bei den drei Eichen, sie stand mit dem Gesicht an den Stamm gedrückt. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. „Ginny?", er legte ihr vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie zu sich um. „Bitte sag mir was mit dir los ist." Er sah lange in ihre braunen Augen. Ginny schluckte den Kloß hinunter: „Wenn ich es dir erzähle, würdest du mich nicht mehr lieben." Sie sagte es mit so einer Überzeugung und Klarheit, das es Harry kalt ums Herz wurde. Anstatt ihr zu antworten zog er sie in seine Arme: „Ich werde dich immer lieben, Ginny!" Er spürte wie sie tief durchatmete, ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter.

„Amycus Carrow, er wusste natürlich das du mein Freund bist…", Ginny begann zu erzählen. „Neville, Luna und ich erweckten die DA zu neuem Leben, es war notwendig um uns zu schützen. Schließlich wussten alle dass wir mit euch gut befreundet waren. Es war 2 Wochen vor Ostern als mich Carrows Schwester wieder in ihr Büro rufen lies. Und ich konnte mir vorstellen was mich erwartete, sie hatten mich erst einmal erwischt, aber mir hatten Nevilles Erzählungen gelangt." Harry sog die Luft ein, wollte er wirklich hören was passierte? Ginny ging einen Schritt zurück und lies sich am Baumstamm hinunter gleiten, Harry setzte sich neben sie.

„Was ist ihr nur zu gestoßen?", fragte Hermine Ron, die beiden standen am Fenster und beobachteten Ginny und Harry. „Gebt ihr Zeit.", Marys Stimme war leise und voller Mitgefühl, „Ich glaube sie hat bis heute nicht wirklich realisiert was damals passiert ist." Bei diesen Worten kuschelte sich Hermine enger an ihren Freund und war froh dass sie nicht alleine war.

„Ich war eine Woche bei Amycus, Harry. Er hat eine Woche lang mit mir gemacht was er wollte. Er hat mich…", ihre Stimme zitterte, und in Harrys Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, „Nein nur nicht durchdrehen, Harry", sagte er immer wieder zu sich selbst. „Du bist Potters Freundin du musst doch wissen wo er ist? Das hat er mich ständig gefragt, doch ich wusste ja nichts. Das hat ihn wütend gemacht.", Ginny schob ihr T- Shirt nach oben und drehte Harry den Rücken zu. Was er sah raubte ihm sämtliche Nerven. Ginnys Rücken war mit Striemen übersät. „Feuer Harry.", sagte sie zur Erklärung. Harry strich vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern über ihre Narben. Er hatte am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut. Ginny musste sich zusammen reisen um nicht unter seinen Berührungen zu zucken. „Der Cruciatus- Fluch, er war wirklich nicht schlecht, das muss man ihm lassen.", Ginny versuchte das ganze ins lächerliche zu ziehen. „Ginny, bitte sei nicht stark, bitte lass mich dir helfen." „Nicht stark sein, Harry?! Wenn ich nicht stark gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich das nicht überlebt. Ich war halbtot als Neville und Luna mich mit McGonagalls Hilfe da endlich rausgeholt und zu Fred und George gebracht hatten!", Ginny schrie. Sie stand vor ihm und ihre Augen wurden immer glasiger. „Ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann einfach nicht mehr, Harry!", sie sank auf die Knie, die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen geschlagen. „Er hat mich vergewaltigt Harry, du kannst mich einfach nicht mehr lieben!" Wie vom Donner gerührt saß Harry da, und starrte Ginny an, die sich vor ihm wand wie ein verletztes Tier. „Ich hab mich nicht mehr gewehrt, ich konnte es nicht mehr Harry, ich konnte, ich wollte nur noch dass es aufhört! Verzeihst du mir?" Er konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte, die Frau die für ihn durch die Hölle gegangen war verlangte dass er ihr verzeiht. Er schlang die Arme um sie und wiegte sie hin und her wie ein Kind, langsam beruhigte sie sich und er war sicher dass sie ihm zuhören würde: „Ginny es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, ich liebe dich, hörst du wir schaffen das." Ginny nickte nur stumm, ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Pullover fest. Sie fühlte sich leer, so unglaublich leer, und sie wollte nur noch eines: „Bring mich nach Hause Harry, bitte bring mich nach Hause.", sie sprach leise aber er verstand jedes Wort. „Aber Ginny du bist zu Hause, du bist im Fuchsbau.", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Nein, bitte bring mich in Marys Wohnung. Ich brauch Ruhe." Harry verstand was sie meinte, denn er sah schon die gesammelte Familie Weasley am Wohnzimmerfenster stehen. Vorsichtig stand er mit ihr auf und ging wieder ins Haus zurück. Ginny sah Mary an, und diese nickte, sie hatte verstanden auch ohne Worte. „Molly ich komme morgen und schau nach George, aber jetzt bring ich Ginny erstmal zu mir." Mrs. Weasley nickte, langsam war ihr alles gleich Hauptsache ihren Kindern ging es gut. „Willst du mitkommen?", wandte sich Mary an Harry. Dieser schaute auf die kleine rothaarige Gestalt die er im Arm hielt: „Ich lass sie nicht allein!", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Das hättest du schon ein paar Monate eher tun sollen.", dachte Mary, doch sie sagte nur, „Dann komm!" Und die drei verschwanden mit einem Plopp!


	2. Probleme, Große Probleme

„Und was hast du jetzt vor

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?", Ron sah Hermine an. „Ron, ich werd meine Eltern suchen. Jetzt wo alles vorbei ist.", Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, was ihr Freund nicht alles vergessen konnte. Die beiden lagen auf Rons Bett, Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf Rons Schoß, sie genossen die Ruhe. Der Fuchsbau war stiller geworden, seit Harry und Ginny weg waren. Hermine dachte an ihre beste Freundin, immer wenn sie sich daran erinnerte was Ginny ihr in einem Brief geschrieben hatte, traten ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie war dankbar, dass sie das letzte Jahr nicht alleine war. „Du hattest auch eine schwierige Zeit, denk nur an Malfoys Manor." Hermine schloss die Augen, ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen dass Ron immer darüber bescheid wusste was sie gerade dachte. Sie schluckte: „Jaah schon, aber ich war nicht alleine..." Ron wollte ihr gerade widersprechen, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor: „Nein Ron, du hast mir Kraft gegeben, ich wusste dass ihr mich da rausholen würdet. Aber Ginny… Ginny war ganz allein…" „Ich weiß, Schatz ich weiß.", Ron strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn und küsste sie innig.

„Nein, nein, und nochmals nein!", Molly Weasley stand mit den Händen in der Hüfte in der Küche und schaute mit funkelenden Augen die 2 an. „Ihr seid gerade erst wieder gekommen, und jetzt wollt ihr schon wieder fort?", mit einem Schlenker von ihrem Zauberstab, verhinderte sie dass die Kartoffeln sich durch das Fenster flüchteten.

„Dad was ist denn da drinnen los?", Ginny kam gerade mit Harry durch die Wohnungstür und hatte schon von draußen die lauten Stimmen gehört. „Australien.", seufzte ihr Vater nur und vergrub sich wieder hinter dem Tagespropheten. „Die Geschickteste Lösung dem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen.", flüsterte Ginny Harry zu und zeigte auf ihren Vater. „Chrmhm, das hab ich gehört junge Dame!"

„Ich glaub das dauert noch.", Harry nickte in Richtung Küche, wo sich Mrs. Weasley gerade in eine Lautstärke hoch geschaukelt hatte, die fast Gläser zerspringen lies. Er zog Ginny hoch in ihr Zimmer.

„Komisch wieder hier zu sein oder?", fragte er, während sie sich an ihr Fenster stellte, die Äste des Baumes bewegten sich im Wind schlugen sachte gegen die Scheibe. „Ja, wie aus einem anderen Leben." Harry schloss seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie nah an sich, er atmete ihren Duft ein, so vertraut, sie roch nach Apfel, er vergrub seine Nase in ihre Haare, die Ginny sich vor ein paar Tagen hatte abschneiden lassen. „Weißt du, Harry…" „Hmm", Harry war immer noch mit dem Wesen beschäftigt das an seiner Brust lehnte. „Weißt du dass wir das erste Mal wieder so richtig alleine sind?" „Jaah.", seufzte er. „Schließlich hat Mary mich nicht aus den Augen gelassen die letzten 1 ½ Monate." Harry wurde aus Ginnys Cousine einfach nicht schlau. Die beiden hatten die letzte Zeit bei ihr in der Wohnung verbracht, aber Mary hatte Ginny nie aus den Augen gelassen. „Was hast du denn erwartet?", Ginny hob ihren Kopf und schaute Harry in die grünen Augen. „Ich weiß nicht…" „Du musst sie verstehen, sie hat sich um mich gekümmert, als ihr nicht da ward." „Du weißt hoffentlich das…" „Ich würde dir nie Vorwürfe machen Harry, ich hab dich damals verstanden und ich tue es immer noch. Alles klar?" „Alles klar.", er nickte erleichtert. Vorsichtig strich er ihr über die Wange, Ginny hielt seine Hand fest, sie sahen sich lange in die Augen. Hoffnung, Sehnsucht und Vertrauen, sie legte alles in diesen Blick. Harry hob ihr Kinn und berührte sanft mit seinen Lippen ihren Mund. Ginny schloss ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Sie versanken in dem Kuss, Harry spürte nur noch sie, ihre Lippen und ihren Körper der sich gegen seinen drückt. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander. „Ich liebe dich, Ginny.", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme. „Ich liebe dich!", Ginny strahlte ihn an. Solange hatte er gewartet und jetzt ging alles so schnell, Harry konnte gar nicht glauben, was gerade passierte. Er lächelte vor Glück, er hob Ginny hoch: „Du weißt schon das du mich gerade zum glücklichsten Menschen überhaupt machst?" Doch auch Ginny lachte: „Natürlich weiß ich das." Harry verlagerte sein Gewicht und konnte sich nicht mehr halten, gemeinsam mit Ginny knallte er nach hinten auf ihr altes Bett. „Alles ok?", fragte Harry. Ginny konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen. „Hey warum lachst du?", Harry setzte sich auf sie und hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest, so dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte. „Ich lach doch gar nicht.", doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. „Das wirst du büßen…", Harry fing an Ginny zu kitzeln, „Nein bitte Harry…", Ginny wälzte sich hin und her doch es gelang ihr nicht sich zu befreien.

Durch den Krach in Ginnys Zimmer, wurden auch die anderen aufgeschreckt. „Was ist denn da oben los?", Molly kam mit einem immer noch wütenden Gesichtsausdruck aus der Küche. „Ginny und Harry sind da.", meinte ihr Mann nur achselzuckend. „Und dann lässt du beiden alleine nach oben?", Molly schaute Arthur sauer an, der Zauberstab immer noch bedrohlich in ihrer Hand. „Mollyschatz…", Arthur war aufgestanden und sah Molly an, „Die beiden wohnen zusammen…" „Ja bei Mary!", unterbrach ihn Molly. „Schon, aber hörst du nicht wie Ginny lacht?", Mr. Weasley legte seiner Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter. Und jetzt lauschte auch Molly dem Gelächter aus dem ersten Stock.

„Und ihr wollt jetzt wirklich nach Australien?", Ginny konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. „Ich muss meine Eltern wieder finden.", sagte Hermine mit ernster Stimme. „Und ich komme mit.", Ron nahm Hermines Hand. „Das hättest du nicht so betonen müssen, mein lieber Ron, ich hätte dich gekillt wenn du es nicht getan hättest.", gab Ginny zurück. „Hey nicht streiten.", versuchte Harry die Wogen zuglätten, denn er merkte das Ron schon wieder etwas auf der Zunge lag. Aber er hatte keine Lust den schönen Abend mit Zankereien zu verbringen. „Dass du wirklich deine Haare hast schneiden lassen.", Hermine fuhr ungläubig durch Ginnys halblange Haare, die nun kurz unterm Kinn aufhörten. „Ich hab gedacht es wär mal an der Zeit.", Ginny lachte. „Ich hab's gebraucht Hermine.", flüsterte sie leise ihrer besten Freundin zu. Hermine sah sie verständnisvoll an, und drückte ihre Hand. „Wann geht's eigentlich los?", Ginny lenkte das Thema auf die bevorstehende Australienreise. „Übermorgen." „Was übermorgen schon?" „Ja, wir haben schließlich viel zu tun.", sagte Ron und gestikulierte dabei wild. Harry konnte sich gerade das Lachen verkneifen, als er Hermines Blick auffing. „Er freut sich so!", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Dann verwickelte Ron seinen besten Freund auch schon in ein Gespräch über Flugzeuge und Passkontrollen, in diesem Moment erinnerte Ron ihn sehr stark an Mr. Weasley, den so etwas auch zur Verzückung brachte. Hermine lehnte sich an Rons Schulter an und schaute in die Nacht, sie dachte darüber nach was in Australien sie erwartete. Ginnys Kopf lag auf Harrys Bauch und sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und fühlte nur das gleichmäßige Atmen ihres Freundes.

2 Tage später fanden sich Harry und Ginny wieder im Fuchsbau ein um ihre besten Freunde zu verabschieden. Sie begleiteten sie zum Flughafen nach Heathrow.

„Ron hast du deinen Pass?", Hermine war nervös und fragte Ron das bestimmt schon zum 5. Mal. „Hermine wenn du dich nicht sofort beruhigst dann steigst du alleine in das verdammte Flugzeug!", Ron war langsam genervt. Doch seine Drohung wirkte, Hermine war plötzlich ruhig und sah ihn entsetzt an. „War nicht so gemeint Schatz!", beeilte sich Ron zu sagen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Nach ein paar Umarmungen, verabschiedeten sich die beiden: „Ich will das Flugzeug nicht verpassen!" „Hermine wir haben noch über 2 Stunden Zeit.", stöhnte Ron, gab sich dann aber geschlagen und trottete hinter seiner Freundin zur Passkontrolle hinter her. Harry und Ginny winkten noch bis die beiden gänzlich hinter der Absperrung verschwunden waren. „Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry seine Freundin. „Nach Hause, hast du vergessen, Mary will etwas wichtiges mit uns besprechen.", Ginny sah ihn an. „Was das nur sein kann.", brummte er. „Jetzt sei nicht so." Ginny küsste ihn. „Vielleicht gibt's später mehr davon.", sagte sie mit einem verführerischen Grinsen. „Darüber ließe sich reden.", Harry nahm Ginnys Hand und die beiden gingen zur U-bahn um zu Marys Wohnung zu fahren.

Sie hatten es sich schon richtig angewöhnt mit der U-bahn zu fahren, auch so störte es sie nicht das sie viele Sachen auf Muggelart erledigten, schließlich hatte es auch viele Vorteile, wie Telephon oder Internet. Selbst George hatte sich mittlerweile ein Telephon in seiner Wohnung in der Winkelgasse installieren lassen. Auch Ginny schätzte die Art so mit ihrer Familie zu kommunizieren. „Das geht doch viel schneller als per Eule.", sagte sie jedes Mal zu ihrer Mutter, doch Molly wollte von so einem Teufelszeug nichts hören. Harry musste sich immer das Lachen verkneifen, den Mr. Weasley war Feuer und Flamme für das Telephon doch Mrs. Weasley war unerbittlich.

„Mary!?", rief Ginny als sie die Wohnung in der Londoner Innenstadt aufsperrte. „Wir sind in der Küche.", Marys Stimme klang dumpf durch die Tür. „Wir?", Harry schaute Ginny fragend an. Doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Als sie die Küche betraten, blickten die beiden in das Gesicht von George. „Hey ihr Zwei, Hermine und Ron gut ins Flugzeug gebracht?", George lachte. Mary stand an der kleinen Küchenzeile und kochte Kaffee. Vor George stand ein großes Sandwich: „Sie mästet mich, fast so wie Mum.", meinte er, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte. „Das hab ich gehört.", entgegnete Mary lachend. „Also was gibt's?", fragte Ginny neugierig. „Naja, wir haben uns gedacht…", fing Mary an. „Mary nicht um den heißen Brei was gibt's?", Ginny konnte es nicht leiden wenn jemand erst stundenlang um eine Sache herumschlich bevor er es ansprach. Mary wusste nicht so recht wie sie es sagen sollte, also ergriff George das Wort: „Was Mary euch versucht zu sagen…", für das „versucht" kassierte er einen giftigen Blick von Mary und einen belustigten von Harry, „…ist was haltet ihr davon wenn Mary zu mir zieht?" Es entstand eine kurze Pause. „George das können wir doch nicht entscheiden, das müsst ihr beide doch klar kriegen!", Ginny war verwirrt. Harry musste grinsen, seine sonst so kluge Freundin mit dem klaren Verstand kapierte nicht was ihr großer Bruder ihr gerade versuchte zu sagen. „Naja Ginny weißt du das hieße, dass du und Harry dann die Wohnung mieten müsstet!", Mary sah Ginny an. Nach einer Weile fiel auch bei Ginny der Groschen. „Hmmh, ja, ich weiß nicht?", sie stand auf und ging durch die Schiebetür ins Wohnzimmer, sie stolperte über Harrys Reisebett ans Fenster, und riss es auf. Londoner Sommerluft wehte ihr ins Gesicht unter ihr eilten Menschen nach Hause, alle auf die U-bahn Station zu, alle mit einem Ziel, alle wollten ankommen. „Gin?", Harry stellte sich neben sie, „Weißt du, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, dann lassen wir es. Ich wär dir nicht böse wenn du nicht willst." Ginny atmete noch einmal tief die Abgasgeschwängerte Londonerluft ein, die für sie immer Freiheit bedeutet hatte und es auch heute noch tut. „Das ist es nicht Harry, ich würde gerne mit dir alleine hier wohnen. Aber weißt du, ich werde in einem Monat 17 und du in 2 Wochen 18. Wir würden einen großen Schritt machen." „Ich weiß aber warum sollten wir nicht einfach springen, Ginny. Ich bin so oft gesprungen, aber immer ins dunkle und alleine. Und jetzt mit dir zusammen, würde ich einfach nur ins Helle springen." Sie sah ihn an, sie liebte ihn, sie konnte ihm gar nicht wie sehr. „Dann lass uns springen, Harry, gemeinsam!", dem letzten Wort gab sie einem besonderen Nachdruck. Harry küsste sie, so wild und leidenschaftlich das ihnen beiden die Luft wegblieb. „Wie es aus schaut habt ihr euch entschieden.", Mary grinste, sie und George standen beide in der Tür. Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sich die beiden, viel hatte Mary nicht zu mitnehmen, denn sie hatte schon so gut wie bei George in der Winkelgasse gewohnt.

Ginny ließ sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen, sie hatten die ganzen letzten 2 Tage geschuftet um der Wohnung ihren eigen Stempel auf zudrücken. „Puh bin ich kaputt…" „Tja ganz schön anstrengend, aber du wolltest ja unbedingt selber streichen.", neckte Harry sie. Die beiden hatten die Wohnung selber gestrichen, „Handarbeit", hatte Ginny gesagt, „Harry, sonst macht's doch keinen Spaß!" „Sei bloß still ja.", Ginny versetzte ihrem Freund einen Hieb in die Seite. „Jetzt gibt es nur noch eine Sache…" „Was denn noch Schatz?", Ginny stöhnte. „Wer sagst deiner Mum?", Harry sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich würde es ja tun Gin, aber ich glaube du willst mich doch noch etwas behalten, oder?", er sah sie frech an. „Du bist doof.", war Ginnys trockener Kommentar darauf. „Ach ja?" „Ja?!", Ginny schnappte sich ein Kissen und schlug es Harry auf die Brust. Das konnte er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und es entwickelte sich eine handfeste Kissenschlacht daraus, wie immer in der letzten Zeit landeten die beiden miteinander im Bett. Als sie sich erschöpft voneinander lösten und Ginny ihren Kopf auf Harrys Brust gelegt hatte, wagte er noch einen kurzen Vorstoß auf dass Thema Molly. „Irgendwann müssen wir ihr es sagen Gin. Ich lüg deine Mum einfach nicht gerne an. Nicht nach allem was sie für mich getan hat. Das wär nicht fair!", er sprach zu ihren Haaren, den ihr Mund beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Halsansatz, denn sie wusste genau wie kirre ihn das machte. „Ich lüg sie auch nicht gerne an.", meinte Ginny und löste ihre Lippen von Harrys Haut. Er sah sie an, eigentlich wollte er nicht das sie aufhörte auf der anderen Seite war das Thema wichtig. „Also was jetzt aufhören, oder weitermachen?", fragte ihn Ginny mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Kannst du meine Gedanken lesen?", fragte er sie, bevor sie in einem tiefen Kuss versanken. „Ich sags ihnen am Montag, beim obligatorischen Familienessen, was Sie jetzt eingeführt hat, ok?", Ginny hatte sich von ihm gelöst und schaute ihn fragend an. Doch Harry hatte im Moment anderes im Sinn. „Ach so ist das?!", fragte Ginny ihn neckend, als er die Stelle zwischen ihren Schulterblättern küsste. Jetzt wollte sich auch Ginny nicht mehr über ihre Mutter unterhalten und die beiden versanken schon das 2. Mal an diesen Abend im jeweils anderen…

„Komm wieder ins Bett, Gin.", Harry rieb sich die Augen, er war aufgewacht, etwas hatte gefehlt an seiner Seite. Nachdem er seine Brille gefunden hatte, setze er sihc auf und sah seine Freundin, sie saß auf dem Sessel wo normalerweise immer ein Berg ihrer Klamotten lag. Ihr Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet, die braunen Augen getrübt. Er wusste worüber sie grübelte. Auch ihn ließen die Gedanken nicht los. Sie mussten es akzeptieren sie hatten keine andere Wahl. „Wenn nur Hermine und Ron hier wären.", er schüttelte den Kopf er wollte die schlechten Gedanken vertreiben. Er wollte das Ginny wieder schlief. Er stand auf legte ihr eine Decke um die Schultern, „Ginny…?", doch sie reagierte nicht. Er küsste sie auf die Haare, und legte sich wieder ins Bett, doch er wusste das er erst wieder einschlafen konnte, wenn sie neben ihm lag, doch das dauerte noch bis zum Morgengrauen, solange bis sie nicht mehr auf dem Sessel sitzen konnte. Bis dahin döste er vor sich hin.

Ginny zog die Decke enger um ihre Schultern und schloss die Augen, sie dachte wieder an den Montag, heute ist es Samstag, seit 5 Tagen hatte sie nichts mehr von ihren Eltern gehört. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, dabei hatte es so viel versprechend angefangen.

„Mum." „Ja, Ginny was ist?", Molly schaute kurz vom Herd hoch und ihrer Tochter in die _Augen. „Du ich muss dir was sagen!" Bei Molly schrillten sofort die Alarmglocken. „Was schlimmes?" „Naja wie man's nimmt.", druckste Ginny herum. „Ginny!", Molly malte sich gerade die schlimmsten Szenarien aus, und ihre Tochter kam nicht auf den Punkt. „Also es ist so…", Ginny fasste neuen Mut, was sollte ihre Mutter groß machen, schreien, brüllen wütend sein und danach wäre es alles gut, sie liebte Harry wie ihr eigenes Kind, sagte Ginny zu sich selbst, „Mary wohnt jetzt bei George…" „Und?", Molly verstand nur Bahnhof, wie Ginny am Anfang auch als ihr Mary und George das eröffnet hatten. „Sollten die beiden uns das nicht selber sagen?" „Naja, das heißt Harry und ich… wir wohnen jetzt alleine in der Wohnung, so zusammen eben.", Ginny sah ihre Mutter unsicher an. „Das heißt… oh…", Molly hatte es verstanden. „Und was sagst du dazu?" „Das kommt ziemlich überraschend, oder, Kind?" „Wie man's nimmt.", Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich sag dir eins Mum, nichts was du sagst, machst oder tust wird etwas an unserer Entscheidung ändern, klar!", sagte Ginny bestimmt. „Ist ja gut, Schatz, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, ich find's schön." Ginny sah ihre Mutter erstaunt an, damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet. „Oh Mum!", sie fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals. „Es tut dir gut Ginny, es wird dir richtig gut tun." Ginny lächelte glücklich. „Jetzt sagen wir das ganze Mal deinem Dad."_ Damit hatte es begonnen verkehrt zu laufen. _Ihr Dad der sonst immer so ruhig und besonnen war, ist vollkommen ausgeflippt, er hat geschrieen, und getobt, die beiden seien noch viel zu jung Molly, wie kannst du ihr das nur erlauben. Das geschieht doch nur aus einer Laune raus. Sie hatte versucht sich zu erklären, auch Harry wollte ruhig mit Arthur reden doch er hatte ihnen einfach nicht zugehört. Das passiert doch nur aus einer Laune heraus, die beiden denken doch nur weil sie letztes Jahr nicht zusammen waren, müssen nun alles überstürzen. Nein nicht mit mir! _

Ginny lief eine Träne über die Wange, so hatte sie ihren Vater noch nie erlebt. ER war doch immer der ruhende Fels gewesen, nicht der Vulkan, den Part hatte doch immer Mum übernommen, sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen_. Zum Schluss hatte Bill sie versucht herauszuschaffen, „Es ist besser wen ihr jetzt geht, ich rede mit ihm. ER kommt zur Vernunft. Zurzeit ist alles zu viel, das Ministerium, der neue Minister, Ron und Hermine nicht da. Und ihr beide wohnt auch nicht mehr hier. Er merkt das seine Kinder erwachsen werden." „Ist das eine Entschuldigung?", hatte Ginny wütend gefragt. „Nein, kleine ist es nicht aber vielleicht eine Erklärung.", Bill zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Passt auf euch auf, ich schick euch ne Eule wenn das alles vorbei ist, ok?" Bill drückte seine Schwester fest, gab Harry einen Schlag auf den Rücken, dann ging er wieder ins Haus. Die beiden sahen ihn auf seinen Vater einreden, Molly saß zusammen gesunken auf einem Stuhl. Dann apparierten Harry und Ginny in ihre Wohnung._

Und jetzt saß Ginny jeden Tag wie auf Kohlen, sie erwarteten Eulen, von ihrer Familie und von Hermine und Ron, die beiden waren schon seit 2 Wochen in Australien und haben noch nichts von sich hören lassen. Allmählich fing sogar Harry an sich Sorgen zumachen.

Harry. Er zuckte gerade im Schlaf und murmelte irgendwas. Plötzlich weinen aus der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Schlafzimmers, dort hatte Teddy seinen Bereich, mit Bett, Spielzeug und Schaukelpferd. „Ich geh schon.", murmelte Ginny, bevor Harry aufstehen konnte. Sie hatten Teddy seit 2 Tagen, Andromeda war in Urlaub gefahren und gefragt ob die beiden auf den Kleinen aufpassen könnten. Seitdem hatte ihr Tag einen ganz anderen Rhythmus der Teddy bestimmt war. Ginny nahm den Jungen aus seinem Reisebettchen, beruhigend redete sie auf ihn ein. „Schhh, ich weiß du vermisst deine Oma und deine Eltern. Ich bin ja da Teddy, ganz ruhig. Hmm Warum willst du denn nicht weiter schlafen?" Sie lief mit Teddy im Schlafzimmer auf und ab und wiegte ihn dabei hin und her, während sie immerweiter auf ihn einredete. Harry beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel, ihre Stimme war so beruhigend, reine Entspannung. Er hörte seiner Freundin, wie die seinem Patenkind eine Geschichte über Feen erzählte, Harry schloss die Augen und die Anspannung der letzten Tage viel ab und er rutschte langsam in einen wohligen Schlaf. Ginny legte Teddy wieder in sein Bettchen und ging dann selber wider ins Bett. „Hmmh", Harry schlang den Arm um sie und Ginny kuschelte sich an ihn. „Es wird alles gut, Ginny.", flüsterte er noch bevor er einschlief. Ginny lag noch lange wach, solang bis die Sonne so langsam aufging, erst dann viel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

„Ich glaub wir kriegen Besuch.", meinte Harr am nächsten Morgen und schaute aus dem Fenster. Doch Ginny sah die Eulen nicht die sich ihrem Küchenfenster näherten, denn sie war gerade damit beschäftigt, Teddy unter viel gutem Zureden wenigstens etwas Apfelmus zufüttern, doch aus irgendeinem Grund landete das Mus nicht seinem Mund sondern auf dem Tisch, dem Boden oder auf ihr selbst. „Teddy!", stöhnte sie entnervt auf. „Ich mach weiter.", sagte Harry und nahm ihr den Löffel aus der Hand, „Dann kannst du deine Briefe lesen, die sind nämlich alle für dich." „Hä?" „Auf dem Tisch, Schatz.", Harry gab ihr einen Kuss, „So mein Kleiner ich würde sagen wir stecken dich erstmal in die Badewanne!", Harry ging mit Teddy ins Bad, damit Ginny ihre Briefe ohne Apfelmus- und Heulattacken lesen konnte.

Auf dem ersten Umschlag stand mit kleiner und akkurater Schrift ihr Name: „Hermine!"

Und sie hatte Recht der erste Brief war von ihrer besten Freundin:

_Liebe Ginny,_

_und natürlich lieber Harry,_

_uns geht es ganz gut. Ron hat einen fürchterlichen Sonnenbrand, ihr solltet ihn mal sehn. Einfach zum totlachen, ich hab ganz viele Photos gemacht, damit du ihn noch ein bisschen ärgern kannst. _

_Aber jetzt zu was wichtigerem, wir haben meine Eltern noch nicht gefunden. Wir sind schon die gesamte Westküste hinaufgefahren aber nirgendwo eine Spur von Ihnen. Es ist frustrierend, nicht zu wissen wo sie sind. Ich weiß jetzt wie du dich im letzten Jahr gefühlt haben musst, und es tut mir wirklich Leid dass wir das tun mussten._

_Der Australische Zaubererminister hat uns seine Unterstützung zugesagt. Das klingt gut oder? Aber natürlich musste Kingsley erst mal mächtig Druck machen. Schon komisch das ein Ordenmitglied unser Zaubereiminister ist, aber es hat seine Vorteile. Und die kann ich wirklich gebrauchen. Wie kam ich nur auf die Idee, meine Eltern in so ein großes Land zu schicken, Australien ist so riesig! Aber ein atemberaubendes Land, Ron und ich haben schon so viele Photos gemacht, es ist wirklich toll. Wir fahren jetzt an die Nordküste, vielleicht haben wir ja Glück, der Minister hier hat mir versprochen einen Suchzauber los zuschicken. Lassen wir uns überraschen. Ron lässt kein gutes Haar an dem armen Mann. _

_Ich schreibe sofort wenn es was Neues gibt!_

_Wir freuen uns schon euch Wieder zu sehen,_

_Hermine & Ron_

Ginny atmete auf wenigstens ging es den beiden gut, auch wenn sie bis jetzt noch nicht so viel Erfolg hatten.

„Harry kommst du mal!", rief sie. „Was ist denn, Gin?" Sie hatte bei dem anderen Brief die Schrift erkannt und das machte ihr Angst, sie bezweifelte das Brief eine gute Nachricht beinhalten würde. Harry kam mit nassen T-Shirt, aber einen Quietschvergnügten Teddy auf dem Arm, aus dem Bad. „Na kleine Seeschlacht gehabt, ihr zwei?", neckte sie ihn. Harry brummte nur und setzte sich mit Teddy auf dem Schoß neben sie. „Oh!", machte er als er die Handschrift erkannte. „Genau, das hab ich auch gedacht. Komisch es stehen unsere beiden Namen drauf." Harry holte tief Luft und nahm den Umschlag und öffnete ihn….

„Und?", Ginny sah ihren Freund. Harry war vollkommen in den Brief vertieft und sein Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion. Nach einer Weile schloss er die Augen, und konnte sich nur mühsam zurück halten nicht sofort an zu fangen zu schreien. Wütend knallte Harry den Brief auf den Tisch und ging aus der Küche. Ginny sah ihm hinter her, mit zitternden Fingern nahm sie den Brief:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, sehr geehrte Miss Weasley,

wie wir soeben erfahren haben leben sie beide in einer eheähnlichen Gemeinschaft, da Miss Weasley noch Minderjährig ist, ist dies solange verboten bis die Erziehungsberechtigten ihr Einverständnis geben. Da das bei Ihnen nicht der Fall ist, fordern wir Sie dazu auf, bis zum 30. Juli diese Wohnsituation auf zulösen. Sollten Sie dem nicht nachkommen, werden wir weitere Schritte gegen Sie einleiten.

Wir verbleiben mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Timotheus Miller  
Abteilung für Jungzauberer

„Nein...", Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und seufzte. „Gigi?", Teddy machte sich bemerkbar. Mit großen Augen sah er sie an. Ginny riss sich zusammen, sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und streifte sich durch die Haare. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer dort starrte Harry die Wand an. Sie stellte sich vor ihn, doch er sah nur auf die Bilder, die an der Wand hingen. Sie zusammen im Hyde Park, mit George und Mary in der Winkelgasse, Photos von ihnen mit Hermine und Ron in Hogwarts, Ginny's Eltern und Photos aus Godric's Hollow von seinen Eltern. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, er hatte immer gedacht Mr. Weasley würde ihn mögen. „Harry?", Ginnys Stimme klang so wie er sich fühlte, traurig und nicht fähig zu begreifen was sie da eben gelesen hatten. „Abteilung für Jungzauberer, was ist das Ginny?" Sie holte tief Luft: „Ich glaub bei den Muggeln heißt das Jugendbehörde?", sie sah ihn fragend an. „Du meinst Jugendamt? So was gibt's für Zauberer auch. Ich hab davon noch nie gehört. Was machen die?" „Solche Briefe schreiben, Harry! Und dann na ja sie kümmern sich um Kinder die keine Familie haben und so weiter so wie das Jugendamt bei Muggeln." „Aber warum wir? Was haben wir denn getan?", Harry konnte und wollte nicht begreifen, das irgendjemand soweit gehen würde um zu verhindern das er mit Ginny zusammen war. „Ich bin noch nicht volljährig Harry!" „Es ist sind noch 3 Wochen, drei beschissene Wochen!", sagte er verzweifelt. „Ich weiß, ich weiß.", sagte Ginny leise, sie umarmte ihren Freund, doch Harry war so steif wie ein Brett. „Kannst du dich noch erinnern, was du heute Nacht zu mir gesagt hast?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du hast gemeint, alles wird wieder gut." Doch er schnaubte nur: „So was ab gedroschenes hab ich gesagt?" „Ja hast du, und ich verspreche dir es wird alles wieder gut.", sagte Ginny mit fester Stimme. „Hast du den Brief nicht gelesen?", fragte Harry voller Zweifel. „Du vertraust mir doch, oder?" Er nickte. „Siehst du!" „Was hast du vor Ginny.", seine Freundin hatte einen Plan und aus der Vergangenheit wusste er, dass das nichts Gutes sein konnte. „Ich regele das, sonst nichts." Harry gab auf, er würde sowieso nichts aus ihr herausbekommen. Während Ginny im Bad verschwand, rief Harry bei George an: „Kann ich später vorbei kommen?" „Na klar, ist irgendwas passiert?" „Naja wie man es nimmt.", druckste Harry herum. „Du es ist grad irre viel los, komm einfach wenn du Zeit hast.", würgte George ihn ab und hatte auch schon aufgelegt. „Wer war das denn?", sie hatte gerade noch gehört wie sich Harry am Telephon verabschiedet hatte. „Ich geh später nur kurz zu George." „Hmh.", machte Ginny, sie setzte sich mit Teddy auf dem Schoß zu Harry auf die Couch. „Ginny was machen wir wenn wir das Problem nicht lösen können?", Harry legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und drückte ihn sachte. Ginny schluckte, sie wusste dass es dann nur eine unausweichliche Lösung gab, sie konnte ihn nicht anschauen. Ihr gefiel diese „Lösung" nicht, denn es war keine. Sie sagte nichts, aber Harry verstand sie auch ohne Worte: „So ein Scheiß!", fluchte er. Sie schwiegen, aber nicht lange, denn Teddy schaffte es sich Harrys Zauberstab zuschnappen und lies grüne Funken sprühen. „Teddy!", rief Harry als er merkte dass der Kleine Kerl das Sofa in Brand gesteckt hatte. Er schnappte sich sein Patenkind zog ihn runter von der Couch. Teddy brach in ein herzzerreißendes Geheule aus, weil Harry ihm den Zauberstab wegnahm. Ginny musste sich arg zusammen reißen um nicht in Lachen auszubrechen: „Aguamenti!", mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes löschte sie das Feuer. „Harry wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du deinen Zauberstab nicht rum liegen lassen sollst.", meinte sie langsam genervt. „Hat dir das Loch in der Decke gestern nicht gelangt?" Teddys Weinen wurde bei Ginnys Tonfall immer lauter und seine Haare nahmen einen immer röter werdenden Farbton an. Harry zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Harry stand mit Teddy auf dem Arm vor ihr und redete auf ihn ein. Irgendetwas musste er ihm zu geflüstert haben, denn auf einmal lachte er wieder und patschte vergnügt in die Hände. „ich will gar nicht wissen, was du ihm jetzt wieder versprochen hast.", stöhnte Ginny, denn Harry konnte seinem Patensohn einfach nichts abschlagen. „Glaubst du wirklich dass der Kinderbesen immer noch zieht?", fragte sie ihn, während sie Teddys Spielsachen die überall verstreut lagen einsammelte. „Weiß nicht.", entgegnete ihr Freund. „Ich hab's einfach mal mit nem Tag mit dir versucht, und es hat geklappt!", Harry grinste sie an. Ginny sah ihn an, ein Ball und mehrer Bauklötze tanzten vor ihr her. „Harry..." Doch bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, unterbrach er sie: „Schatz, du weißt doch das du nicht zaubern darfst? Oder ist dir nachdem Brief jetzt alles egal?" „Das hab ich nicht vergessen, aber ich benütz gerade deinen." Harry fiel alles aus dem Gesicht, als er sich an seinen Gürtel langte wo er nach Teddys Feueraktion seinen Stab eigentlich hin gesteckt hatte, aber er griff ins Leere. „Ginny!" „Du scheinst immer wieder zu vergessen dass ich mit Fred und George aufgewachsen bin, mein Schatz!", lachte sie und gab ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück. „Machst du's?" „Was?" „Na auf Teddy aufpassen? Ich will jetzt zu George." Eigentlich konnte Ginny den Kleinen nicht gebrauchen, für das was sie vorhatte, aber sie sah das Harry mal ein paar Stunden Ruhe brauchte. Teddy blickte von einem zu anderem, als wüsste er was gerade besprochen wurde. Ginny atmete durch: „Na klar. Hau schon ab!" „Danke!", Harry war erleichtert. Er küsste sie: „Was willst du heute Abend zu essen, ich koche!", murmelte er zwischen 2 Küssen. „Überrasch mich.", Ginny knabberte an seiner Unterlippe: „Und jetzt schau das du fort kommst, sonst überleg ich es mir anders." Das musste sie nicht zweimal sagen, Harry wuschelte Teddy durch die mittlerweile blonden Haare, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und verschwand.


	3. Lösungsvorschläge

Mit Teddy im Kinderwagen begab sich Ginny durch London, jetzt wo Harry nicht dabei musste sie aufs Zaubern verzichten, deswege

Mit Teddy im Kinderwagen begab sich Ginny durch London, jetzt wo Harry nicht dabei musste sie aufs Zaubern verzichten, deswegen ging alles etwas langsamer. Sie hoffte und betete das Teddy seine Haarfarbe ausnahmsweise mal nicht alle 5 Minuten wechseln würde. „Ein hübsches Kind, haben sie da.", eine ältere Frau beugte sich in der U-bahn über den Kinderwagen. „Wie heißt es denn?" „Sein Name ist Teddy.", meinte Ginny steif, sie hasste es wenn sich Leute über den Kinderwagen beugten. „Ihres?" Da kam sie schon, die Frage aller Fragen. „Nein.", erklärte Ginny müde, „er ist der Sohn einer Freundin." jedes Mal wenn sie über Tonks sprach versetze ihr es einen stich. „Ach so!", meinte die alte Dame und klang nicht recht überzeugt. „Ich muss hier raus.", Ginny war froh als sie ihre Station erreicht hatte. Noch zweimal um die Ecke, Ginny, jetzt reis dich zusammen, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Nach 5 Minuten erreichte Sie die Telefonzelle, sie schob sich mit Teddy hinein. „Ja Bitte!", sagte die blecherne Frauenstimme. Ginny schluckte: „Ginny Weasley und Ted Lupin, wir wollen meinen Vater besuchen." „Ok", es schepperte und aus dem Rückgeldschlitz kamen 2 Buttons, Ginny Weasley, Besuch, stand darauf. Und schon ging es in die Tiefe. Sie stieg mit dem kleinen aus dem Lift aus und sah sich um, es war nicht viel los, Mittagszeit viele waren beim Essen. Ginny ging durch das Atrium, Erinnerungen kamen hoch, als sie das letzte Mal hier war, hatte sie an der Seite ihrer Freunde und Harry gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Sirius war hier gestorben. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg quer durch die große Halle, direkt auf die Fahrstühle zu, sie wusste wo sie hin musste. Neugierige Blicke trafen sie als sie mit hocherhobenem Kopf Teddy vor sich hinschiebend in den Aufzug stieg. „Das ist die kleine Weasley!", hörte sie hinter sich jemanden sagen. Doch sie ignorierte die Stimmen um sich herum, sie schaute hinunter zu Teddy, der wie wild mit einer Ministeriumsangestellten flirtete. „Was wird das nur werden, wenn du mal groß bist.", sagte sie leise zu ihm. Die Frau hatte es gehört und lächelte: „Da werden sie einiges zu tun haben er ist ja schon jetzt ein richtiger Charmebolzen." Ginny seufzte. „Kopf hoch, so kriegen sie wenigstens eine hübsche Schwiegertochter.", sagte die Dame bevor sie den Fahrstuhl verlies. „Du bringst uns beide noch in Teufelsküche.", sagte sie zu Teddy. Doch der lächelte sie nur an wechselte seine Haarfarbe zu einem leuchtenden Blau. „3. Etage!", klang es aus den Lautsprechern über ihr. Sie holte tief Luft und stieg aus. Die Wut die sich in Aufregung umgewandelt hatte kehrte zurück und erinnerte sie daran warum sie gekommen war. Sie hielt vor einer der tausend Türen auf dem Flur an, schnallte Teddy aus dem Kinderwagen nahm ihn auf den Arm und klopfte an. „Ja!", die Stimme von drinnen klang dumpf. „Warum?", sie schmiss den Brief vom Ministerium auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Ginny!" „Nichts Ginny, ich will einfach nur wissen warum! Warum Dad?" Ginny stand vor dem Schreibtisch ihres Vaters, mit Teddy auf dem Arm, der viel zu geschockt war um weinen zu können. „Darum, Ginny.", Arthur deutete auf sie. Ginny blickte auf Teddy: „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst oder?", ungläubig sah sie wieder zu ihrem Vater, doch der hatte sich wieder den Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch zugewandt. „Dad es muss doch irgendeinen Grund geben?" „Du bist zu jung...", begann er doch Ginny schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ich werde in 3 Wochen 17. Und was willst du eigentlich tun wenn ich für die 3 Wochen wieder zu Hause bin, heile Familie spielen, oder was? Du kannst sicher sein, selbst wenn du mich jetzt zwingen würdest nach hause zu kommen, dass ich am 13. August um punkt 0.00 Uhr nicht mehr da sein werde!", Ginny hatte sich in Rage geredet. „Ich will dich einfach nur vor einem Fehler bewahren, Ginny, ich will nicht das du irgendetwas überstürzt." „Mein einziger Fehler war, auf dich zuhören.", sagte sie und schaute ihren Vater herausfordernd an. „Wie, wie meinst du...?" „Nur wegen dir bin ich letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurück, nur weil du den Schein waren wolltest, musste ich zurück. Und dir war es scheiß egal was passieren würde!" „Ginny, ich..." die Farbe war aus dem Gesicht ihres Vaters verschwunden. „Ich wollte nie das du zuschaden kommst, und das weißt du auch!", auch ihr Dad hatte nun die Stimme erhoben. „Ich will nur dass du wartest, es kann doch sein, dass Harry nicht der Richtige ist. Das ihr euch wieder trennt. Und das jetzt mit Teddy, du benimmst dich als wärst du seine Mutter. Es wäre ihm gegenüber nicht fair wenn er wieder eine Mutter verlieren sollte." Ginny blieb die Spucke weg, ihr Dad dachte tatsächlich das zwischen ihr und Harry sei nichts Ernstes. „Dad, hör mir zu. Ich mein das ernst, was ich dir jetzt sage. Egal was du tust, oder sagst oder machst und schon gar nicht so etwas", sie zeigte mit dem Kopf auf den Brief, „wird mich und Harry auseinander bringen." Ginny stand auf, hob Teddy hoch, der unter Arthurs Schreibtisch gespielt hast. „Ginny was wirst du jetzt tun?", sie war gerade an der Tür. „Die Frage ist doch was du jetzt tun wirst, oder?", damit verlies Ginny das Büro ihres Vaters.

Sie lag auf der Couch und schaute Eastenders, die Serie der Muggel hatte sie von Anfang fasziniert, als sie Wohnungstür hörte. „Hallo Ginny!" „Hey, ich bin im Wohnzimmer." Harry gab ihr einen Begrüßungskuss und ging wieder in die Küche um die Einkäufe zu verstauen. Ginny trottete hinter ihm her. „Was ist los?", fragte er seine Freundin während er ein paar Äpfel in den Obstkorb legte. „Wieso, was soll los sein?", fragte sie zurück, Ginny saß auf der Anrichte, baumelte mit den Beinen und sah ihrem Freund gedankenverloren bei der Arbeit zu. „Sag schon, ich weiß das was nicht stimmt.", entgegnete ihr Harry. „Ich war heute bei meinem Vater." Harry hielt in der Bewegung inne und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Er meint wir seien zu jung, er denkt wir würden nicht zusammenbleiben, und das wäre unfair gegenüber Teddy, denn dann würde er wieder eine Mutter verlieren.", Ginny fing an zu schluchzen, so stark sie auch tun mochte, das ging ihr alles ziemlich an die Nieren. Harry war mit einem Schritt bei ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich würde Teddy niemals alleine lassen Harry, das weißt du oder?" „Natürlich weiß ich das, aber ich hoffe doch, dass du mich auch nie mehr alleine lassen wirst, Ginny." Sie sah ihn ungläubig an, Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. „Ok, schlechter Zeitpunkt für Witze.", Harry strich ihr über den Rücken. „Ich hab ihm versucht zu verklickern das er wenn er so weiter macht, seine einzige Tochter verlieren wird." „GINNY?", Harry war erschrocken „ Du kannst doch nicht..." „Doch kann ich, irgendwie muss er merken was er anrichtet. Ich hab ihm die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt, das würden jetzt Muggel sagen, oder?" „Bei Merlin, Ginny bist du dir im Klaren darüber was du da machst?" „Ja bin ich mir.", erklärte Ginny mit fester Stimme. „Harry?" „Ja!" „Bitte halt mich fest, halt mich einfach nur fest.", Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in das T- Shirt ihres Freundes und weinte, sie weinte alles aus sich heraus was sie die vergangene Woche zurück gehalten hatte.

„Sie hat was?!", Ron war außer sich. Hermine hatte ihm gerade erzählt was in Ginnys und Harrys Brief gestanden hatte. „Wollt ihr nicht langsam ins Bett, Kinder?", Mrs. Granger kam ins Wohnzimmer. „Wir müssen nach Hause Mum sofort!", sagte Hermine und stand auf. „Hermine!", riefen ihre Mutter und ihr Freund gleichzeitig. „Wir haben uns gerade erst wieder gefunden, Hermine?", ihre Mutter sah verzweifelt aus. „Ich weiß aber unsere Freunde brauchen uns, es gibt Schwierigkeiten." „Doch nicht wieder solche Schwierigkeiten, weswegen wir hier her geschickt wurden, oder?" „Nein, Mum, nein.", versuchte Hermine ihre Mutter zu beruhigen. „Ron, pack deine Sachen, ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn ich an Harry und Ginny denke. Bitte!", sie sah ihren Freund flehend an. Eine Stunde später standen sie am Flughafen, der Zaubereiminister hatte es irgendwie geschafft noch Plätze im nächsten Flugzeug zu ergattern. Wie genau das geklappt hatte wollte Hermine nicht wissen. Am Flughafen verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Eltern: „Ihr kommt doch in ein paar Wochen nach." „Ich pass schon auf sie auf.", versicherte Ron ihren Eltern. „Ah und jetzt sollen sie beruhigt sein?", flüsterte Hermine ihrem Freund ins Ohr, doch der ignorierte sie und verabschiedete sich von Mr. Granger. „Seid vorsichtig und ruft an wenn ihr gelandet seid.", riefen die Grangers. Ron und Hermine winkten noch einmal bevor sie zur Passkontrolle gingen. Hermine drehte sich noch einmal um und rannte zu ihrer Mutter und warf sich ihr in die Arme: „Ich hab euch so vermisst...", flüsterte sie. „Ich dich auch meine Kleine. Aber jetzt los eure Freunde brauchen euch.", sagte ihre Mutter leise. Hermine lächelte sie war froh das ihre Mutter verstand was sie empfand, erleichtert stieg sie mit Ron ins Flugzeug. Während sie flogen waren beide ziemlich still, Ron las schon zum x.ten Mal Ginnys Brief, durch den er mittlerweile fast auswendig kennen musste. Und Hermine dachte daran wie sie mit Hilfe des Australischen Zaubereiministers ihre Eltern so schnell wieder gefunden hatte. Es war unglaublich sie nach über einem 1 Jahr wieder in die Arme zuschließen. Sie konnte immer Ginny nachfühlen wie die sie sich gefühlt haben musste, als ihre besten Freunde plötzlich von der Bildfläche verschwanden. „Ginny!", bei dem Gedanken, erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Grund warum sie so überstürzt los geflogen sind. Was sie von zuhause hörte machte ihr keinen Mut, alles klang so unwirklich. Harry und Ginny wohnen zusammen, ok das war abzusehen. Aber warum Mr. Weasley so dagegen war konnte sie einfach nicht verstehen. Auch Ron schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, aber kurze Zeit später sank auch schon sein Kopf an Hermines Schulter und er schlief ein. Doch Hermine war schon im Geiste zu Hause und versuchte eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden.

Müde und erschöpft stiegen die zwei aus dem Flugzeug. „Ich hab Schiss.", sagte Ron zu seiner Freundin als sie am Gepäckförderband standen. Auch Hermine spürte ein Ziehen in der Magengegend, das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Fast schon um sich selbst zu beruhigend legte sie ihren Arm um Rons Schulter, wie Ginny am Vortag sagte auch sie zu ihrem Freund: „Alles wird gut, ich weiß das." Doch genauso wie Harry, schnaubte Ron bei dem Satz.

„Schau da sind sie!", Mary fing an zu winken, als sie die beiden Heimkehrer entdeckte. „Ron! Hermine!", jetzt hatte auch George die beiden in der Menge ausfindig gemacht. Nach der Begrüßung fragte Ron sofort: „ Was machen wir jetzt?" Mary verstand sofort: „Naja wir dachten ihr hättet eine Idee.", sie grinste verzweifelt. „Das können wir alles bei uns besprechen.", drängte George die drei. Er nahm Hermines Koffer in die eine und seine Freundin an die andere Hand und strebte Richtung Ausgang.

Wenig später saßen sie bei George in der Küche und jeder hatte eine Tasse Tee vor sich stehen. Sie überlegten, eigentlich wollte Hermine sofort zu Harry und Ginny . Mary hatte sie daran gehindert: „Sollten wir nicht erstmal überlegen, was wir tun könnten?" „Haben die 2 denn nie ihre Ruhe?", seufzte Hermine. Ron brummte etwas von „Selbst schuld". Doch George sah ihn sauer an: „Halt den Rand Ron!" Dieser wollte ihm widersprechen, doch George unterbrach ihn: „Du musst dir ja keine Sorgen um die beiden machen, obwohl das echt angebracht wäre. Aber denk doch nur an Dad, was muss plötzlich in ihn gefahren sein, dass er so überreagiert?" Daran hatte Ron noch gar nicht gedacht. „Ich red mit ihm!" „Das hat keinen Sinn, Ron!", Marys Stimme klang resigniert. „Wir haben es alle versucht, aber er hört nicht einmal mehr auf Mum!" Jetzt war Ron still, er konnte seinen Vater nicht verstehen, er mochte Harry doch immer. Und wenn sogar er sich selbst mit der Beziehung zwischen seinem besten Freund und seiner Schwester abgefunden hatte?

„Wie geht's euch?", Hermine fiel Harry um den Hals. Er hatte ihnen gerade die Tür geöffnet: Erst mal, Hallo schön euch wieder zusehen. Kommt ins Wohnzimmer, Ginny bringt Teddy ins Bett!" Harry führte die 4 durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, fragte er: „Und wie war Australien?" „Ist das jetzt wichtig?", Ron sah ihn an, wie konnte sein Freund nur so ruhig sein. „Ja das ist es.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ginny war gerade ins Wohnzimmer getreten. Hermine erschrak bei dem Anblick ihrer besten Freundin, Ginnys Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht, die Augen wirkten trüb und ihr T-Shirt war voller Karottenflecken. „Ginny!", mit einem Satz war sie bei ihr und drückte sie. Doch Ginny erwiderte die Umarmung nicht, sie stand mit hängenden Armen da und schaute über Hermines Schulter zu Harry. Diese nickte unmerklich, doch Ginny verstand was er ihr damit sagen wollte. Entschieden löste sie sich aus Hermines Umarmung und begrüßte ihren Bruder. „Wie seid ihr überhaupt so schnell her gekommen?", Ginny sah in die Runde. „Man muss nur die richtigen Beziehungen haben Schwesterherz.", grinste Ron und auch Ginny musste lachen. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, denn langsam kehrte der Glanz wieder in die Augen ihrer Freundin zurück.

Kurze Zeit später verzogen sich die drei Mädels in die Küche. Ginny lehnte an der Anrichte, während Hermine und Mary am Küchentisch saßen. „Was sollen wir tun.", Ginnys Stimme klang flehend, sie hoffte das ihre Freundinnen einen Einfall hatten. „Wenn ihr noch mal mit deinem Vater red…", begann Hermine. Ginny fuhr ihr über den Mund: „Hermine heute ist der 28. Harry und ich wir haben keine Zeit zum reden, wir müssen handeln!" „Und was ist wenn du für die Zeit bis zum 13. August wieder in den Fuchsbau gehst?" „Oh man, Hermine!", Ginny stöhnte, so was konnte auch nur ihr einfallen, „Ich geh nicht zu ihm, und spiel heile Familie, ich will eine Lösung, die mir erlaubt irgendwann mal wieder normal mit meinem Dad umzugehen. Wenn ich jetzt zurückgehe, dann ist es wie… wie…", Ginny suchte das richtige Wort. „Wie Kapitulation?", half Mary ihr aus, Ginny nickte das war genau das Wort was sie suchte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine…", Mary legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm, „Ginny ist kein Kind, vor allem nicht mehr seit dem was letztes Jahr passiert ist. Das musst du doch einsehen. Und Arthur muss das auch kapieren.", Mary sah sie durch dringend an. Hermine nickte endlich, und sie nahm sich vor morgen mit Mr. Weasley zu sprechen. Doch sie wusste nicht, das im Zimmer nebenan genau dasselbe besprochen wurde. Und auch Harry nahm sich vor mit Artuhr zu sprechen, obwohl Ginny ihm das strikt verboten hatte.

Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sich die 4 wieder, Ron und Hermine würden bei Mary und George in der Winkelgasse schlafen, denn die Wohnung von Harry war einfach viel zu klein.

Ginny spülte gerade die Reste vom Abendessen auf, als Harry sich das Trockentuch schnappte und anfing abzutrocknen. „Was hast du vor Harry?", sie kannte ihren Freund, sie wusste das er nur mit ihr aufspülte um Gutwetter zumachen. „Was soll ich denn vor haben?", fragte er mit einer Unschuldsmiene und räumte die Teller in den Schrank. „Lüg mich nicht an, ich weiß das du abtrocknen wie die Pest hasst.", Ginny sah ihn an, während sie ihre Hände immer tiefer ins Spülwasser tauchte um auch die letzten Besteckteile hervorzufischen. „Lass mich mit deinem Dad reden Ginny!", Harry wusste jetzt oder nie: „Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn ich ihm erkläre dass ich ihm seine Tochter nicht wegnehmen will?", er zuckte mit den Schultern. Ginny schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, die letzte Woche hatte ihre sowieso schon niedrigen Reserven aufgebraucht. „Ok, aber ich sag das nur weil ich keine Kraft mehr hab zum Widersprechen.", sie seufzte. Harry küsste sie, seine Hände wanderten ihre Taille entlang: „Wollen wir ins Schlafzimmer?", fragte er sie. „Teddy würde ein Trauma fürs Leben bekommen meinst du nicht auch?", fragte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. Sie fielen im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch, unter Harrys Berührungen konnte sie endlich wieder loslassen, entspannen. Sie tat das was ihr Körper wollte und ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. Als sie später im Bett lagen und Ginny den gleichmäßigem Atmen ihres Freundes lauschte, dachte sie daran, wie gut es ihr tat das Hermine und Ron wieder da waren. Sie hatte vor allem Hermines kühlen Kopf vermisst, der immer eine Lösung fand. Das erste Mal seit über einer Woche schlief sie durch, und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich stark und ausgeruht.

Sie langte neben sich, doch das Bett war leer. Sie stand auf, dabei viel ihr Blick auf den Wecker: „Scheiße schon 10.30! Andromeda holt doch heute Teddy ab!" Mit einem Schlag war sie wach: „Harry? Harry?", rief sie, doch keine Antwort. Ginny ging in die Küche am Kühlschrank hing ein Zettel:

Guten Morgen Schatz,

bin bei deinem Dad. Drück mir die Daumen!

Kuss Harry

Ginny fiel auf einen Küchenstuhl, sie hatten zwar darüber gesprochen, aber sie dahcte sie würden gemeinsam entscheiden, was er sagen würde und wann er gehen würde.

„Gigi!", krähte Teddy aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Ich muss mich jetzt zusammen reißen!", dachte Ginny und holte Teddy aus seinem Bettchen. „Hmm du, bis deine Oma kommt müssen wir aber erst ein mal aufräumen, meinst du nicht auch?" Während sich Ginny mit Teddy ans aufräumen machte. Ging Harry gerade den Flur zu Arthurs Büro entlang, er klopfte an seiner Tür. „JA!" und Harry trat ein.

„Harry!", Arthur war überrascht. „Hallo arthur, ich hab mir gedacht wir sollten uns einmal unterhalten, oder?" Mr. Weasley deutete auf einen Stuhl und Harry setzte sich. „Also Harry was gibt es?", Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Das weißt du doch ganz genau, Arthur." „wenn du mcih auch so anschreien willst wie meine Tochter, dann weißt du ja wo die Tür ist!" Harry blieb der Mund so hatte er Mr. Weasley noch nie sprechen gehört: „Nein Arthur ichwill dich nicht anschreien, ich will mit dir reden. Wie erwachsene Menschen." Arthur sah ihn an, doch Harry hielt dem Blick stand: „Du willst also wissen warum ich euch die Jungzaubererabteilung geschikt habe?" Harry nickte. „Und du glaubst das ich dir das einfach so erzähle, obwohl nicht einmal meiner Frau den wahren Grund dafür genannt habe?" Harry nickte wieder: „Ich glaube, Arthur, wir haben ein Recht darauf zu erfahren warum, meinst du nicht?" „Wir?" „JA wir, Ginny und ich. Ich liebe deine Tochter." „Das habe ich nie bezweifelt…" „Aber?" „Aber Harry, du hast ihr wehgetan, du warst nicht da als sie dich gebraucht hatte, außerdem weiß ich nicht ob du der Richtige für Ginny bist!" Harry blieb die Luft weg, aber Mr. Weasley sprach auch schon weiter: „Im Moment ist die Gefahr gebannt, Harry, und zwar weil du Voldemort besiegt hast, aber die frage ist wie lange noch, wie lange verhalten sich die übrig gebliebenen Todesser noch ruhig. Du willst einmal Auror werden, Harry, und damit wäre Ginny großer Gefahr ausgesetzt. Sie hat den letzten Kampf schon sehr gelitten und das nur weil sie deine Freundin ist." „Ich hatte mich zu dem Zeitpunkt von Ginny getrennt.", fiel Harry ihm ins Wort. Doch Mr. Weasley lies keinen Einwand gelten: „Und was hat es ihr genutzt, nichts. Wenn ihr zusammen lebt oder sogar irgendwann verheiratet seid, wird sie in noch größerer Gefahr schweben. Ich möchte sie wenigstens noch solange beschützen wie ich es noch kann." „Aber Arthur du weißt doch, Ginny lässt sich nicht gerne beschützen. Und ich werde nie wieder diesen einen Fehler machen." Arthur sah ihn an: „Welchen Fehler?" „Ich werde Ginny nie wieder alleine lassen.", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Harry du hast mir selber immer wieder erklärt, dass du das Böse jagen willst, das du Auror werden willst wie deine Eltern." Doch Harry schüttelte den kopf in der letzte Zeit war ein plan in ihm herangereift mit dem er noch nicht einmal mit Ginny gesprochen hatte, aber er musste sie jetzt übergehen wenn er wollte dass ihre Familie nicht wegen ihnen beiden auseinanderbrach. „Ich werde kein Auror, Arthur!" Mr. Weasley sah ihn an, mit allem hatte er gerechnet nur nicht mit dem: „Aber das war doch dein größter Wunsch, Harry schon immer!" „Ja vielleicht früher einmal, aber jetzt ist mein größter Wunsch mit Ginny ein glückliches und halbwegs ruhiges Leben zu führen, ich hatte genug Abenteuer für 2 Leben." Arthur brachte kein Wort raus, hatte Harry ihm gerade eröffnet das er wegen seiner Tochter darauf verzichtete Auror zu werden? „Und was willst du stattdessen machen?" „Das Böse besiegen!", meinte Harry. Doch Arthur verstand nur Bahnhof hatte ihm der Junge nicht gerade erklärt, dass er… Harry bemerkte das Arthur nicht mehr so ganz mit kam: „Ich werde das Böse bekämpfen, Arthur. Nur anders als ein Auror, werde ich mich eher um die Wunden danach kümmern. Ich will Heiler werden!" Arthur war platt mit allem hatte er gerechnet nur damit nicht. Er zog ein Blatt Pergament aus einem Stapel hervor und Harry erkannte das es seine und Ginnys Akte war, mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes lies Arthur diese in Flammen aufgehen. Er wusste jetzt dass seine kleine bei Harry in guten Händen war. Und Harry, der lächelte Arthur erleichtert an: „Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt zu Ginny!", damit stand er auf und ging zur Tür, er stoppte als er bemerkte das Mr. Weasley zögerte: „Sie würde dir alles verzeihen, Arthur.", sagte er aufmunternd. Dieser grinste und ging hinter Harry her, im Atrium apparierten Sie in die Brookes Street. „Was Ginny nur für Augen machen wird!", dachte Harry bevor er sich um die eigene Achse drehte und verschwand.

"Teddy wenn du nicht still bist, dann kann ich dich auch nicht anziehen!", Ginny stöhnte auf. Sie saß mit Teddy im Schlafzimmer und versuchte ihm gerade ein t-Shirt anzuziehen, aber der kleine Kerl machte sich immer wieder von ihr und versuchte davon zulaufen.  
"Warte hier auf mich Arthur.", Harry lies Mr. Weasley im Flur stehen und ging ins Schlafzimmer, dort hatte er schon Teddys krähen gehört. Er öffnete die Tür: "Ginny?" Ginny drehte sich um, "Harry, und wie..?" Doch ihr Freund unterbrach sie: "Kommst du mal mit!" Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an, doch sie nahm Teddy an die Hand und folgte Harry in den Flur.  
Ihr Vater sah sie an, wie sie da mit Teddy aus dem Zimmer kam, Harry vorneweg. Er musste plötzlich an James und Lilly denken, auch die beiden waren jung, mussten um ihre Beziehung und... nein sowas durfte er nicht denken, nein seiner Tochter würde so etwas nicht passieren. "Dad?" Als Ginny ihren Vater erblickte, wusste sie warum er das alles getan hatte, sie lies Teddy los und fiel in die Arme ihres Vaters. Sie fing an zuschluchzen, Mr. Weasley strich ihr über die Haare und hielt seine Tochter ganz nah bei sich. So einen intimen Moment hatten die beiden schon seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr, nicht seit dem er sie gegen ihren Willen zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte.  
Harry lächelte, er hielt Teddy auf dem Arm, der nur große Augen machte: "Gigi!" "Na kleiner bist du jetzt auch wieder glücklich." "Ähm...", räusperte sich Harry, und Ginny löste sich von Ihrem Vater, "Wollen wir uns eine Tasse Tee machen?" "Doch Arthur schüttelte den Kopf: "Tut mir Leid, ihr beiden. Aber ich muss zu Molly, und ihr sagen dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist, noch eine Woche anschweigen halte ich nicht aus. Da ist mir ihr Gekeife sogar lieber.", Arthur grinste. Auch Ginny und Harry mussten lachen, kurz darauf verabschiedeten sie sich von einander: "Sehen wir uns am Montag?" "Hä?" "Naja am Montag zum Familienessen, Molly würde sich sicher freuen." Harry wollte schon zusagen, aber Ginny fiel ihm ins Wort: "Nein, dad leider nicht, es nicht wegen dir...", fügte sie hinzu denn sie sah die Miene ihres Vaters," aber es ist Harrys Geburtstag und das erste Mal das wir ihn ungestört feiern können." "Ich verstehe.", Arthur nickte, "Aber bitte lasst euch zwischendurch mal bei uns blicken, ja?" Harry und Ginny versprachen dass sie dafür am Mittwoch zum Abendessen kommen würden. Als sie kurze Zeit später alleine waren, fragte Harry sie: "Was hast du an meinem Geburtstag mit mir vor, Schatz?" Doch Ginny lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und verschwand dann um die Haustür zu öffnen, denn Andromeda wollte Teddy abholen. Das hatte diese den beiden durch einen Brief mitgeteilt, nach einer halben Stunden schlossen die beiden wieder die Haustür und ließen sich dann auf das Sofa fallen. Jetzt dachte Harry, jetzt ist ein guter Moment: "Ginny!" "JA!", sie drehte ihren Kopf so das sie Harry in seine grünen Augen blicken konnte. "Ich muss dir was wichtiges sagen." "Alles in Ordnung, du klingst so bedrückt?" "Eigentlich wollte ich dir es ja zuerst sagen..." "Aber?", Ginny setzte sich jetzt auf, sie spürte das sie bei dem Gespräch lieber nicht auf seinem Schoß liegen sollte. "Ich musste es als erstes deinem Vater sagen, weil sonst hätte er diese Anzeige nie zurück gezogen." "Harry, du machst mir Angst, was ist los?" "Ich… ich werde kein Auror, Ginny ich will Heiler werden.", Harry sah sie vorsichtig an. Doch Ginny fragte nur: "Warum?" Er war überrascht, er hatte sich jede Reaktion vorstellen können, nur das sie ruhig blieb, dass hatte er nicht erwartet. "Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen Ginny, ich will alles bloß nicht mehr kämpfen. Aber ich will Menschen helfen, und ich denke so kriege ich das ganz gut hin, oder?" "Hast du dir das gut überlegt?", sie schaute ihn an, Ginny hatte Angst das er irgendwelche unüberlegte Entscheidungen traf. "Ja, Ginny hab ich!" "Dann ist ja gut!", sie küsste ihn.


	4. Geburtstagsüberraschung

Leise stand Ginny auf, sie sah zu ihrem Freund, der schlief noch und hatte sie nur widerwillig aus seinen Armen gelassen, doch

Leise stand Ginny auf, sie sah zu ihrem Freund, der schlief noch und hatte sie nur widerwillig aus seinen Armen gelassen, doch mittlerweile taugte ihm ihr Kopfkissen schon als Ersatz. Sie lächelte, dass alles so gut ausgehen würde hatte sie nicht mehr für möglich gehalten.

langsam wachte Harry auf, er merkte das Ginny aufgestanden war: „Was hatte sie nun wieder vor?" Er hörte Geräusche aus der Küche, leises Radiogedudel und es machte sich sanfter Kaffeegeruch in der Wohnung breit, jetzt hielt ihn nicht mal mehr die Wärme im Bett. Harry stand auf ging in die Küche, im Türrahmen blieb er stehen, und beobachtete Ginny, summte leise mit dem Radio mit. „Guten Morgen, Gin!", er lächelte als sie sich erschrocken umdrehte. „Hey Guten Morgen, du solltest doch noch im Bett liegen." „Warum sollte ich das?", fragte er und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Naja, ich wollte dich aufwecken und …" „Das sind doch alles Sachen die man jetzt auch nachholen kann oder?", Harry zog sie in seine Arme. Ginny sah ihm in die Augen: „Happy Birthday, Harry!", dann küsste sie ihn. Es schien ihm perfekt, Ginny in seinen Armen, die Sonne schien: „Du bist toll Ginny, danke!" Sie löste sich von ihm und schenkte 2 Tassen Kaffee ein: „Danke wofür?" „Es ist das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk was ich jemals bekommen habe." „Dann lass dich mal überraschen!", Ginny grinste geheimnisvoll. „Was hast du vor?" „Hast du irgendetwas an dem Wort Überraschung nicht verstanden?", Ginny stand auf und öffnete das Fenster, um die Eulen hereinzulassen, die sich gerade im Anflug befanden. „Na großer Andrang heute, he?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Hey Pig." Harry begrüßte Ron's Eule, er nahm ihm das Packet ab, was er um sein Bein gebunden hatte. „Die zwei sind verrückt.", stieß Harry hervor. „Wieso?", Ginny schaute hinter dem Evening Standard hervor. „Schau dir das mal an!", Harry hielt ein neues Spickoskop und ein Buch über Heilkunst hoch. „Tja da konnte sich wohl jemand nicht entscheiden. Was hast du eigentlich von meinen Eltern bekommen?" „Na was wohl einen Weasley- Pulli in grün!" „Mum kann's echt nicht lassen.", stöhnte Ginny und verzog sich ins Bad, während Harry weiter seine Geschenke auspackte, von George und Mary gab's ein Paket mit dem halben Sortiment vom Scherzartikelladen.

„Was hast du heute eigentlich mit mir vor, Ginny?", Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig, denn er war total gespannt auf die Überraschung seiner Freundin. Doch die lächelte: „Du müsstest nur mal hin hören, Harry!" Er sah verwirrt aus. „Harry, du bist doch sonst so schlau!", Ginny sah ihn frech an. Und dann machte es klick, er nahm das Lied im Radio war:

I know a place that we can go to  
A place where no one knows you  
They won't know who we are  
I know a place that we can run to  
And do those things we want to  
They won't know who we are

Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there

I know a place that we've forgotten  
A place where we won't get caught in  
They won't know who we are they won't know Who we are  
I know a place where we can hide out  
And turn our hearts inside out  
They won't know who we are

Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there

I know a place we'll be together  
And stay this young forever  
They won't know who we are

Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there

We can get away to a better place if you let me take you there  
We can go there now cause every second counts  
Girl just let me take you there  
Take you there

"Was hast du mit mir vor Ginny?", Harry wiederholte seine Frage, „Und vor allem wie passend das das Lied gerade im Radio läuft." „Das ist nur ne CD Harry, übertreiben muss ich dann doch nicht. Und was ich heute mit dir vorhabe, hmm lass mich mal nachdenken." Harry stürzte sich auf sie und kitzelte sie. „Ist ja gut, ich gebe auf!", Ginny keuchte, „Wir beide flüchten heute mal vor dem Trubel…" Harry sah sie skeptisch an. „Ich meine noch einen Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse halt ich nicht aus, und wenn mir Rita Kimmkorn noch einmal in die Quere kommt lass ich einen Flederwichtfluch auf sie los! Und deswegen verbringen wir heute einen Tag unerkannt in London, na wie klingt das?" „Das ist perfekt.", Harry küsste sie.

Sie verbrachten einen Tag in London, einen Tag ohne Zuschauer, ohne Autogrammjäger und ohne Zeitungen.

„Mmh, das war lecker.", Harry streckte sich auf der Picknickdecke aus, die beiden lagen in den Kensigton Gardens um Sie herum tobten Kindern und manche joggten oder genossen wie sie einfach nur die Sonne. „Was?", Ginny beugte ihren Kopf hinunter. „Das?", sie schob ihm noch eine Kirsche in den Mund, „Oder das?" sie beugte sich noch weiter zu Harry und küsste ihn innig, langsam lies sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten. Harry stöhnte leicht auf, er hielt ihren Kopf in beiden Händen und fuhr ihr durch die ihre kurzen Haare. Erst nach einer Weile lösten sich die beiden von einander. „Ich hatte heute einen wunderschönen Tag, Ginny. Danke!" „Gern geschehen. Dafür bin ich doch da, oder?" Als es langsam dunkel wurde machten sich Harry und Ginny auf den Weg nach Hause. „Ich glaub wir waren zulange weg.", meinte Ginny scherzhaft, als sie Wohnung betraten. „Wie meinst du das?", Harry schloss seine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille und die beiden gingen in Richtung Telephon. „Deswegen!", Ginny nickte in Richtung Anrufbeantworter dort leuchtete eine 5. Ginny drückte auf die Abhörtaste und ging ins Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen. „Hallo hier sind Harry & Ginny. Wir haben grad was Wichtigeres zu tun als ans Telephon zugehn. Quatscht uns einfach voll, wir melden uns dann!" Harry hörte die Nachrichten ab, alles Geburtstagswünsche, auch Ron und Hermine die die beiden heute Abend zum Essen treffen wollten. „Ginny was hälst du davon?" „Was halt ich von was?", rief diese aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Mit Ron und Hermine essen gehen, heute abend?" „Ja warum nicht?" „Ok ich ruf Hermine an!" Eine stunde später trafen sich die 4 in einer kleinen Trattoria in der Nähe vom Paddington Bahnhof. „Happy Birthday Harry!", Hermine fiel ihrem besten Freund um den Hals, und auch Ron umarmte Harry. Es wurde ein entspannter Abend. „Wie lange ist das eigentlich her, dass wir alle ganz in Ruhe zusammen sitzen können, was essen und einfach nur Spaß haben?", Harry sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Ewig, ich kann mich gar nicht mehr so genau daran erinnern!", Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber hab ich noch nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Nein das ist falsch, ich hatte mich im letzten Jahr einfach nicht getraut darüber nach zudenken.", Hermine seufzte, Ron legte einen Arm um sie. Ginny lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Dann kam auch schon der Kellner und wollte die Bestellung aufnehmen. Da fiel Harry auf wie gut sich Ginny mittlerweile in der Muggelwelt zurecht fand, im Gegensatz zu Ron der immer noch große Augen machte, wenn er mit der U- Bahn fuhr, oder ein Handy irgendwo klingelte. Mit einem Computer wollte ihm Hermine schon gar nicht vertraut machen, „Ich bin schon froh das er jetzt Telefonieren kann ohne das ich Angst haben muss, dass er das Telephon kaputt macht.", hatte sie Harry in einer ruhigen Minute gestanden. Hermine wohnte wieder im Haus ihrer Eltern, Ron blieb im Fuchsbau.

„Ich frage mich warum die beiden nicht zusammen wohnen?" Harry fuhr mit seinen Finger durch Ginnys Haare. Die beiden lagen im Bett und Ginny mit ihrem kopf seiner Brust, sie waren gerade vom Abend mit ihrem Bruder und Hermine nach Hause gekommen. „Hermine hat gemeint, sie braucht etwas Zeit, sie war letztes Jahr die ganze Zeit mit irgendjemanden zusammen gewesen, sie hat mir gesagt es ist auch mal ganz schön wenn man nach hause kommt und man muss keine Angst haben was er jetzt schon wieder angestellt haben könnte." „Hey ihr tut so, als ob Ron ein kleines Kind sei.", in dem Moment als er es sagte, wollte er sich schon auf die Zunge beißen. „Bist du der beste Freund von meinem Bruder, oder nicht?" „Ich liebe dich Ginny!", damit beendete er das Thema Ron und Hermine. „Ich dich auch. Schlaf gut!", Ginny gab ihm einen Gute Nacht Kuss und kuschelte sich dann an seine Seite und schlief ein. Auch Harry legte sich zurecht und schloss die Augen. Vor seinem Auge lief noch einmal der ganze Tag ab, es war alles in allem sein schönster Geburtstag gewesen, und das lag vor allem an seinen Freunden und dem Wesen was gerade in seinen Armen schlummerte.

„Sie benimmt sich wie ein Muggel!", Ron schrie fast. Hermine stand vor ihm und funkelte ihn an: „Meine Güte Ron, sie wohnt in Muggellondon was hast du erwartet, dass sie mit Umhang zum Essen auftaucht!" Auch Ron war, wie Harry, Ginnys Veränderung nicht entgangen. „Ron, das hat nur sein Gutes, ich glaube nicht dass die beiden später mal in den magischen Teilen von England leben werden.", Hermine versuchte ihre Stimme zusenken, schließlich sollten die Nachbarn nicht schon wieder Zeugen eines Streits werden. „Wie meinst du das?", Ron war erschrocken. „Ginny will ihren Kindern das ersparen, was sie erlebt hat." Ihr Freund wusste immer noch nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Sie will dass ihre Kinder sich in beiden Welten zuhause fühlen. Wie ich übrigens auch!" Der letzte Satz gab Ron den Rest. „Du, du willst Kinder?", er sah sie an. Und Hermine spürte das sie eine Grenze überschritten hatte, aber jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr: „Ja will ich.", sagte sie leise. Ron schluckte, sie hatten noch nie konkret über die Zukunft gesprochen. Aber es gab eine Frage die schon länger in ihm brannte: „Mit mir?", vorsichtig sah er seine Freundin an. Doch Hermine nickte nur stumm. Und plötzlich ohne Plan und ohne wirklich zu wissen warum er es tat, sagte er: „Heirate mich!" Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund und japste nach Luft. Hat er das wirklich gerade gefragt? Träum ich das nur? Nein er steht vor mir, mit diesem Ausdruck in den Augen. „Du musst mir nicht gleich antworten, ich weiß auch nicht warum jetzt…", stotterte er vor sich hin. Doch dann flog Hermine in seine Arme, „Ja, ich will dich heiraten!" Die beiden versanken in einen tiefen Kuss.

„Du kommst doch hoffentlich auch mit?", Ginny saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa und klemmte das Telephon zwischen Ohr und Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht, kann ich da so einfach mit?", meinte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Jetzt stell dich bitte nicht so an, du gehörst praktisch zur Familie. Und es kommen so viele Leute, ich möchte dass du meine Freunde aus Hogwarts kennen lernst." „Ginny ich kann doch auch morgen Vormittag vorbei kommen und dir dein Geschenk…" „Nein!", unterbrach Ginny sie, „Ich seh dich dann morgen Abend pünktlich um 19.00 mit George im Fuchsbau. Und verspäte dich nicht Mary, das kann ich nicht leiden!", lachend legte sie auf. Ginny lies sich nach hinten fallen. Morgen würde sie endlich volljährig sein, sie konnte es kaum erwarten. Plötzlich klopfte es am Fenster, Ginny schrack auf erkannte dann aber 2 Eulen, sie ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Es waren Hogwartseulen. „Die Briefe!", schoss es ihr durch den kopf. Sie saß am Küchentisch als Harry nach hause kam. Er war bei Hermine gewesen, und hatte Neuigkeiten die Ginny ihm niemals glauben würde. „Ginny! Was ich dir erzählen werde, wirst du mir nie glauben!" „Küche!", war ihre Antwort. „Hey.", er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Die Briefe sind da, Harry!" „Welche Briefe?", Harry verstand nichts, er war viel zu aufgeregt um auch nur in irgendeiner Weise zu denken. „Hogwarts.", war Ginny's knappe Antwort. Harry sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel, ja Hogwarts, er war seit der Schlacht nicht mehr dort gewesen. Er hatte nicht einmal an Hogwarts gedacht, es war einfach zu viel los gewesen, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wieder ins Schloss zugehen, ganz normal in den Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, der Gemeinschaftsraum, Qudditch… alles so unbedeutend geworden. „Dir scheint's ja richtig die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.", Ginny sah ihn an, ihre Stimme klang lustig, doch ihre Augen sprachen eine andere Geschichte. doch Harry war in dem Moment einfach zu perplex um das zu bemerken. „Was gabs denn so wichtiges, was werd ich dir nie glauben?" Mit einem Schlag war Harry wieder im hier und jetzt. Er lachte und sah seine Freundin an: „Hermine und Ron heiraten!", er lies die Bombe platzen. Ginny saß da wie vom Donner gerührt: „Du verarscht mich oder?" „Nein, er hat sie gestern Abend gefragt." „Wie er es nur immer wieder schafft die Kurve zu kriegen…", Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, „Weiß es Mum eigentlich schon?" „Nein, aber sie wollen es erst nach deinem Geburtstag bekannt geben, aus Rücksicht.", Harry setzte sich Ginny auf den Schoß. „Wie lieb von den beiden.", grummelte diese und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Gönnst du es Ihnen nicht?" „Doch schon aber ist es nicht ein wenig komisch. Mein Bruder will heiraten!", Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Wollen wir unsere Briefe öffnen?", wechselte Harry das Thema, irgendwie war es trotz allem seltsam übers Heiraten zu sprechen. Das sie es irgendwann tun würden war klar, doch sie hatten noch nichts besprochen und es schien ihm so als wolle sich Ginny noch Zeit lassen. Ginny nickte. Er riss seinen Brief auf, er hatte einen besonderen erwatet aber es war derselbe wie immer, nur diesmal war er nicht mit Dumbledores Unterschrift unterzeichnet, sondern mit der von McGonagall. „Ist sie doch seine Nachfolgerin geworden.", Harry seufzte. „Und?" „Was, Ginny?" „Bist du Schulsprecher geworden?" Harry musste lachen: „Wie kommst du da drauf?" „Naja…denk doch mal nach!" „Nein bin ich nicht." „Schade, ich hab gedacht ich hätte vielleicht ein paar Vorteile!", Ginny drehte sich um saß jetzt mit dem Gesicht zu Harry. „Dafür bist du schon sicher in der Quidditchmannschaft gesetzt." „Harry, hör auf. Wir wollen doch nicht dass sich halb Hogwarts das Maul über uns zerreißt, weil sie denken du bevorzugst mich." Ginny sah ihn ernst an. „Es kann doch jeder wissen, dass ich dich allen anderen in jeder Situation vorziehen werde.", Harry grinste sie an. Ginny wollte gerade ansetzten zu widersprechen, doch Harry küsste sie und verhinderte somit jeden Widerspruch. „Damit kann man nicht alles lösen, Schatz.", meinte Ginny als sie sich von ihm löste. „Nicht alles, aber fast alles!" „Du bist ein Idiot.", sie stand auf und öffnete nun endlich ihren Brief: „Dasselbe wie bei dir nur ein paar andere Fächer.", bemerkte sie als sie seinen neugierigen Blick sah.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Gin.", Harry bückte sich über sie und küsste sie sanft. Verwirrt schlug Ginny ihre Augen auf: „Harry ist was passiert?" „Ja, heute vor 17 Jahren ist einer meiner Wünsche in Erfüllung gegangen_(Danke Daniel für die Vorlage)_" Ginny sah ihn immer noch mit verschlafenen Blick an. „Schatz du bist heute vor genau 17 Jahren und warte… 1 Minute geboren." Ginny lächelte: „So was hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt!" „Das will ich auch hoffen.", Harry gab ihr noch einen Kuss. Ginny gähnte herzhaft: „Schatz nicht böse sein, aber ich hatte mir damals echt ne unchristliche Zeit ausgesucht.", sie schaute auf den Wecker, dort leuchtete es 3.53. „Kein Problem wir haben morgen den ganzen Tag." Harry legte sich wieder hin zog Ginny in seine Arme. „Den ganzen Tag, höchstens den halben, du vergisst um 18.30 werden wir spätestens bei meinen Eltern erwartet.", schnaufte sie. Ginny konnte sich schon lebhaft vorstellen, wie es würde, die ganze Familie Weasley auf einen Haufen, hoffentlich konnten sie so schnell wie möglich flüchten. Ginny schloss die Augen und kurze Zeit später schlief sie ein.

„Mach das du wieder in dein Bett gehst!", Harry wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, da stand seine Freundin an ihrem Geburtstag in der Küche und machte Frühstück. „Es wird Zeit dass wir wieder nach Hogwarts kommen, Ginny. Wir brauchen dann nämlich nicht mehr selber zu kochen." Bei dem Wort Hogwarts versteinerten sich Ginnys Gesichtszüge: „Nein, nur nicht daran denken. Das Schloss hat sich geändert, mir wird dort nichts mehr passieren.", dachte sie. „Ganz ruhig, du musst mich nicht an Hermine verpetzen, ich mag Hauselfen. nicht vergessen ja?" Er hatte nichts gemerkt, er sollte nicht mitkriegen wie sehr es ihr noch zu schaffen machte. „Noch mal alles gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz!" Wie schon vor 2 Wochen warteten bereits einige Geschenke und Briefe auf Ginny.

„Wann bekomm ich eigentlich dein Geschenk, Harry?", sie sah ihn schief an. „Das holen wir gemeinsam ab. Wenn du angezogen bist!" Eine Stunde später standen die beiden vor einem Juwelier in London. „Was wollen wir hier Harry, das sieht furchtbar teuer aus?", Ginny sah sich unsicher um. „Komm und lass dich überraschen.", Harry zog sie ins Ladeninnere, zielstrebig ging er auf den Tresen zu hinter dem eine ältere Dame stand. „Hallo, mein Name ist Harry Potter ich würde gern meine Bestellung abholen." Die Frau nickte und ging nach hinten, um Harrys Bestellung zuholen.

Ginny sah sich derweil im Laden um, und bestaunte den ausgestellten Schmuck. „Und fertig geschaut?", Harry beugte sich über ihre Schulter und schaute sich an was Ginny gerade betrachtet hatte: „Schick ich muss sagen du hast Geschmack." „Das sieht man auch an meinem Freund.", konterte Ginny schlagfertig. „Gehen wir dann?" „Was hast du da in der Hand.", Ginny wurde langsam ungeduldig. Doch Harry lies sie eiskalt abblitzen und zog sie in Richtung U-Bahn. Am Kings Cross stiegen sie aus: „Harry das Schuljahr fängt erst am 1. September an, wir sind drei Wochen zu früh!", Ginny verstand gar nichts mehr. Kurze Zeit standen sie am Übergang zu Gleis 9 ¾. Ginny sah ihn noch immer verwundert an, doch Harry legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihr still zu sein: „ Ok was ich dir jetzt sage, ist kein Antrag oder so. Ich will's dir einfach nur sagen weil es Zeit dafür ist." „Harry…" „Bitte Ginny wenn du mich unterbrichst dann verlier ich den Faden und das wär nicht gut…" „Bist du dir sicher dass das wirklich kein Antrag wird?", Ginny zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Ginny!", stöhnte Harry. Ginny hob entschuldigend die Hände. Die Menschen hetzten an ihnen vorbei, einige sahen sie flüchtig an, doch die meisten liefen schnell weiter.

„Ok, hier hab ich dich das erste Mal gesehen, du wolltest unbedingt mit nach Hogwarts…" Ginny grinste als sie an diesen Tag zurückdachte. „ Ich hab lange gebraucht um zu verstehen wie wichtig du für mich bist. Das letzte Jahr war schwer für uns, wir sind beide daran gewachsen. Aber es hat uns auch gezeigt dass wir beide zusammen gehören, dass wir ohne den anderen nicht richtig funktionieren. Ich hab jede Nacht diese gottverdammte Karte angestarrt damit ich dir auch nur in irgendeiner Weise nah sein kann…" Er zog ein kleines Kästchen heraus. „Das ist für dich.", Harry gab ihr das kleine Päckchen. Ginny standen Tränen in den Augen, sie war gerührt, mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie das Kästchen: „Harry das ist ja…" Harry nahm den Ring heraus und sagte: „Das sind drei Ringe in einem Gin. Sie sind alle untereinander verbunden und du kannst sie nicht voneinander lösen, sie gehören zusammen, so wie wir. Diese Ringe stehen für uns Gin. Einer für mich, einer für Dich und der dritte für die liebe die uns verbindet, oder für unsere Vergangenheit, für unsere Zukunft und für unsere Gegenwart die die 2 anderen mit einander verbindet." Ginny lief die erste Träne über die Wange: „Danke, Harry. Du weißt gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet!", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme, sie zog ihn an sich heran und küsste ihn innig, ganz nah sollte er ihr sein. Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Taille und sie sog seinen Duft in sich ein, niemals würde er vergessen wie er roch. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich von einander. „Da ist noch was eingraviert, ich hab den Text im Verlies meiner Eltern gefunden. Er sagt alles was du mir bedeutest." Ginny nahm den Ring nah vor ihr Auge um die Gravierung besser lesen zu können. Auf dem einen stand: You've been everything I ever have! In den anderen war: I think about you all the time! und in den 3. war: You've calling me, now I'm going home.

"Harry das kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich kenne die Sprüche…" Während Ginny nachdachte schob Harry seiner Freundin den Ring auf ihren linken Mittelfinger. „ Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein, das sind Liedteile aus Caledonia!", Ginny lächelte. „Caledonia?" „Ja, das ist ein irisches Liebeslied." „Deswegen…" „Was deswegen…?", Ginny legte den Arm um Harrys Hüfte und die 2 gingen Richtung Ausgang. „Es war ein Teil vom Eheversprechen meines Vaters.", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als war dies nichts Besonderes. Doch Ginny spürte das es ihm anders ging: „Was ist denn los?" „Es ist ein komisches Gefühl." „ Ich verstehe, aber ist es nicht schön dass du und dein Dad dieselben Worte gefunden habt, um der Frau der ihr liebt zusagen, was sie einem bedeutet?" Aus der Sichtweise hatte es Harry noch gar nicht betrachtet, er lächelte: „Ja du hast Recht, das ist schön!"

Am Abend stieg dann im Fuchsbau eine große Geburtstagparty für Ginny alle waren gekommen, es wurde eine richtig schöne Feier, „Die erste in Frieden!", seufzte Hermine zwischendurch erleichtert. Die beiden hielten ihr Versprechen nichts an Ginnys Geburtstag von der Verlobung bekannt zugeben, doch um 2 nach Zwölf konnte Ron nicht mehr an sich halten und platzte mit der Neuigkeit heraus. Ginny musste lachen, ja so war ihr Bruder. Während Hermine und Ron von allen beglückwünscht wurden, verzog sie sich in den hinteren Teil des Gartens, dort stieß sie fast mit Neville und Hannah Abbott zusammen die wild in einer dunklen Ecke rumknutschten. „Ja", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst, „die Welt hatte sich verändert, sie ist besser und schöner geworden." „Ja, das ist sie!" Erschrocken drehte sich Ginny um, sie blickte in die Augen ihrer besten Freundin. „Na ist dir der Trubel zuviel geworden?", fragte Ginny sie. „Ja etwas, und nachdem ich dich alleine weggehen sehn, bin ich hinter her. Oder wolltest du alleine sein?", Hermine sah sie an. „Nein.", Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, „Hast du dir das auch gut überlegt?" „Was? " „Willst du wirklich in diese Familie einheiraten und dazu noch meinen Bruder." „Ja das will ich.", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme. „Ich freu mich so für euch!", Ginny umarmte sie. „Danke!" „Habt ihr schon einen Termin?" „So schnell, Ginny?" „Hey ich kenn meinen Bruder, wenn er was macht dann macht er es richtig.", sie musste lachen. Und auch Hermine fing an zukichern: „Ja haben wir nach unserem letzten Schuljahr im Sommer, so hat jeder noch Zeit sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhne. Auch eure Tante Muriel! Wirst du meine Trauzeugin, Ginny?" Ginny war überrascht, aber auch total froh: „Ja nichts lieber als das!" Noch einmal umarmten sich die zwei. „Alles ändert sich Hermine, Neville hat eine Freundin, es ist Frieden, Harry wird kein Auror mehr. Du und Ron heiratet. Mir kommt es so vor als hätte ich sich die Welt im letzten Jahr zurück gedreht und jetzt besinnt sie sich wieder auf ihre richtige Richtung und dreht sich wieder nach vorne." „Das hast du schön gesagt Ginny. Du hast recht, und ich finde wir sollten unsere neue Welt mit einem Glas Sekt begrüßen!" Lachend und Arm in Arm gingen die zwei Mädchen wieder zurück zu den anderen auf in ihr neues, altes Leben!

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit nach Hogwarts komme!", Ginny hatte leise gesprochen, doch im Raum war es plötzlich totenstill, jeder war in seiner Bewegung erstarrt. Hermine fasste sich als erste: „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, oder?" Harry sah seine Freundin an, er war perplex, sie hatte so etwas noch nie erwähnt. Dementsprechend muss er auch ausgeschaut haben. „Mach den Mund zu Harry, du schaust Ron gerade unheimlich ähnlich.", Meinte George und wandte sich dann seiner kleinen Schwester zu, „Überstürzt du da nicht gerade was?" Alle schwiegen und Ginny schaute nervös zu Harry, der saß mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht da und starrte auf sein Toast. Zum Glück sind Arthur und Ron nicht da, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie waren die Nacht über im Fuchsbau geblieben, und frühstückten jetzt zusammen. Frühstücken konnte es man nicht mehr nennen, denn die Uhr rückte immer weiter auf die eins zu. „Harry?", Ginny sah ihn fragend an. Er verstand und erhob sich. Beide gingen, mit den Blicken der anderen im Rücken, ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist los, Ginny?" Sie drehte nervös an ihrem Ring, sie wusste, wenn sie wollte dass Harry sie verstand, musste sie die Wahrheit sagen, die komplette Wahrheit.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht ob ich wieder zurück kann."

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich wieder durch die Gänge gehen kann, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass Carrow hinter mir auftaucht? Meine Freunde wurden in Klassenzimmern gefoltert, und jetzt soll ich mich da hinsetzen und für meine UTZ- Prüfungen zu lernen?", Ginny schluchzte. Harry war geschockt, er hatte nicht geahnt, dass sie das immer noch so mitnehmen würde. Er trat neben sie und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe!", sie schluchzte immer weiter. Harry wiegte seine Freundin hin und her. „Du verstehst mich doch oder?", mit Tränenverhangenem Blick schaute sie ihn unsicher an. „Ginny ich…", Harry konnte sie einfach nicht anschauen, stur richtete er seinen Blick geradeaus. Immer noch schluchzte Ginny in seinen Armen: „Was, Harry?" „Ginny, hast du mir damals…", Harry wusste nicht wie er es ausdrücken sollte, denn was er sie fragen wollte, würde Ginny verletzen, dessen war er sich sicher. „Hast du mir damals alles gesagt?"

Schweigen, Ginny hatte aufgehört zu schluchzen. Sie sah ihn an, die Augen vom Weinen gerötet, doch diese hatten einen Ausdruck der Harry zurück schrecken lies. Sie löste sich von ihm und ging ans Fenster, die Hände auf den Sims gestützt, atmete sie rief durch: „Wie kommst du darauf?" Harry wusste jetzt oder nie: „Ginny, ich kenne dich. Der Brief hat dich so aus dem Konzept gebracht. Glaubst du wirklich ich hab das nicht gemerkt? Du hast dich verändert seitdem…" Langsam ließ sie den Fenstersims los und drehte sich um: „Das willst du nicht wissen, Harry!" „Doch Ginny, ich will es wissen, ich muss es wissen. Ich muss es wissen damit ich dir helfen kann." „Und was hast du mir alles verschwiegen?" Er sah Ginny verständnislos an. „Denk einfach nach, Harry. Denk bloß an dein 6. Schuljahr!", ihre Stimme war hart, so hatte er sie noch nie sprechen gehört. „Ich wollte dich doch nur…" Aber Ginny unterbrach ihn: „Beschützen. Und genau dasselbe will ich auch!" Er schaute seine Freundin an, sie stand mit dem Blick zum Fenster, die Sonne schien ihr aufs Haar und die braunen Augen glitzerten. Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr und stellte sich einfach nur vor sie hin: „Ich bin bei dir Gin!" Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter: „Gehen wir nach Hause, Harry bitte!" Sie apparierten in die Brookes Street. Harry machte Tee, und sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch. Ginny holte tief Luft: „Du hast Neville gefragt, wann er so erwachsen geworden ist?" Harry nickte, als Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte. „Er hat dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, weil ich ihn drum gebeten hatte." „Sagst du mir jetzt die Wahrheit?" „Wenn du mir versprichst nicht auszuflippen, oder auf sonstige dumme Ideen kommst.", sie sah ihn auffordernd an, „Ich könnte dir sonst nichts mehr erzählen, ohne Angst um dich zu haben!", sie drückte seine Hand. Harry nickte stumm und erwiderte ihren Druck.

„Neville wollte mich beschützen. Er hat versucht mich zu verteidigen. Luna und er haben sich vor mich gestellt, doch Carrow hat sie einfach außer Gefecht gesetzt. Deswegen konnte Carrow mich entführen. Neville hat, als er mich daraus holte, gesagt, er würde meinen Gesichtsausdruck nie vergessen, Harry. Ich dachte es langt wenn Neville das durch machen muss, ich will nicht dass du immer an diese Geschichte denkst, wenn du mich ansiehst!"

„Wir müssen aufhören uns gegenseitig zu beschützen, Ginny!" „Dann musst du noch eines wissen…" „Was?" „Ich bin damals ohne Gegenwehr mitgegangen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass meinen Freunden noch mehr Leid zugefügt wird. Und…dass er euch drei für eine Zeit vergisst, wenn er mit mir beschäftigt ist." Ginny schloss die Augen, sie fühlte sich leer, wie eine Hülle, sie hatte gerade Dinge erzählt die sie eigentlich für immer vergessen wollte. „Ich bin da Ginny, ich bin für DICH immer da!" Sie nickte stumm, und meinte dann: „Ich komm mit zurück nach Hogwarts, Dämonen besiegen oder so ähnlich würde Luna jetzt sagen.", ihre Stimme klang resolut und duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Die nächsten Tage gingen beide sehr vorsichtig miteinander um, sie hatten beide auf schmerzliche Art und Weiße erfahren müssen, wie zerbrechlich sie doch waren!


	5. Back to the rules

„Ciao, Mum, Dad!", Ginny umarmte ihre Eltern. Sie standen am Gleis 9 ¾ und der Hogwartsexpress war zur Abfahrt bereit. „Jetzt beeilt euch aber…", Mrs. Weasley drückte noch einmal Ron und Hermine und scheuchte dann die 4 Richtung Zug. „Ich wünsche euch viel spaß und bitte diesmal keinen Ärger!", Mr. Weasley blickte in die Runde sein Blick blieb bei Harry hängen. Dieser hob die Hände: „Keine Angst Arthur, ich hatte genug Ärger für 2 Leben!" „Ich weiß, mein Junge, ich weiß!" Die Lock stieß eine Dampfwolke in den September Himmel. „Ihr müsst los!", drängte Molly und die 4 verschwanden unter letzten Verabschiedungen im Zug. Im letzten Teil des Expresses fanden sie ein leeres Abteil, erschöpft ließen sie sich auf die Polster fallen. „Ist hier noch frei?", Nevilles Kopf tauchte im Spalt der Tür auf. „Na klar, komm rein!", Hermine lächelte ihn erfreut an. „Danke! Man findet nirgends mehr einen Platz, es ist schlimmer als früher!" Ginny wandte sich ihm und zu und Harry musste sie aus seiner Umarmung loslassen: „Wie geht's eigentlich Hannah?" Neville wurde rot und Ron konnte sich ein Prusten nicht mehr verkneifen. Doch Ginny giftete: „Ich sag nur Lavender Brown!" Ron war sofort still, und jetzt mussten die anderen anfangen zu lachen, Ginny lehnte sich wieder zufrieden an Harry. Dann brachte Neville ein neues Thema zur Sprache: „Wie wirst du mit Draco umgehen, Hermine?" Auch die anderen sahen Hermine jetzt an, Hermine war das Thema sichtlich unangenehm. Deswegen zuckte sie bloß mit den Schultern. Zwischen Ron und Harry entspann sich eine Diskussion, warum Mc Gonagall ausgerechnet Malfoy zum Schülersprecher ernannt hatte. „Ich glaube sie wollte ein Zeichen setzen." „Und ich glaube sie dreht am Rad!", widersprach Ron. „Ron!", fauchte Hermine. „Ich mein, ja nur. Wie kommt sie auf die Idee einen ehemaligen Todesser, Schulsprecher werden zulassen?!" „McGonagall will zeigen das der Krieg vorbei ist, Ron. Und wie geht das besser als wenn die 2 Verfeindästeten Häuser zusammen arbeiten müssen?" Doch Ron schnaubte nur auf Harrys Einwand. „Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass er das nicht so ganz freiwillig gemacht hat?", Ginny hatte sich von Harry gelöst, und baute sich vor ihrem Bruder auf. Auf einmal wurde ihm die Ähnlichkeit zwischen seiner Freundin und Mrs. Weasley richtig bewusst, auch Ron schien das zu merken, denn er schrumpfte immer mehr zusammen. „Verstehst du eigentlich überhaupt etwas?", fauchte Ginny und rauschte aus dem Abteil. Ron schaute ihr verdattert hinter: „Mann, sie wird Mum immer ähnlicher." Harry und Neville mussten lachen, doch Hermine schaute ihren Freund böse an: „Halt einfach mal deine Klappe, Ronald!", auch Hermine verschwand aus dem Abteil und Ron murmelte nur etwas von „Weibern!" Harry sah beunruhigt zur Tür.

„Ginny warte!", keuchend holte Hermine ihre Freundin ein, „Alles ok?" „Ach es ist nur… Ron macht mich wahnsinnig, bei ihm ist immer alles schwarz oder weiß! Wie hälst du das nur aus?", seufzend sah Ginny Hermine an. „Wie hälst du es aus, dass Harry sich immer die Schuld für alles und jeden gibt?" „Ok!", Ginny grinste. „Warum hat dich das Thema eigentlich so wütend gemacht?" „Er wollte doch nur seine Mutter schützen, Hermine!" Hermine sah sie an, und Ginny verstand es als Aufforderung weiter zu erzählen: „ Er hatte Angst vor seinem Vater das ganze letzte Jahr, man hat es gemerkt Hermine." „Er war dabei als ich gefoltert wurde, Ginny, das kann ich ihm nicht verzeihen!" Ginny verstummte, sie dachte über Hermines letzten Satz nach, dann fand sie die richtigen Worte: „Warst du im letzten Jahr mit allem Einverstanden was Harry gemacht hat, was ihr gemacht habt?" Hermine wollte widersprechen, aber Ginnys Worte sackten langsam: „Vielleicht hast du Recht.", meinte sie dann. Vor dem Schulsprecherabteil trennten sich die beiden. Ginny ging wieder zurück in ihr Abteil. Hermine holte tief Luft, entschlossen trat sie ein. Doch das was sie sah verschlug ihr die Sprache.

Draco saß auf einer der Sitzbänke, er bemerkte gar nicht wie Hermine das Abteil betrat. Sie kniete sich vor ihn hin, und hob seinen Kopf. Jetzt erst realisierte er dass Hermine da war. „Hermine?" „Ja, Draco. Lass mich das machen und dann sagst du mir was passiert ist!", ihr Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch und Draco nickte ergeben. Er zuckte zusammen als Hermine sein Auge abtastete, um zu sehn ob etwas gebrochen ist. „Du musst nicht in den Krankenflügel. Die Schwellung kann ich zurückgehen lassen, aber das Veilchen wird dir noch ein bisschen bleiben.", lautete Hermines Diagnose. „Danke!", flüsterte Draco, „Du hast mehr getan als ich verdient habe." Er meinte jedes Wort ernst, das sah Hermine in seinen Augen. „Vor 5 Minuten hätte ich dir Recht gegeben. Aber ich hatte eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Ginny." Draco nickte nur stumm. „Was ist passiert?", Hermine setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich hatte es gewagt mich in ein Slytherinabteil zusetzen. Aber für die bin ich ein Verräter. Was aus ihrer Sicht auch stimmt. Aber es war falsch, es war einfach alles falsch." Wütend zog er am Ärmel seines Umhanges und entblößte seinen linken Unterarm. Das dunkle Mal, wirkte auf seiner bleichen Haut noch viel bedrohlicher. Hermine zuckte zurück, aber dann wusste sie was sie zu tun hatte: „Das ist vorbei. Du hast dich geändert und nur darauf kommt es an. Lass uns die Vertrauensschüler einweisen!" Von diesem Themenwechsel überrumpelt, wusste Draco gar nicht was er sagen sollte. „Wir sind Schulsprecher, wir sind Vorbilder, zeigen wir allen, dass der Krieg vorbei ist!", Hermine Ging voraus, ins Abteil der Vertrauensschüler. Ron schaute sie fragend an, doch Hermine schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, dann begann sie die Vertrauensschüler einzuweisen. Draco hielt sich im Hintergrund, das war auch besser so, denn die Slytherin und Ravenclaws schauten ihn abschätzig an. „zum Schluss möchte ich noch etwas sehr wichtiges sagen, der Krieg ist vorbei, wir ziehen alle einem Strang, dass wir in Hogwarts und in der Welt da draußen wieder friedlich leben können…", ihr Blick ruhte auf den Ravenclaws und Slytherins, „…aber eure Aufgabe ist es auch dafür zu sorgen. Mal ein Auge zudrücken, ist zwar hin und wieder ganz sinnvoll, aber nicht immer.", jetzt schaute sie zu ihrem Verlobten. „Wir wünschen euch ein schönes Schuljahr!", Draco schaltete sich ein um Hermines Moralpredigt ab zuwürgen.

„Möchtest du nicht mit zu uns kommen?", Hermine deutete auf ihre Abteiltür. „Nein, danke für Euer Angebot aber ich glaube es ist besser…" „Ich denke das ist eine gute Idee!", meinte Ron und Hermine warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. Draco tat ihr leid und sie spürte genauso wie Ginny, dass da noch etwas Gewaltiges auf sie zu kommen würde. In dem Moment als sie darüber nach dachte, öffnete Ron die Abteiltür und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

Neville hatte das Abteil verlassen um Hannah zusuchen, und Harry und Ginny hatten den ungestörten Moment genutzt. Ginny saß auf Harrys Schoß und die beiden knutschten wild. Die beiden merkten nicht einmal wie die drei hereinplatzten. „Hallo?", Ron war außer sich, „Kaum kommen wir Hogwarts näher könnt ihr schon wieder die Fingern nicht von einander lassen." „Das konnten wir vorher auch schon nicht!", sagte Ginny mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, doch sie hatte keine Lust auf Diskussionen und widmete sich lieber wieder Harrys Mund. „Ich geh dann besser.", Draco war die Situation sichtlich unangenehm. „Malfoy?", jetzt erst hatte Harry gemerkt, dass noch ein anderer mit Abteil stand. „Potter!" Ginny glitt von Harrys Schoß, doch seine Hand blieb unter ihrem T-Shirt. Was auch Rons giftige Blicke nicht ändern konnten. „Wir sehen uns Hermine.", Draco wandte sich zur Tür. „Draco…", Harry fingerte in seinem Koffer bis er das gefunden hatte was er suchte: „Ich glaub der gehört dir.", in seinen Fingern hielt er Dracos Zauberstab. „Mein…mein", Draco wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte. „Du musst ihn im Duell gewinnen, Draco. Sonst gehorcht er dir nicht!" Draco sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Ein einfacher Expelliarmus tut's auch.", Harry grinste. „Expelliarmus!", sagte Draco und sein Zauberstab glitt aus Harrys Hand in die seine. „Danke.", glücklich ließ er seinen Zauberstab durch seine Finger gleiten. „Gerne!", Harry streckte ihm seine Hand hin, „Deine Mum hat mir das Leben gerettet, der Krieg ist vorbei und du bist hier. Neuanfang?", er schaute sein gegenüber fragend an. Draco schlug erleichtert ein. Dann ging er wieder ins Schulsprecherabteil. Harry wollte ihn aufhalten, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück: „Es passiert gerade so viel bei ihm, er muss seinen neuen Platz erst noch finden.", Hermine schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf und begann dann zu erzählen was im Schulsprecherabteil passiert ist. Doch schon bald veränderte sich die Landschaft um sie herum und ihnen wurde bewusst das Hogwarts nicht mehr weit sein konnte. Sie schlüpften in ihre Umhänge. Draußen erwartete sie schon das gewohnte Rufen von Hagrid: „Erstklässer bitte zu mir!" Gemeinsam mit Neville und Hannah stiegen sie in eine Kutsche. „Wer noch alles die Thestrale sehen kann?", Hannah kuschelte sich an Nevilles Seite. „Ich glaube man kann sie nicht zählen!", Rons Stimme bekam einen seltsamen Unterton und auch Ginny schaute traurig in die Dunkelheit. „Er fehlt dir, ich weiß." „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut…"

Wenig später betraten sie die große Halle. (Bitte seid nicht böse, wenn ich das Festessen und den sprechenden Hut weglasse. Aber ich glaube es passt nicht so in die Geschichte!)

„Das hast du wirklich gesehen?", Hermine sah Ginny neugierig an. „Wenn ich es dir doch sage, und Hannah macht auch schon die ganze Zeit so komische Andeutungen. Ich wette mit dir zwischen Susan und Draco läuft was!" „Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit, ich hab schon gedacht wir müssten uns da auch noch mit reinhägen.", Hermine grinste.

Auch Ginny war froh, sie hatte Draco seit langem nicht mehr so entspannt gesehen, vor allem nach Weihnachten war er sehr verschlossen gewesen. Draco war für sie ein Freund geworden genauso wie Hannah. Das sich jetzt etwas zwischen Draco und Susan, Hannahs bester Freundin, anbahnte passte irgendwie. Susan war fröhlich und holte Draco immer öfter aus seinem Schneckenhaus, sie war genau das was er brauchte. „Wo müsst ihr euch reinhängen?", fragte Harry der nur den Rest des Gesprächs zwischen den beiden mit bekommen hatte. „In die Sache zwischen Susan und Draco, Schatz.", Ginny lächelte ihren Freund an. „Ihr zwei benehmt euch zurzeit richtig schrecklich wisst ihr das?" „Vielen Dank, im Komplimente machen warst du auch schon mal besser.", Ginny gab ihm einen Rippenstoß. „Was macht ihr hier eigentlich?", Harry blickte auf den überfüllten Tisch, der zwischen den beiden stand. „ich mach Lernpläne für uns, das hat doch bei den ZAG's so gut funktioniert.", Hermine drückte ihm seinen in die Hand. Alles war bunt markiert, und die ganze Woche inklusive Samstag völlig verplant. „Oh wie nett du hast mir Zeit zum Quidditch gegeben. Ach und am Mittwochabend hab ich 2 Stunden für Ginny? Das ist nicht dein Ernst Hermine, oder?", Harrys Worte trieften nur so vor Sarkasmus. Doch Hermine war ganz begeistert von ihren Plänen, und überhorte Harrys Worte geflissentlich. Sie legte auch vor Ginny einen Plan hin, und machte sich dann auf Ron zusuchen und um ihm seinen zu geben. „Jetzt spinnt sie komplett. Ich mein 2 Stunden Zeit für uns. Ich lass mir doch nicht von Hermine vorschreiben, wie viel Zeit ich mit meiner Freundin…", jetzt erst merkte Harry das Ginny nicht reagierte sondern immer weiter in ihrem Buch las, „Ginny, hast du mir gerade zugehört. Stört dich das gar nicht?", er hatte sich in Rage geredet. Doch Ginny antwortete trocken: „Einfach ignorieren, Schatz. Das hilft!" „Ohh, man, ich kill sie wenn sie mir zwischen die Finger kommt." „Das wirst du nicht tun, dafür magst du sie zu sehr.", Ginny legte das Buch zur Seite und setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß: „und weißt du was wir machen, bis Hermines Stundeplan anfängt zu gelten?" „Ich glaub mir fällt da was ein.", Harry grinste schief und nahm Ginny ihre Brille ab, die sie neuerdings zum lesen brauchte und küsste sie. „Harry, Ginny!", Neville war ganz außer Atem. Die beiden schreckten auseinander. „Wir sollen sofort ins Schulsprecherzimmer kommen. Es klingt wichtig!" Mit einem Satz waren die beiden auf den Beinen und hetzten hinter Neville her.

Außer Atem stürzten die drei uns Schulsprecherzimmer. Hermine saß nervös auf der Couch, während Ron vor ihr auf und ab tigerte. Er nickte als er die anderen sah. Harry blickte in die Runde: „Was ist los?" „McGonagall wollte uns alle treffen!", Hermine sah zu Ron. Doch es war Ginny die Antwortete: „Scheiße!", irgendetwas sagte ihr das das überhaupt nicht gut war. „Wo sind Hannah, Susan und Draco?". Harry hatte sich umgedrehte und die drei noch nicht entdeckt. „Hannah sucht sie, aber die sind irgendwo in den Ländereien.", Nevilles Augen richteten sich auf die schwere Eichentür. „Bei dem Wetter, die sind doch krank!", Ron wies zum Fenster, wo der Januar sich wirklich alle Ehre machte. Schon seit einer Woche schneite es ununterbrochen. „Wo sollen sie denn sonst…", legte Ginny schon los. Doch in diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Hannah, gefolgt von Draco und Susan betraten das Zimmer. „Endlich!", seufzte Neville erleichtert auf. „Was ist passiert?", Susan zog fragend die Stirn kraus. „Sie sind vollzählig!", Prof. McGonagall betrat den Raum. Alle bombardierten sie mit Fragen, aber die Schulleiterin hob die Hand und sie verstummten. „Ich möchte nicht lange Drumherum reden", sagte sie in ihrem gewohnt strengen Ton. Sie sahen sich an, instinktiv nahm Susan Draco's Hand, auch Harry zog Ginny ein stück näher zu sich heran. McGonagall quittierte die Szene in keinster Weise und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Todesser sind in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingebrochen!", in dem kleinen Raum war es plötzlich still, jeder sah die Schulleiterin an, als hofften sie zu hören, dass das nur ein Scherz sei. „Todesser.", wisperte Susan mit Schrecken in den Augen. „Ja, Miss Bones. Sie haben das Tor zerstört." „Das Tor?", Rons Stimme klang verwundert. Doch anstatt McGonagall antwortete Harry: „Das Tor des Todes, das Tor durch das Voldemorts Leichnam gestoßen wurde, und durch das…", ihm wurde auf einmal etwas bewusst, „Sirius!", keuchte er. „Ja, Harry. Sirius lebt. Er wurde gerettet!" Zitternd lies Harry sich auf Draco's Schreibtischstuhl sitzen. Ginny legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter. „Wie…Was…?", Ron stotterte vor sich hin.

Nun begann die Schulleiterin zu erzählen: „Rabastan Lestrange ist mit Goyle, Macnair und Amycus Carrow in das Ministerium eingebrochen, dort haben sie dann ihren Vater, Draco, aus den Kerkern befreit und sind unerkannt in die Mysteriumsabteilung gelangt. Das Tor wurde streng bewacht, aber es gelang ihnen die Wache außer Gefecht zusetzen. Es ist noch nicht sicher wie sie es geschafft haben, aber durch einen großen Knall ist das Tor eingestürzt und herausgeschleudert wurden die letzten 2 die hinein gefallen sind: Voldemort und Sirius Black.", sie hatte sich bemüht alles mit einer ruhigen Stimme zu erzählen aber McGonagall war sichtlich geschockt. „Was ist mit den Todessern…", Hannah schaute ihre Schulleiterin fragend an. „Geflohen, alle geflohen." „Aber wie…?", Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. „Wir wissen es noch nicht, aber Kingsley hat eine Untersuchung eingeleitet. Das ganze Ministerium arbeitet auf Hochtouren!" „Das wird nicht langen!", Draco's Stimme klang heiser. „Wie meinen sie das Mr. Malfoy?" „Die haben es geschafft zum 2. Mal in die Mysteriumsabteilung einzubrechen, und dabei noch den Leichnam Voldemorts mitgehen zu lassen. Sie glauben doch wohl selbst nicht das die sich so einfach erwischen lassen!" „Vielleicht haben sie Recht!", erschöpft lies sich McGonagall auf das Sofa sinken. Alt und müde war sie geworden, die sonst so starke Hauslehrerin. Nach einer Weile gemeinsamen Schweigens stand sie auf: „Ich glaube es ist besser sie bleiben heute Nacht hier.", mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs beschwor sie Schlafsäcke und etwas zu essen hervor. „Versuchen sie ein wenig zu schlafen!", damit wandte sie sich zur Tür. „Sirius?", es war das erste was Harry sagte, nachdem er gehört hatte das sein Pate wieder lebte. „Morgen vielleicht, Harry. Im moment ist er im Mungos er darf keinen Besuch erhalten.", damit verlies sie das Schulsprecherzimmer.

Niemand sagte etwas, alle mussten verdauen was sie gerade gehört hatten. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens gingen Hannah und Neville mit zwei Schlafsäcken in Dracos Zimmer, Ron und Hermine taten es ihnen kurze Zeit später gleich gingen aber in Hermines Zimmer. Die anderen vier blieben zurück, Harry und Draco starrten beide vor sich hin unfähig zu begreifen was sie eben gehört hatten. Ginny ging vor Harry in die Hocke, sie nahm seine Hände zwischen de seinen und sah ihn eindringlich an: „Er lebt, Harry. Er lebt. Du kannst ihm jetzt alle Fragen stellen und erfährst jetzt alles was du schon immer wissen wolltest." „Ich fass es einfach nicht Ginny, ich hab gedacht ich hätte mir Remus die letzte Verbindung zu meinen Eltern verloren, aber jetzt ist er wieder da. Es ist unglaublich! Ich muss ihn sehen!", Harry wollte aufstehen, doch Ginny drückte ihn wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl: „Das einzigste was du jetzt musst ist schlafen. Sonst klappst du noch an seinem Bett zusammen.", Ginnys Stimmer duldete keinen Widerspruch, die beiden nahmen sich Schlafsäcke und rollten sich gemeinsam auf das Sofa. Kurze Zeit später tat Susan es ihnen gleich nur Draco blieb noch wach, er saß am Fenster und schaute dem Schneetreiben zu.

* * *

„Draco?", Ginny war aufgewacht weil Harry ihr den Schlafsack weggezogen hatte, dabei bemerkte sie dass der Junge noch immer am Fenster saß. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und setzte sich zu ihm. Draco sah sie an, er mochte Ginny, weil sie aus irgendeinem Grund immer die richtigen Worte fand. Sie war Susan sehr ähnlich. Beim Gedanken an seine Freundin wurde ihm schwer ums Herz, er wusste was der heutige Abend für eine Konsequenz mit sich ziehen würde.

„Tut es sehr weh?", ihr Blick richtete sich auf seinen linken Unterarm den er fest mit der rechten Hand drückte. „Es geht…", er blickte wieder aus dem Fenster auch Ginny schaute hinaus. Nach einer Zeit brach es aus ihm heraus: „Er wird keine Ruhe geben bis er mich gefunden hat. Er wird nichts unversucht lassen. Er will mich bestrafen, dafür das ich ihn verraten hab, und bei seiner Verhandlung gegen ihn ausgesagt hab…" „Aber er ist dein Vater, Draco!" „Das bedeutet nichts Ginny, das ist nicht so wie bei euch, dass sich dein Vater Sorgen um dich macht. Er ist nur besorgt um seinen Ruf." „Aber er liebt dich doch?" „Vielleicht Ginny, aber ich glaube nicht dass es in seinem kranken Gehirn so etwas wie Liebe überhaupt gibt." „Was macht dich da so sicher?" „Wenn er mich lieben würde, hätte er mich nicht gezwungen die Schande der Familie zu beseitigen, er hätte mich nicht Voldemort ausgeliefert. Er hätte mir nicht das hier angetan!", verzweifelt zog er an seinem Umhang, wie auch Hermine schreckte Ginny bei dem Anblick des Dunklen Mals zurück. „Kein normaler Vater hätte das seinem Kind angetan, Ginny. Doch mein Vater ist nicht normal. Er ist verrückt, er schreckt vor nichts zurück!" „Du bist nicht wie er.", Ginny beantwortete die Frage die in Dracos Augen stand. „Du bist hier und nicht dort draußen. Du hast dich so verändert. Wärst du wie dein Vater, dann hättest du Susan nicht!" „Susan…", seufzte Draco. „Was ist mit ihr?" „Ich will sie nirgends mit hinein ziehen wo sie überhaupt nichts mit zu hat." „Siehst du dein Vater, wäre zu so einer Aussage gar nicht fähig!", Ginny versuchte ihn zu überzeugen. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben mit lauter solchen verrückten Leuten verbracht, wieso bist du dir dann sicher das das nicht auf mich abgefärbt hat?" „Draco ich sag es dir gerne noch einmal, weil du sonst nicht mit mir hier sitzen würdest.", Ginny legte ihre Hände auf seinen Arm: „Wir sind deine Freunde, wir lassen dich nicht im Stich, ok!" „Ich will doch nur nicht dass ihr etwas passiert!" „Wem?", Ginny kam nicht mit. „Susan, ich hab Angst um sie, mein Vater kennt meine Schwächen besser als jeder andere. Und Susan gehört nicht zu meinem alten Leben, sie soll da nicht mit hineingezogen werden!" „Susan liebt dich, sie liebt dich so wie du bist und dazu gehört auch deine Vergangenheit. Und ich möchte dir keine Angst machen, aber Susan steckt schon mitten drinnen in der Sache!" „Oh nein!", Draco lehnte seine Stirn ans Fenster, er wollte nicht das ihr etwas passierte, dass musste er mit allen Mitteln verhindern. „Ich glaube, das Beste ist wenn ich mich von ihr trenne." „Du weißt hoffentlich das das Schwachsinn ist, ja?" „Aber wenn sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun hat, dann…" „Genau dasselbe hat Harry mir vor über 1 ½ Jahren auch gesagt, und was hat es gebracht? Nichts, Draco. Er hatte sich auch von mir getrennt, weil er mich schützen wollte, aber es hat nichts genützt, Amycus wusste davon, und schon war ich seine Gefangene. Ich wäre sicherer gewesen, wenn Harry bei mir gewesen wäre. Bitte mach nicht denselben Fehler wie Harry und ich!", Ginny sah ihn eindringlich an. „Aber ich…vielleicht weiß mein Vater noch nichts von…" Ginny zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich will sie doch nur beschützen.", Dracos Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Dann tu es auch, bleib bei ihr, sie ist das Einzigste was du im moment brauchst!" „Ginny hat Recht!", Susan war aufgewacht und hatte Teile des Gespräches mit angehört. Draco sah seine Freundin an: „Du weißt das du in Gefahr schwebst, wenn du bei mir bleibst?" „Draco, ich würde alleine schon in Gefahr schweben weil ich eine Muggelgeborene bin. Mich wirst du nicht mehr los, das hab ich dir gestern schon gesagt. Wir stehen das alles zusammen durch!", Susan umarmte ihren Freund, sie gab ihm den Halt den er brauchte, denn Dracos neu aufgebaute Welt, drohte durch den Ausbruch seines Vaters, zusammen zustürzen. Doch Ginny war sich sicher das Susan das nicht zulassen würde. Sie stand auf und ließ die beiden alleine. Vorsichtig um Harry nicht zuwecken legte sie sich zu ihm, er schloss seine Arme um sie und murmelte ihr ins Ohr: „Das hast du gut gemacht, Gin." „Es war nötig.", flüsterte sie zurück. „Und ich bin immer wieder überrascht, dass du es immer schaffst das richtige zu sagen." Ginny lächelte: „Ich freu mich so für dich, Harry!" „Ja, ich mich auch!", Harry schloss die Augen und dachte an Sirius.

Und vergesst nicht den tollen Button unten links)


	6. Lily's Brief und seine Folgen

„Ginny, Ginny, wach auf!", Harry schüttelt sie sanft. Seine Freundin regte sich und schlug dann langsam die Augen auf: „Harry, was ist denn?"", murmelte sie verschlafen. „Draco, er er ist weg!" „Wie?", mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach. „Ja, er und Susan, sie sind weg!", Harry Stimme überschlug sich fast. Durch den Lärm aufgeweckt, stolperten jetzt auch Hermine, Ron, Neville und Hannah ins Zimmer: „Was ist denn hier los?", sagten sie im Chor. „Draco und Susan sind verschwunden.", Ginny war beunruhigt, sie hatte eigentlich gedacht nachdem Gespräch gestern Nacht, würde Draco endlich verstehen das er nicht mehr davon laufen muss! Auch Hannah war aufgewühlt, Susan war ihre beste Freundin, wäre sie einfach abgehauen ohne ihr Bescheid zu geben. Sie zuckten zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte, wie gebannt starrten sie darauf. Hermine riss sich zusammen: „Ja, Bitte!", ihr Stimme zitterte. Zaghaft öffnete sich die Tür & Dean kam herein. Alle starrten ihn an, alle hofften er würde sich in Draco oder in Susan, verwandeln, am Besten noch in die 2 gleichzeitig. „Hier, Harry!", verunsichert durch die Blicke seiner Klassenkameraden, ging er gleich wieder hinaus. Harry schaute auf das Pergament in seiner Hand. „Und?", Ginny trat neben ihn. „Ich…Wir sollen zu McGonagall." „Wieso nur ihr?", Ron war verwundert und wollte sich das Pergament nehmen, doch Harry lies es schnell in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Er nahm Ginny bei der Hand und ging mit ihr zum Büro der Schulleiterin.

„Harry, was will McGonagall von dir?" "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Nur so ein Gefühl, Schatz!", Ginny hielt ihn fest:"Jetzt bleib doch bittet mal stehen!" Harry sah sie an: „Ginny, ich brauch dich einfach dabei ok?" Ginny nickte: „Willst du mir nicht sagen um was geht?" Harry schluckte fest, um den Kloß der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte hinunter zu kriegen. Ich kann sie einfach nicht anlügen, sie durchschaut mich, egal wie sehr ich mich anstrenge. „Sirius!" „Oh", Ginny wusste es konnte nichts gutes heißen, wenn McGonagall ihn alleine zusich rief. „Lass uns gehen!", Ginny zog ihn bestimmt weiter, kurze Zeit später standen wir vor dem Wasserspeier: „Kesselkuchen!", sagte Harry laut und der Wasserspeier hüpfte zur Seite und lies sie nach innen zur Wendeltreppe. „Kesselkuchen!", Ginny schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Herein.", die Stimme ihrer Schulleiter klang müde. Harry und Ginny betraten das ovale Büro. Es war so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, nüchtern und klar strukturiert, nichts überflüssig stand herum. „Ah Miss Weasley sie sind auch da.", ihre Stimme klang nicht im Geringsten überrascht. „Setzen sie sich bitte.", sie wies auf die zwie Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Bevor Harry und Ginny etwas sagen konnten, begann McGonagall auch schon: „Sie haben sich sicher schon gefragt wo Miss Bones und Mr. Malfoy sind, richtig?" Ginny atmete auf die beiden waren in Sicherheit, Harry schaute seine Hauslehrerin neugierig an. „Ich möchte sie bitten, dass nichts was ich ihnen jetzt über die beiden erzählen werde dieses Zimmer verlässt!" „Aber Hannah, die anderen…", Ginny unterbrach sie. „Nichts miss Weasley. Sie dürfen ihren Freunden gerne mitteilen, dass die 2 in Sicherheit sind, aber mehr auch nicht." Ginny nickte, was ist nur los? „Ihre Freunde sind im Grimmauldplatz, nachdem sie uns diesen als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung gestellt haben, erschien uns das als die sichere Lösung." „Aber warum… warum auch Susan?", McGonagall wurde langsam sauer, weil sie ständig von Ginny unterbrochen wurde. „Weil Miss Bones mit Mr. malfoy auch nicht alleine gelassen hat. Denn wenn ich mcih recht erinnere habe ich auch nur Mr. Potter hier her gebeten." Ginny schwieg. „Und weil wie haben sie es gestern abend so treffend ausgedrückt Miss Weasley, Miss Bones auch schon mit drinnen hängt." „Woher wissen Sie?" „Mr. Malfoy wollte Miss Bones nicht ohne Schutz lassen, deswegen war das einzige logische Konsequenz. Die beiden sind am Grimmauldplatz sicher, der Orden bewacht sie, und Dank Albus Schutzzauber kann dort auch kein Todesser eindringen." „Aber warum die Sicherheitsmaßnahme?", erst jetzt meldete sich Harry zu Wort. „Lucius Malfoy hatte gestern eine Botschaft für seinen Sohn im Ministerium hinterlassen. Er sagte er würde ihn finden, überall, und dann würde Draco seine gerechte Strafe für seinen Verrat erhalten. Ich wusste es von Anfang das es keine gute Idee war den Jungen gegen seinen Vater aussagen zulassen, in den Weihnachtsferien.", McGonagall schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Was passiert jetzt?" „Tja, Harry, das Ministerium arbeitet auf Hochtouren und derweil sorgt der Orden für den nötigen Schutz, im Grimmauldplatz sowie hier an der Schule." „Und ich dachte es wäre endlich vorbei.", Harry stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Ginny warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Das dachten wir alle, Schatz. Aber wir schaffen das, wie beim letzten Mal." Harry hob seinen Kopf und schaute seine Schulleiterin an, die verstand seine Frage: „Wenn sie möchten können sie zu ihm." Harry sprang auf und streckte Ginny die Hand entgegen: „Ich muss zu ihm, ich will ihn sehn." Such Ginny erhob sich jetzt. „Nehmen sie meinen Kamin. Aber Harry eines sollten sie noch wissen, Sirius denkt es ist keine Zeit vergangen, bringen sie es ihm schonend bei das er tot war." Selbst das konnte Harrys Freude nicht dämpfen, vergessen alle Sorgen um einen neuen Krieg, er wollte jetzt einfach nur seinen Paten sehen.

Kurz darauf standen sie schon vor Sirius Krankenzimmer. „Ich weiß nicht…", Harry zögerte. „Nein, Harry, nichts da. Wir kriegen das hin, ich bin doch da!", Ginny nahm seine Hand und öffnete die Tür. Sirius lag da, er hatte sich nicht verändert, nur die Gesichtsfarbe schien etwas gesünder zu sein, die Heiler flössten ihm wahrscheinlich das Essen ein. In den Moment als sie das Zimmer betraten, öffnete er seine Augen. Mit einem Mal riss er sie auf: „Harry!" „Sirius", mit einem Satz war Harry bei seinem Paten und viel ihm um den Hals, er fing an zuschluchzen. „Hey, alles ist gut." Doch Harry klammerte sich an ihm. „Man, ich muss ja ewig weg gewesen sein." „Über 2 ½ Jahre.", sagte Ginny und trat näher an das Bett heran. „Was!", das bisschen Farbe was er im Gesicht hatte verschwand sofort. „Schatz, wenn du nicht aufhörst, dann werden die dich auch gleich in so ein Bett verfrachten.", Ginny sah ihren Freund an. Und Harry hob seinen Kopf und blickte Sirius in die Augen. Doch den schien nur eine Frage zu interessieren: „Schatz? Hab ich da was verpasst?" Ginny und Harry lachten: „Oh Sirius, ich will dir ja keine Angst machen aber du hast so viel verpasst!" und dann begannen sie zu erzählen, immer der Reihe nach, Dumbledores Tod, die Suche nach den Horkruxen die Schlacht von Hogwarts, Remus und Tonks. „Das ich erst sterben muss, dass Moony sich am Riemen reißt!" „Da hat wohl eher Tonks gerissen!", schmunzelte Ginny und Harry zeigte Sirius ein Photo von Teddy. „Was die beiden sind verlobt!", Sirius konnte es einfach nicht fassen. „Hermine und Ron. Konstellationen gibt's, die gibt's gar nicht. Ihr seid da auch so ein Paar, was man nie erwartet hätte!" Harry schaute beleidigt, und Ginny konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkeifen. „Warum lachst du?", fragte er seine Freundin. „Ich weiß gar nicht warum du dich so aufregst, Schatz, du hast schließlich am längsten von allen gebraucht um zumerken das wir beide zusammen gehören!" „Und ich glaube die Geschichte musst du mir erzählen, Ginny wenn wir ungestört sind.", auch Sirius konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ah sie haben Besuch Mr. Black.", eine Heilerin betrat das Zimmer. Sirius grinste zufrieden, als diese ihm eröffnete dass er nach Hause durfte.

„Wir bringen dich zu uns!", meinte Ginny, als sie Sirius wenige Sachen in einen Koffer packte. „Zu uns? Seid ihr auch schon verheiratet?" „Nein!", Harry lachte, „Aber dauert garantiert nicht mehr lang!"

Als sie vor ihrer Haustür standen, kam gerade eine Nachbarin aus ihrer Wohnung, sie begrüßte die beiden mit großem Hallo: „Wolltet ihr nicht erst um Ostern rum wieder kommen?" „Ja, aber Harrys Pate kam überraschend zu Besuch, und jetzt wohnt er bei uns, Pat." Pat musterte Sirius interessiert: „Wenn sie irgendwas brauchen dann melden sie sich bei mir!", dann verschwand sie auch schon die Treppe hinunter. Harry lachte und Ginny schob den verwunderten Sirius in die Wohnung. Nach einer kleinen Führung durch Küche, Bad und Schlafzimmer waren sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen. In der Küche hatte Sirius nach Stift und Zettel verlangt, denn die beiden hatten ihn mit so viel Informationen überhäuft, dass er nach eigener Aussage gar nicht mehr wusste wie er heißt. „Das ist aus Godric's Hollow!", Sirius stand vor einem Bild der Potters, „Das hab ich gemacht, kurz nachdem sie dort eingezogen waren." Ginny hatte Harry in den Arm genommen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, dabei sah sie Sirius zu, wie er ihre Fotowand abschritt. „Ein wirklich schönes zuhause habt ihr euch hier geschaffen. Gemütlicher als der Grimmauldplatz. Ich hoffe Draco und Hannah machen irgendwas draus." Harry hatte seinem Paten bereits erzählt, wie es überhaupt zu seiner Befreiung gekommen sei. Doch dieser wollte keine Details, Voldemort ist tot, hatte er gemeint, und das was nun passiert seien nur Nachbeben. „Wie James und Lily!", Sirius blickte seinen Patensohn an, „nur die Augenfarbe die ist bei euch vertauscht. Wenn sie euch so sehen könnten sie wären überglücklich!" Harry lächelte seinen Paten dankbar an. Später saßen sie in der Küche und aßen eine Kleinigkeit. Harry war kurz im Bad, als Sirius Ginnys Hand ergriff: „Ihr habt viel durchgemacht zusammen, oder?" Ginny konnte nur nicken. „Und ihr wollt heiraten, ihr liebt euch. Das sieht man euch an, ihr macht euch gegenseitig glücklich. Das findet man nicht bei vielen Paaren. Und für den Fall das Harry die Richtige findet, hat Lily mir etwas mitgegeben." Ginny sah ihn an, sie wusste nicht worauf er hinaus wollte. „Sie wollte immer nur dass ihr Sohn glücklich ist. Sie hat zu mir gesagt, ich hoffe ich werde noch erleben, wenn Harry die Frau fürs Leben findet, aber ich spüre dass ich es nicht mehr tun werde. Deswegen Sirius, gib ihr bitte den hier. Versprich mir das! Ich hab ihren Brief immer bei mir aufbewahrt, er war mein Talisman. Und ich glaube, nein ich weiß dass Harry mit dir die Richtige gefunden hat! Hier!", Sirius schob Ginny einen Brief zu. Ginny liefen Tränen über die Wangen, sie nahm den Brief und drückte ihn an sich: „Danke!", flüsterte sie. Dann stand sie auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, sie wollte den Brief in Ruhe lesen. Es bedeutete ihr soviel das Sirius wusste das sie und Harry zusammen gehören.

* * *

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie Lily's Brief…

In ihrem Schlafzimmer setzte sich Ginny aufs Bett. Sie versuchte ganz ruhig zu atmen, nicht zu nervös sein, denn in diesem Brief konnte alles stehen, alles entscheidende.  
_  
Liebe Schwiegertochter,_

Ginny stockte der Atem, diese Schrift, sie sah aus wie ihre eigene. „Tja!" Ginny hob erschrocken den Kopf. „Ihr habt so einiges gemeinsam, Ginny. Nicht nur eure Handschrift, sondern auch, dass ihr anscheinend immer genau wisst, was zu tun und gesagt werden muss.", Sirius stand lächelnd in der Tür. Und auch Ginny lächelte ihm dankbar entgegen. „Ich beschäftige Harry noch ein wenig, denn das geht nur Lils und dich was an.", damit ging er wieder zurück in die Küche. Und Ginny konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Brief.  
Groß und ungleichmäßig verliefen die Buchstaben über das Papier.

_Liebe Schwiegertochter,_

_schade dass ich nicht dabei sein kann, wie du versuchst Ordnung in das Leben meines Sohnes zu bringen. Ich glaube es wird genauso spannend, nervenaufreibend und lustig wie bei James. Wenn ich ihn heute sehe, während er versucht mit seinem Besen zufliegen, würde ich am liebsten die Zeit anhalten, aber ich tue es nicht weil ich weiß dass eine wunderbare Zukunft auf ihn wartet, eine Zukunft mit dir. Ich spüre aber auch, dass sein Weg lang und steinig bis dahin sein wird, aber es gibt mir Kraft zu wissen, dass du ihn dabei unterstützen wirst.  
Habe bitte keine Schuldgefühle, dass James und ich das nicht erleben können. Wir werden nicht gerne von dieser Welt gehen, aber wir tun es, damit ihr ein Leben in Frieden führen könnt. Ihr habt viel zusammen bewältigt, es hat auch stark gemacht und glaube mir ich bin immer deiner Meinung. Denn aus irgendeinem Grund weiß ich das Harry genauso wird wie James, jeden um jeden Preis beschützen! Ein Fluch und ein Segen, aber dass hast du wahrscheinlich schon selber heraus gefunden, denn dich wird er am meisten beschützen wollen. Meist gegen deinen Willen!  
Ich wünsche euch ein wundervolles Leben zu zweit, zu dritt oder zu wie vielt ihr wollt. James und ich wünschen uns immer viele Enkelkinder.  
Ich spüre einfach dass er dich finden wird, egal wie schwer es wird. Bitte versprech mir eins zweifelt nie an euch, und an eurer Liebe. Denn nur sie kann euch vor allem beschützen, sie ist der mächtigste Zauber den wir Menschen haben.  
Ich würde dir so gerne meinen Verlobungsring persönlich geben, aber ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Harry ihn finden wird.  
Was würde ich darum geben um zu erfahren wer du bist! Aber eines kann ich dir sagen, ich liebe dich dafür, dass du meinen Sohn glücklich machst._

_Sei umarmt…_

_In Liebe Lily _

Ginny wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, vorsichtig faltete sie den Brief zusammen und legte ihn in ihr Lieblingsbuch.

„Gin? Alles ok bei dir?", Harry sah sie an, als sie die Küche wieder betrat. „Na klar, warum?" „Du schaust nur so verschwommen.", er zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sie dann auf seinen Schoß. „Sirius?" „Ja, was gibt's denn?" „Du ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber…" „Immer raus damit, Harry, ich beiße nicht!" Harry schmunzelte aber er wusste nicht wie er es ausdrücken sollte, wie sollte man einen Menschen fragen warum er noch lebte? Sirius musterte seinen Patensohn nachdenklich, was beschäftigt ihn nur so sehr? Ginny blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her und stand dann auf, sie merkte dass die zwei für dieses Gespräch lieber allein sein sollten. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaute nach draußen, dabei dachte sie an Lily und James, es gab so viele Parallelen zwischen ihnen, aber auch doch so viele Unterschiede, seufzten besah sie sich das Bild von Harrys Eltern, daneben hing eines von ihr und Harry…  
„Ich kann dir deine Frage leider nicht beantworten.", traurig schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Es ist nur so seltsam. Ich mein ich freu mich, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr, aber ich wüsste einfach nur gerne warum!", Harry war aufgestanden, blickte seinen Patenonkel durch dringend an. „Du musst mir eines glauben, Harry. Ich würde es dir sagen wenn ich könnte!" Harry nickte unmerklich und Sirius atmete auf. Ihm war nicht wohl gewesen, als Harry das unvermeidliche Thema ansprach. Es machte ihm selbst sehr zu schaffen, nicht zuwissen warum er lebte. Ja man konnte es so sagen, Sirius Black, der der sonst immer auf alles eine Antwort wusste, wusste nicht warum er da war. „Wenn Moony, doch nur da wär?", Sirius seufzte.

„Ich schau mal nach Ginny.", Harry stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Freundin schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Er trat hinter sie und umschloss sie mit seinen Armen, sie standen eine lange Zeit so da, genossen die Nähe des anderen, während Harry sein Gesicht in Ginnys Haare grub. „Zuviel passiert heute, hm?" Harry nickte in ihren Haaren: „Es ist so komisch und schön zugleich. Danke!" „Für was?" „Das du es immer irgendwie schaffst Ordnung in mein Leben zu bringen." Ginny lächelte, sie musste an Lilys Brief denken, doch jetzt wollte sie genauer wissen: „Wie meinst du das?" „Hier einfach nur mit dir zustehen ordnet meine Gedanken. Ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch Harry." „Harry?" „JA, Gin?" „Könntest du dir vorstellen…. ich mein…" „Was könntest du dir vorstellen?" „Mich zuheiraten.", ihre Stimme war leise geworden. Er drehte sie um, so dass er in Ginnys Gesicht sehen konnte. „Natürlich, werden wir heiraten.", er hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie sanft. „Ich meine jetzt…jetzt sofort!" „Wie sofort?" „Ja lass uns durch brennen, wir heiraten…" „Aber Ginny, warum jetzt. Denk doch mal nach." „Harry, ich habe Angst." „Wieso, es ist doch alles vorbei.", er zog sie näher an sich heran. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich spüre das. Es braut sich etwas zusammen. Sie hätten sich sonst nicht seine Leiche wiedergeholt. Draco und Susan wären sonst nicht untergetaucht.", ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. „Ich verstehe dich. Aber würden wir nicht etwas überstürzen, ich meine deine Mum würde uns umbringen." „Harry, ich will nicht für meine Mum heiraten. Ich will für mich heiraten." „Aber warum jetzt?" „Warum nicht?" „Ginny, bitte…" „Ich weiß das du mich liebst, aber ich möchte einfach dass es fest gehalten ist. Wenn einem von uns etwas passiert, dann möchte ich diesen Moment haben, wo wir uns beide versprechen uns lieben, bis über den Tod hinaus…" „Ginny, uns wird nichts passieren.", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Ach Schatz, bitte. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wenn es zum Kampf kommt, wir beide in vorderster Reihe stehen werden. Und ich möchte unser Leben geordnet haben…" „Deine Mum..." „Wie meine Mum?", Harry verstand nichts mehr. Erst überraschte ihn Ginny mit der Idee sofort zu heiraten und dann sollte auch noch seine Mum sie darauf gebracht haben? „Hier!", Ginny hielt ihm ein Papier hin. Er blickte darauf…. Liebe Schwiegertochter…als er fertig gelesen hatte, nahm er ihre Hand: „Wollen wir los?"

* * *

"Ihr seid nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen, oder?", Sirius war entsetzt, er hatte gedacht Ginny wäre vernünftig. Diese schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können: "Es ist das vernünftigste was wir tun können!" "Sirius, bitte versteh doch...", Harry sah seinen PAten an, "...uns geht es nicht darum sofort Kinder zukriegen, oder so. Wir möchten für uns ein Zeichen setzen, dass wir zusammen gehören." "Wollt ihr nicht wenigstens bis nach Hogwarts warten, das wird doch nur übelsten Klatsch geben!" "Gerade du solltest wissen, dass man sein Glück selbst in die Hand nehmen muss!" "Molly wird mich umbringen wenn sie erfährt, dass sie nicht dabei war!", seufzte Sirius. "Das wird sie nicht!", entgegnete ihm Ginny. "Ach ja?" "Ja, sie wird es nicht erfahren niemand wird es! ." Ginny du redest gerade von Molly!", warf Sirius dazwischen. "Wenn du deine Klappe hälst wird nichts passieren.", meinte Harry. "Aber sie wird raus finden dass ihr verheiratet seid, so was bleibt doch nicht geheim." "Sie bekommt irgendwann ihre Hochzeit! Nur nicht heute!" "Aha!. Aber ich wiederhole mich noch mal, ihr seid verrückt!" "Danke für das Kompliment Sirius. Aber jetzt musst du uns helfen." Sirius schnaubte: "Jetzt auf einmal!" Doch Harry lies sich nicht beirren: "Und zwar wie kommen wir heute an einem Samstag an einen Hochzeitstermin?" "Tja...", meinte sein Patenonkel gedehnt uns lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Harry und Ginny sahen sich nervös an. "...ich würde sagen ein kleiner Verwirrungszauber würde langen!" Jetzt mussten sie lachen. 15 Minuten später scheuchte Sirius die beiden aus der Wohnung. Ginny stolperte hinter ihm her und versuchte sich noch ihren Ohrring rein zumachen: "Sirius, mach bitte langsamer, sonst schau ich auf dem Hochzeitsphoto aus wie ein gehetztes Tier!" Doch Sirius beachtete sie gar nicht und lief weiter, Harry nahm Ginnys Hand und rannte ihm hinter her. "So ihr beiden...", Sirius blieb endlich stehen. Jetzt kamen auch Harry und Ginny wieder zum atmen. "...ihr die Ringe und ich den Verwirrungszauber. Wir sehen uns in einer stunde im Standesamt.", damit verschwand er um die nächste Ecke.  
Jetzt erst hatte Harry Zeit Ginny mal anzuschauen, sie glücklich aus ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht und brachte ihre Augen zum Strahlen. Sie trug eine dunkle jeans dazu eine grüne Bluse und hohe SChuhe, ihre kinnlangen Haaren standen in verschiedene Richtungen ab. "Bist du dir sicher?", Harry strich ihr die Haare glatt. "Was für eine Frage, Schatz. Und jetzt lass uns Ringe besorgen."  
Kurz danach standen sie in einem Juweliergeschäft. "Die Harry!", ganz fasziniert schaute Ginny durch die Vitrine. "Eine gute Wahl.", sagte auch die Verkäuferin und holte die Ringe aus der Vitrine. "Sie haben eine ganz besondere Form, schauen sie, diese Ringe sind viereckig und aus hochwertigem Platin." Harry hörte der Verkäuferin zu, während Ginny nervös auf das Preisschild schielte. "Du, Harry, die sind...", sie zupfte an seinem Mantel. "Nichts da Ginny, die sind toll, egal wie viel sie kosten, klar.", Harry's Stimme klang bestimmend. "Is ja gut...", gab Ginny nach. "So bitteschön. Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute.", die Verkäuferin brachte sie zur Tür.

"Ah da seid ihr ja!", Sirius wartete schon vor dem Standesamt. "Hat alles geklappt?", Ginny sah ihn ängstlich an. "Keine Panik, Ginny alles in Ordnung." Dann führte Sirius die beiden hinein.  
"Ah, ist das das Paar?", ein junger Mann trat auf die drei zu. "Ja Mr. Miller, das sind mein Patensohn Harry Potter und seine Verlobte Ginny Weasley." Mr. Miller gab den beiden die Hand und führte sie dann in einen luftigen Raum. "Ich denke wir fangen gleich an oder?" Ginny nickte und Mr. Miller zeigte auf 2 Stühle die vor einem Tisch standen. Harry und Ginny nahmen Platz während Sirius sich als Trauzeuge hinter sie setze und Mr. Miller sich hinter den Schreibtisch stellte. "Liebes Brautpaar, sie sind heute hier zusammen gekommen um den Bund des Lebens zu schließen.", er machte eine Geste und Harry und Ginny standen auf. "Ich möchte sie nun bitten sich ihre Eheversprechen zu geben." Harry sah Sirius erschrocken doch der grinste nur fies. "Das war die Rache für den Schock mein lieber Patensohn!", flüsterte er. mr. Miller räusperte sich und Harry drehte sich wieder um. "Mr. Potter möchten Sie die hier anwesende Ginevra Molly Weasley lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet. Dann antworten sie mit ja ich will." "Ja, ich will." Harry drückte Ginnys Hand und strahlte sie an. "und möchten Sie Miss Weasley, den hier anwesenden Harry James Potter lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet. Dann antworten sie mit Ja ich will." Ginny schluckte: "Ja ich will!" "Das Brautpaar möchten sich nun auch noch in eigenen Worten seine Liebe bezeugen. Miss Weasley.", Mr. Miller sah zu Ginny. Und Ginny überrascht zu Harry, doch dann riss sie sich zusammen: "Lieber Harry, ich weiß ich hab dich hiermit ziemlich überrumpelt aber ich liebe dich, und genau deswegen möchten ich dir jetzt etwas wichtiges sagen.  
Es war nicht immer nur leicht, es war nicht immer nur schön. Es war nicht immer so einfach das Gute zusehen. Wir haben uns so oft belogen, wir haben uns so oft gesucht. Wenn du dich verloren hast, dann hab ich dich gesucht! Du bist das Größte an mir, du bist das Beste am Leben. Du bist das Gute Gefühl, für das es sich lohnt zu leben! Ich möchte dich in meinem Leben nie mehr vermissen!"

Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen, dann erhob er seine Stimme: "Wie du schon sagst hatten wir es nicht immer leicht. Aber du beduetest mir einfach alles.  
Wie ein Sommerregen, wäschst du die Gedanken rein. Ich bin so frei und du lässt es mich sein. Und steh ich daneben machst du mich nicht klein, geheimes bleibt geheim. Du machst den Unterschied, wie 'ne Brille mit der man bunter sieht. Wie ein Lieblingslied weckst du ein Hochgefühl. Spendest Trost so viel, du ziehst mich mit, gibst mir in der Not Asyl. In unserem Hit spielst du den Beat. Du verleihst der Zeit Glanz und Besonderheit. Du schenkst mir all deine Liebe und ich kann nichts dafür. Ohne deine Liebe bliebe mir nichts hier."  
Ginny lächelte ihre Augen waren von Tränen verschwommen und ihre Wimperntusche verselbständigte sich schon über ihre Wange. "Die Ringe, Mr. Black." Sirius schreckte auf auch er war gerührt von dem was er gerade gehört hatte. "Ach ja, bitte schön hier!", er reichte Harry die Ringe. "Die Ringe symbolisieren ihre ewige Liebe zu einander die wie dieser Ring kein Anfang und kein Ende hat." Harry steckte nun Ginny den Ring an ihren Finger und Ginny tat es ihm gleich. "Ich erkläre sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen.", schloss Mr. Miller. Dass lies sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen und versank mit Ginny in einem Kuss. Nach einer WEile lösten sich die beiden voneinander. Mr. Miller wartete schon mit einem Stift in der Hand: "So Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter wir brauchen hier noch eine Unterschrift von Ihnen, und von Mr. Black." Sirius trat hin zu und die drei setzten ihre Unterschrift darunter. "Ihren neuen Namen Mrs Potter." Ginny schreckte hoch, sie hatte doch tatsächlich mit Ginevra Weasley unterschrieben.


	7. Habt ihr uns nicht was zusagen?

Kurze Zeit später verliesen sie das Standesamt. "und wohin will das frisch vermählte Paar in den Flitterwochen?", Sirius atmete tief die Januar Luft ein. "Bis heute abend noch in den Grimmauldplatz." Sirius sah sie verwundert an. "wir müssen wie es Susan und Draco geht, und ob sie schon etwas neues wegen Voldemorts Leiche wissen.", Harry hielt Ginny schützend im Arm denn der Wind wehte ziemlich stark. "Oder warum ich wieder hier bin?", fragte Sirius sarkastisch. "Sirius.", Ginny trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn: "Wir finden heraus was passiert ist." "Danke Ginny.", er drückte sie noch einmal fest und schob sie dann zurück zu Harry. Sirius drehte sich und verschwand. "Danke Schatz!" "Gerne doch Mr. Potter." Ginny schmiegte sich an ihn. "Dann lass uns mal los Mrs Potter, denn wir haben nur noch..." er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, "... 32 h bis wir wieder in Hogwarts sein müssen und Theater spielen müssen." Jetzt musste Ginny wieder lachen: "Hey nicht müssen sondern wollen." "ich will jetzt was anderes!", Harry beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. "Halt dich noch ein bisschen zurück die Hochzeitsnacht hat noch nicht angefangen. Außerdem müssen wir jetzt erst noch was anderes klären!" "wenigstens weiß ich jetzt wer in unserer Ehe die Hosen an hat.", murrte Harry. "Das hast du doch auch schon vorher gewusst, oder?" Ginny grinste schelmisch. "ich glaub wir gehen jetzt lieber!", Harry zog Ginny in Richtung U- Bahn und verwickelte um ihren Widerspruch zu ersticken in einen Kuss. WEnig später standen sie vor der Tür zum Grimmauldplatz. "und was sagen wir ihnen jetzt?", Harry sah Ginny unsicher. "Das was wir besonders gut können mein Schatz. Nichts gar nichts!" "Ich liebe dich, Mrs Potter." "ich weiß!", Ginny zwinkerte ihm zu und öffnete dann die Tür.

In dem Moment, als Ginny die Tür öffnete tauchte der Geist Dumbledores auf. Ginny machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, fing sich aber schnell wieder. "Wir haben Sie nicht getötet!", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. "Hallo?", Susan kam ihnen entgegen. Ohne Zauberstab und ohne eine Chance sich verteidigen zu können. "Susan spinnst du, wir könnten sonst wer sein und du schon längst tot!", Harry war außer sich als er seine Freundin so sah. Doch die stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn hin und meinte: "Eine Situation ist nur so gefährlich wie man sie macht!" da blieb Harry der Mund offen stehen. "Wenigstens gehts dir genauso wie mir.", Draco erschien hinter Susan und grinste bei Harrys Anblick. "Ohman Harry mach den Mund wieder zu!", Ginny drängte sich an ihm vorbei und umarmte erst Susan und dann Draco. "Wie gehts euch?" "Naja wie Susan schon sagt die Situation ist nur so gefährlich wie man sie macht.", Draco klang nicht gerade überzeugt und auch Harry schnaubte im Hintergrund. "Komm Ginny lassen wir die beiden. Ich muss dir was zeigen.", Susan nahm Ginny am Arm und zog sie in die Küche. Draco und Harry sahen sich an zuckten dann mit den Schultern und folgten dann ihren Mädels in die Küche. "Ah, Master Harry.", krächzte Kreacher und verbeugte sich. "Darf ich ihnen etwas zu essen servieren?" Harry schaute die anderen fragend an und diese nickten. "Ich sterbe vor Hunger Harry, das letzte was ich gegessen hatte war gestern der Krankenhausfraß von Sirius!", stöhnte Ginny. "Sehr wohl Mrs Potter, ich fange sofort an." Harry zuckte bei Mrs. Potter merklich zusammen, so dass es Susan & Draco gar nicht entgehen konnte. "Habt ihr uns etwas zusagen?", fragte Draco. Ginny suchte Harrys Blick und der nickte, doch Ginny schüttelte zeitgleich vehement den Kopf. In diesem Moment kam Kreacher zurück: "Hatten Sie eine schöne Hochzeit, Meister?" Jetzt lief Ginny ganz rot an. "Also raus mit der Sprache.", drängte jetzt auch Susan. "Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen müsst...", Ginny hielt den beiden ihre rechte Hand entgegen, dort blitzte ihr Ehering. "Nein, das ist nicht...", Draco fehlten die Worte. "Warum habt ihr den niemanden was gesagt das wäre die Feier geworden!", Susan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Genau deswegen Susan." Susan sah sie immer noch verwirrt an. "Verstehst du, wenn Ginny und ich in aller Öffentlichkeit geheiratet hätten, dann wäre es nicht unsere Hochzeit geworden, sondern die von Molly, dem Tagespropheten oder sonst wem, nur nicht unsere!" "Aber warum gerade jetzt..." "Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl es wäre an der Zeit!", antwortete Ginny, sie wollte den beiden nicht noch mehr Angst machen, wenn sie ihnen erzählte warum sie wirklich geheiratet haben. "Aber im Januar, wo es so arschkalt ist, und dann auch noch der 19." Harry sah Draco fragend an, er verstand nicht was am 19. Januar so schlimm sein sollte. "An dem Tag ist Dumbledore geboren...", Draco lies seinen Satz unvollendet und jeder hing kurzzeitig seinen Gedanken an den verstorbenen Schulleiter nach. Dann unterbrach Ginny die Stille: "Wir haben eine Bitte an euch, erzählt es niemanden, nicht Hannah, Hermine, Ron oder Neville, klar!" Die anderen nickten zustimmend. "Das gilt auch für dich Kreacher!", wandte sich Harry an den Hauselfen. " Wie der Meister befiehlt!", Kreacher verbeugte sich und zog sich dann wieder an den Herd zurück.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das durcheinander auf dem großen Esstisch. "Was habt ihr denn hier gemacht?" "Wir haben die Bibliothek der Blacks entdeckt.", Susan machte eine ausholende Geste über den gesamten Tisch. "Und habt sie dabei gleich ausgeräumt, oder was?", Harry fing Dracos Blick auf und sah betreten zu Boden. "Wir mussten uns irgendwie beschäftigen und außerdem haben wir Sachen entdeckt die uns dabei helfen könnten raus zufinden warum Sirius wieder da ist, bzw. wie sie es hingekriegt haben könnten das Tor zu zerstören!", Susan setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und suchte zwischen den Papieren nach etwas bestimmten. "Ginny?", Harry beugte sich zu seiner Frau hinunter. Denn diese saß bereits mit verzücktem Blick über den alten Büchern. "Ich wusste gar nicht dass du eine 2. Hermine bist.", neckte er sie. "Du weißt so vieles nicht von mir.", antwortete Ginny und fingerte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrer Brille. "Wow, Susan schau dir das an.", Ginny klang aufgeregt und Susan stürzte sofort um den Tisch um ihr über die SChulter zu linsen. "Das ist ja irre!", stimmte Susan ihr zu. Jetzt wurden auch die beiden Jungs neugierig und gingen um den Tisch zu den beiden Mädels. Doch als Harry sich über das Buch beugte sah er nur komische Zeichen. "Ähm, Schatz, was ist daran so toll?" "Ach hab ich ganz vergessen, du hast ja keine Alte Runen." "Ach hab ich ganz vergessen du hast ja keine Alte Runen!", äffte Harry sie nach. Ginny stand auf um das Buch in die Mitte vom Tisch zulegen, im vorbeigehen streifte sie Harry und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich, auch wenn du manchmal etwas ungebildet bist." Harry schnappte nach Luft, doch Ginny lies ihn stehen und holte sich eine große Rolle Pergament. Die bereitete sie vor dem Buch aus, "So dann lasst uns mal anfangen!" "Nein, Mrs Potter jetzt wird erst gegessen, sie fallen mir sonst alle noch vom Fleisch.", entgegnete Kreacher und scheuchte alle auch die enttäuschte Ginny ins große Esszimmer. "Was für eine Ehre.", flüsterte Draco sarkastisch und handelte sich dafür einen Rippenstoß von Susan ein.  
"Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung was in dem Buch steht?", fragte Harry in die Runde während Kreacher ihnen die Suppe auftat. "Was schaust du mich da so an, Harry? Ich bin in der Hinsicht genauso ungebildet wie du!", Draco grinste, während Ginny und Susan finster dreinschauten. Dann wandte er sich Susan zu. "Weißt du Schatz, ich finde ihr solltet uns langsam aufklären oder?" "Dort steht etwas von Tor und Tod, aber es sind so alte Runen ohne Hermine brauche n wir Stunden die zu überetzen." "Und warum machen wir dann so einen Aufstand?", Harry war sichtlich genervt. "Erstens mein Lieber, weil Hermine nicht herkommen kann. Zweitens weil Susan und ich das auch hinbekommen, und drittens weil wir wahrscheinlich nicht die Zeit haben werden um das Buch erst in Hogwarts gründlich zu untersuchen." Jetzt war es still, und Ginny nahm Harrys Hand und sah ihn eindringlich an: "Ich spüre es Harry, irgendetwas kommt auf uns zu. Und es wird anders sein als das was wir bis jetzt kannten." "Es tut mir leid. Dann lasst uns mal weiter machen!", Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, aber Kreacher war schon an seiner Seite, " Sie wollen doch den Hauptgang und das Dessert nicht ausfallen lassen oder, Meister?" Notgedrungen setzte sich Harry wieder hin, während Kreacher mit einem strahlendem Gesicht das Huhn und die Nudeln servierte. Um nicht weiter über das Buch nachzudenken fing Draco ein Gespräch über die Quidditchmeisterschaften in der Schule. "Das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw hättet ihr Gewinnen müssen, Harry!" "Ich weiß Draco. Und wenn ich Dean noch einmal dabei erwische, dass er den Quaffel als was anderes benützt als zum Tore schießen dann schmeiß ich ihn aus dem Team!" Das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw hatte Ende November statt gefunden, das Spiel wurde abgebrochen, weil Dean Thomas mit dem Quaffel auf seine Gegenspieler losgegangen ist und dabei zu allem Überfluss auch noch Madam Hooch verletzt, darauf hin wurde das Spiel abgebrochen, und es stand 110: 100 für Ravenclaw. Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte sich als er daran dachte. G_inny musste ihn und Ron davon abhalten Dean in der Kabine zu lynchen, und dann hatte Ron einen Folgen schweren Fehler gemacht, er hatte: "Lass uns es nicht ausbaden wenn du es mit keinem Mädel auf die Reihe kriegst!", gebrüllt. Denn Lara, die Treiberin von Ravenclaw hatte ihn kurz vorher verlassen. Daraufhin war Dean aus der Kabine verschwunden und redete kein Wort mehr mit den Freunden. _  
Nachdem sie auch Kreachers Nachtisch verdrückt hatten machten sich die 4 wieder auf den Weg in die Küche. "So dann lasst uns mal anfangen!", Susan nahm sich das Buch und dachte angestrengt nach, während Ginny versuchte einen Übersetzungsband in dem ganzen Wust aus Büchern zu finden. Die beiden Jungs versuchten sich irgendwie nützlich zu machen, Draco holte was zu trinken und Harry besah sich die Karten die Susan aus der Bibliothek mit gebracht hatte. "Draco, kommt dir das nicht irgendwie bekannt vor?" Der blonde Junge kam näher und stellte die Kürbissaftflasche auf den Tisch. "Das ist ja..." "Ja, Malfoys Manor!" "Wie kommt das denn hier her?", flüsterte Harry. "Ich hab keine Ahnung.", Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Nach einer Stunde stöhnte Ginny entnervt auf: "Nichts zu finden nicht mal der kleinste Hinweis auf irgendeine Runenübersetzung. Hast du was gefunden Susan?" Doch auch Susan saß jetzt frustriert über dem Buch von dem sie sich soviel versprochen hatten. "Und ihr Jungs?", doch als Ginny die Frage stellte bereute sie sie auch schon, denn beiden saßen mittlerweile über einem Buch mit verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen, die mit Sicherheit nicht ganz legal waren. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf: "Ich bin mal oben in der Bibliothek vielleicht finde ich ja noch ein Buch." sie stand auf und Susan nickte ihr zu. Vor der Tür zur Bibliothek holte sie tief Luft, vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür. Sie quietschte und knarrte als Ginny sie aufschob.

* * *

Die Luft roch modrig, so als ob hier schon seit Ewigkeiten niemand mehr gelüftet hatte. Wen wunderts, schalt sie sich selber, als wir hier gewohnt hatten vor 3 Jahren wussten wir nichts von dem Raum, und auch Haryy, Hermine und Ron hatten sie vor 1,5 Jahren nicht entdeckt.  
Langsam ging sie an den Regalen vorbei, sie wollte kein Buch vergessen, denn in jedem konnte die Lösung stehen, für den Spruch der in dem alten Band stand. Nach und nach nahm sie eins nach dem anderen aus dem Regal. Sie war so vertieft dass sie nicht bemerkte wie hinter ihr jemand den Raum betrat. Er legte seine Arme um ihren Bauch und seinen kopf auf ihre Schulter. "Du hast dir deinen Hochzeitstag anders vorgestellt, oder Harry?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern: "Ich weiß nicht, ich hab mich nicht getraut mir unsere Hochzeit vorzustellen." Ginny verstand ihn, sie spürte dass ihn das sehr beschäftigte mehr als er zugab. Sie drehte sich um und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals: "Wir sorgen dafür das das nie wieder passiert. Für uns, für unsere Freunde, für unsere Kinder." Harry wollte sie gerade küssen, als Ginny schrie: "Ich habs! Ich habs gefunden!" "Man...", maulte er, "jetzt weiß ich wie Ron sich immer fühlen muss. Ginny schnappte sich das Buch, dann küsste sie Harry kurz, sie wollte sich schon wieder los machen. Aber Harry hielt sie fest und dann war Widerstand zwecklos, die beiden versanken in einem tiefen Kuss. "Was ist denn passiert?", Susan und Draco stürzten in die Bibliothek, "Hey ihr zwei Pause machen!" Ginny löste sich von Harry, aber er dachte gar nicht daran sie los zulassen. Sie schwenkte Susan glücklich ein Buch entgegen, "Wenn da nicht die ÜBersetzung drinnen steht fress ich nen Besen." "Danke, Ginny!", flüsterte Draco und schob Susan aus der Tür, "Ach ja, weitermachen. Wir erledigen den Rest, ihr sollt schließlich noch was von eurem Hochzeitstag haben." Das liesen sich Harry und Ginny gerne sagen, während Susan und Draco wieder nach unten gingen, fanden die beiden den Weg in Sirius altes Zimmer.

"Los komm Ginny!", Harry zog sie in das ZImmer, in dem er in seinem 5. Schuljahr geschlafen hatte. Sie fielen aufs Bett und Harrys Hände knöpften schnell die Knöpfe von Ginnys Bluse auf . Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper und sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen. Sie versanken im jeweils anderen und schöpften Kraft aus ihren Berührungen.

In der Nacht wachte Ginny auf, der Mond schien hell in das Zimmer. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um und blickte Harry ins Gesicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, sie war verheiratet, sie war nicht mehr Ginny Weasley, sie war jetzt Mrs Potter. Sanft strich Ginny Harry über die Wange, sie gehörte zu ihm und niemand würde daran etwas ändern, nicht mal neuer Sturm könnte sie auseinander bringen. Langsam stand sie auf und stellte sich ans Fenster, es war Vollmond. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Remus, normalerweise würde er jetzt durch die Gegend streifen. Und Tonks würde zu Hause auf ihn warten, mit Teddy auf dem Arm. Sie hätten die perfekte Familie sein können, wäre... ja wäre Bellatrix nicht gewesen. Dann wäre Sirius nie durch dieses Tor gefallen, dann... Hätte, wäre, wenn und aber! Was ist denn nur los mit dir Ginny. Du bist doch sonst nicht so Traum tänzerisch. Sie legte sich wieder zu Harry, doch sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, ihre Gedanken drehten sich unaufhörlich um Bellatrix Lestrange. Lebte sie noch? Man hatte ihre Leiche nie gefunden...  
Jetzt hielt Ginny nichts mehr im Bett, leise ging sie hinunter in die Küche.  
Susan und Draco waren ebenfalls ins Bett gegangen. Ginny machte Feuer und setzte sich an den Tisch. Buchstabe für Buchstabe unterzog sie die Runen einer eingehenden Prüfung. Immer hektischer wurden ihre Bewegungen, langsam näherte sie sich der Lösung das spürte sie. "Oh mein Gott!", sie hatte es geschafft, die sonne ging schon langsam auf. Über 3h hatte sie mit der Übersetzung zu gebracht. Aber das was sie las raubte ihr den Atem:

_Wenn das Tor geöffnet, ist der Tod ganz fern. Durch das Blut des letzten Spross du Leben wieder erfährst. Bist nicht Tod und nicht am Leben macht der Kuss von deinem Meister dich wieder lebendig._

Endlich, endlich er gab alles einen Sinn. Ginny stürmte nach oben: "Harry! Harry, wach auf!" Harry saß senkrecht im Bett: "Ginny, was ist denn passiert!", völlig aus dem Konzept suchte er seine Brille. Ginny lies sich aufs Bett fallen: "Ich hab es gelöst. Ich hab den Spruch übersetzt!" Jetzt war auch Harry hellwach. "Ich weck Draco und Susan.", damit verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. Ginny ging wieder hinunter in die Küche, dort stand schon Kaffee auf dem Tisch. Harry polterte in den Raum gefolgt von den ziemlich verstrubelten Draco und Susan. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, las Ginny die Prophezeiung noch einmal vor. In den Gesichtern spiegelte sich Unverständnis, anscheinend hatte niemand Ginnys verwobene Gedankengänge.  
"Hört euch dass doch nur mal an: Wenn das Tor geöffnet, ist der Tod ganz fern! Sirius..." "Er lebt, das Tor ist geöffnet und er lebt." "Aber was ist mit dem BLut des letzten Sprosses und dem Rest des Spruches?", Draco schien nicht überzeugt. Während Susan mit gerunzelter Stirn über dem Buch saß. "Denkt an die Schlacht..." Doch Harry lies seine Frau nicht ausreden: "Ginny kein Rätsel raten bitte!" Doch Susan konnte Ginny folgen: "Bellatrix!", japste sie. Jetzt ratterte es auch bei Draco und Harry. "Natürlich deswegen ist Sirius auch wieder am Leben!" "Ja, Draco. Sie haben das Tor für Bellatrix zerstört.", Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Sirius hatte sein Leben seiner sonst so verhassten Cousine zu verdanken. "Aber der letzte Spross...", Susan schüttelte den Kopf, bisher war ihr alles klar geworden aber nun. "Teddy.", flüsterte Ginny. "Was?" "Ja, Harry denk nach. Der letzte Spross der Familie Black ist Teddy." "Nein, nein. Nicht schon wieder!", er lies sich in seinem Stuhl zurück sinken. "Wir müssen ihn holen!", Ginny wollte schon aufspringen. Doch Draco hielt sie zurück: "Nichts überstürzen Ginny. Wir müssen uns erst noch den Rest der Prophezeiung anschauen." Geschlagen setzte sich Ginny neben Harry und ergriff seine Hand. Dieser hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schüttelte immer noch den Kopf.  
"Bist nicht tot und nicht am Leben.", Susan fuhr mit fahrigen Fingern über die Buchstaben. "ich glaube der letzte Teil ist der entscheidende, Schatz. Macht der Kuss von deinem Meister dich wieder lebendig!" "Voldemort! Deswegen haben sie seine Leiche gebraucht!", jetzt hielt Harry nichts mehr auf dem Stuhl, er nahm Ginny an die Hand: "Wir holen Teddy und ihr informiert den Orden." "Was?", Draco verstand nichts mehr. "Sie versuchen Voldemort und Bellatrix wieder zu erwecken!" "Nein!" "Ganz ruhig Draco!", Susan versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Wenn du jetzt sagst die Situation istnur so gefährlich wie man sie macht, Susan. Krieg ich nen Anfall." "Aber..." "Nichts aber, du bist jetzt mehr in Gefahr als du im letzten Kampf je gewesen bist!"  
Ginny und Harry ließen die beiden in ihrer Diskussion zurück, denn sie kam ihnen zu bekannt vor.  
"Wenn Teddy etwas passiert!", begann Harry. "Schatz, hör mir zu.", Ginny stellte sich vor ihn: " Teddy wird nichts passieren, weil wir auf ihn aufpassen werden." "und den anderen wird auch nichts geschehen, weil wir besser vorbereitet sind, als je zuvor.", sie kam seinem Widerspruch zu vor. "Danke!", flüsterte er. "Hey, dafür hast du mich do geheiratet!", Ginny grinste und dann drehte sie sich mit Harry an ihrer Seite und apparierte zu Andromeda.

Doch wie erklärt man jemanden der Tochter und Schwiegersohn im Kampf verloren hat, dass der Enkel jetzt auch in Gefahr schwebte? Harry suchte nervös nach Worten, doch Ginny ergriff das Wort und erzählte Andromeda irgendetwas von einer Ordensversammlung. Die alte Dame war zwar leicht irritiert kam aber trotzdem mit den beiden mit zum Grimmauldplatz.  
Als sie dort mit Andromeda und Teddy ankamen, hatte sich schon der gesamte Orden versammelt und Susan und Draco hatten sie anscheinend auch schon über die Prophezeiung informiert. Denn die Gesichter sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache. Harry holte tief Luft und betrat nach Andromeda und Ginny die Küche des Grimmualdplatzes.

* * *

"Harry! Das kann nicht wahr sein, oder?", Sirius stürzte auf seinen Patensohn zu und umarmte ihn. Auch die anderen sprachen durcheinander. Niemand achtete auf Andromedas Gesichtsausdruck. "Was ist hier eigentlich los?", der Ton ihrer Stimme sorgte sofort für Stille. "Andromeda... ich ...wir...", Ginny schaute sich nervös nach Hilfe um. Dann sprang Susan ein, vorsichtig brachte sie Andromeda die Geschichte bei. "Nein, nein, das glaub ich nicht!", Andromeda lies sich in einen Stuhl fallen, "nicht nach Dora und Remus... nicht auch noch Teddy!" Hermine ging auf sie zu und nahm ihr Teddy aus dem Arm. "Ich bring den Kleinen mal nach oben.", damit verzog sie sich in die oberen Stockwerke des Hauses. Ron warf seiner Freundin beunruhigte Blicke hinter her. Nach weitern Augenblicken löste sich der Orden langsam wieder auf, Bill und Fleur apparierten wieder zum Shell Cottage, Molly und Arthur wieder in den Fuchsbau und McGonagall flohte mit Slughorn zurück nach Hogwarts. "Ich erwarte Sie am Montag früh pünktlich zum Unterricht!", damit stieg die Direktorin in den Kamin. Auch Andromeda stand auf, "Kann ich in mein altes Zimmer, Sirius?" Sirius nickte und hielt ihr die Tür auf. "So und jetzt wollen wir das Wissen was ihr dem Orden nicht gesagt habt!", Ron stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und fuhr sich durch die Harry. Ginny sah ihren Bruder traurig an: "Sie wollen Bellatrix und Voldemort wiedererwecken, und sie brauchen dazu Teddy!" "Aber Bellatrix Leiche wurden nie gefunden!" "Sie hatten ihre Leiche die ganze Zeit über, Ron", Harry nahm Ginny in den Arm. "Wie seid ihr überhaupt darauf gekommen, ich meine die Prophezeiung ist in so alten Runen geschrieben...", Sirius sah die vier an. "Das war Ginny, sie hatte sie übersetzt.", Dracos Stimme war leise, ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, wenn er daran dachte was sein Vater vor hatte. Er wollte eine Psychopathin und einen Verrückten wieder erwecken und opferte dafür... er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Susan strich ihm über den Rücken: "Wir können es verhindern." "Und wie?", Mary trat an den Tisch. "Wir müssen Teddy, Draco und Sirius beschützen!", Susan sah ihr ins Gesicht. "Ich versteh nicht?" "Mary, Teddy, Sirius und Draco sind die letzten Nachfahren der Blacks und alle stehen in unterschiedlichen Verhältnissen zu Bellatrix. Sie brauchen den letzten Spross der Blacks, aber sie wissen nicht welcher von ihnen der letzte direkte Verwandte von Bellatrix ist." "Und wie wollen sie es heraus finden?", in Marys Augen stand immer noch Unverständnis. "Ausprobieren!" Es schien als wäre die Zeit plötzlich stehen geblieben. Jeder erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und jeder sah zu dem der sie ausgesprochen hatte: Sirius. "Nein!", rief Harry, "Das lass ich nicht zu!" "Ich werde das auch nicht zulassen!", wie schon einmal an diesem Abend zog Sirius seinen Patensohn in eine Umarmung. "Lass uns gehen, Mary.", George wollte seine Freundin zum Kamin ziehen doch die stand war wie angewurzelt. "Mary, es ist in Ordnung. Wir melden uns wenn irgendwas passiert.", Ginny umarmte ihre Freundin und ihren Bruder, schob sie dann aber bestimmt in Richtung Kamin. "Ich schau mal nach Hermine.", meinte Ron und verzog sich dann auch nach oben. "Schon seltsam was innerhalb von einem Wochenende passieren kann, oder?", Harry schaute in die Runde. Sirius saß auf einem Stuhl, Susan und Draco lehnten am Tisch und Ginny hatte ihre Hand in seiner verschlungen. "Sirius!" Sirius schaute Draco an. "Harry hat mir erzählt dass du nicht weiß warum das mit dir passiert ist." Sirius schaute ihn verwundert an. " Ich habe mal vor einigen Jahren ein Gespräch zwischen meine Eltern angehört, und meine Mutter hat gemeint: Ein Black kann keinen anderen Black töten. Dein Großvater hatte anscheinend irgendwas geahnt und diesen Zauber ausgeübt." "Ich fass es nicht...", war alles was Sirius heraus brachte. Harry und Ginny ließen die drei alleine, sie spürten dass Draco und Sirius noch viel zu besprechen hatten.


	8. Neue und Alte Sorgen

Und wie immer am Schluss den Reviewbutton nicht vergessen! Viele Grüße Sarah

"Wird wieder alles von vorne anfangen?", Ginny hatte ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter gelehnt. Jetzt endlich konnte sie los lassen. Den ganzen morgen hatte sie stark sein müssen erst für Andromeda dann für ihre Familie, Mary und Ron. Sie war erschöpft, müde und ohne Kraft. Doch sie wusste sie musste stark sein für Harry und ihre Freunde. "Du bist nicht allein, Ginny. Deswegen haben wir gestern geheiratet. Unserer Liebe ein neues ein größeres Symbol gegeben.", Harry flüsterte in ihr Haar. Aber auch er wusste dass sie alle jetzt viel Kraft und Liebe brauchen würden."Weißt du noch was Dumbledore gesagt hat. Die Liebe ist unser größtes Gut und unsere stärkste Waffe!" Sie spürten beide dass ein neuer Sturm zog auf und diesmal würde er anders sein, als das was sie je erlebt hatten. Und dass sie mehr als je zuvor die Liebe als größte Waffe und größten Schutz brauchen würden.

Er hielt sie fest, nein ein neuer Krieg durfte sie nicht mehr trennen. Konnte sie nicht mehr trennen. "Gin?" "Hmm...", sie schmiegte sich fester in seine Arme. "Wir stehen dass durch, wir schaffen es. Wir kämpfen!" "Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß!" Doch er merkte, dass sie noch mehr beschäftigte: "Gin was ist los mit dir?" Sie schaute ihm in die Augen: "Ich mach mir Sorgen um..." "Um Draco musst du dir keine Sorgen machen." "Nein Harry, es geht nicht um Draco.", Ginny's Stimme war leise, während des gesamten Vormittags hatten sie die Gedanken nicht mehr losgelassen. Er fuhr ihr durch die Haare. "Hermine!", stieß Ginny hervor. "Hermine?", mit allen hatte Harry gerechnet nur damit nicht. "Hast du nicht gemerkt wie sie das alles fertig macht. Sie hat Angst noch einmal alles durch machen zu müssen. Angst ihre Eltern wieder zu verlieren, Ron ihre Freunde. Sie hat Angst davor, dass sie Bellatrix wieder erwecken. Denk doch nur an Malfoys Manor!" "Nein...", Harry küsste Ginny, doch vor seinem inneren Auge zogen Bilder von Hermine vorbei, im Zelt mit verweinten Augen wegen Ron. Während der schlacht, in Malfoys Manor, ihre Schreie, Ron's Schreie. Er blickte aus dem Fenster, dass Schneetreiben hatte sich seit gestern verschlimmert, man blickte nur noch gegen eine weiße Wand. "Was können wir tun?" Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln. "Vielleicht Ron?" "Nein, Harry!" "Aber warum nicht?" Ginny atmete tief durch, "Was würdest du tun, wenn Ron und Hermine dir sagen würden, ich würde einen weiteren Krieg nicht überstehen?" Harry schloss die Augen, ja was würde er tun? Er würde Ginny nehmen und mit ihr zusammen abhauen, irgendwohin ganz weit weg vom Geschehen. "Siehst du?", murmelte Ginny in seinen Pullover.

Nach einiger Zeit machte sie sich von ihm los, "Ich schau nach Hermine." "Und ich such mit den anderen nach einem verdammten Hinweis!" Sie trennten sich vor der Zimmertür.

Ginny drückte die Klinke des Raumes hinunter, in dem siech Hermine mit Teddy zusammen zurückgezogen hatte. Doch der Raum war verschlossen. Leise klopfte sie an: "Hermine?" Doch nichts rührte sich, mit einem Seufzen nahm Ginny ihren Zauberstab hervor: "Alohomora!" Mit einem klicken ging die Tür auf. Ginny schaute sich um, dann sah sie sie. Hermine lag auf den Knien vor Teddys Kinderbett, der kleine Kerl sah sich mit großen Augen um, die Haare schwarz wie immer wenn er sich erschrak. Er schaute Ginny verstört an. sie streichelte ihm über den Kopf und flüsterte beruhigend: "Schlaf Teddy. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Schlaf weiter Schatz. Bitte sei so lieb ja?!" er sah sie immer noch mit großen Augen an, die nun grün wurden, dann lies er sich auf seinen Hintern plumpsen und kuschelte sich mit seinem Stoffkrokodil wenig Augenblicke später in seine Decke. Ginny schaute ihn nochmal prüfend an, doch Teddy hatte schon seine Augen geschlossen. Sie zog ihm die Bettdecke noch zurecht und streichelte sein kleines Gesicht.

* * *

Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen als sie sich zu Hermine setzte: "Mine?" Keine Reaktion, Hermine knetete noch immer wie verrückt ihre Hände. Ginny strich ihr die lockigen Haaren aus dem Gesicht, sie entdeckte denselben Ausdruck wie vorhin bei Andromeda.  
Ungläubigkeit, Angst und Verstörtheit.  
"Ginny...!", ruckartig drehte sich Hermine zu ihrer besten Freundin. "Ich kann...ich will...nein!", sie schluchzte und klammerte sich an Ginny. "Du musst nicht!", antwortete Ginny, doch Hermine schien sie nicht zu hören. "Ich kann nicht noch einmal ein Jahr verschwinden, noch einmal meine Eltern verlieren, nicht noch einmal kämpfen, nicht noch einmal Malfoys Manor. Nicht noch einmal Bellatrix! Ich schaff das nicht. Dieses Gehetzt sein, nein!" Ginny konnte sie so gut verstehen, sie fühlte wie viel Überwindung Hermine es kostete, das alles zu erzählen. "Wir sind alle bei dir, Hermine. Und du musst nicht kämpfen wenn du nicht willst." "Aber alle werden kämpfen, ich will euch nicht im Stich lassen!" "Es werden nicht alle kämpfen, und du lässt uns nich im Stich das könntest du gar nicht. Nur weil du nicht mit kämpfst, heißt dass nicht das du uns verlässt. Hörst du?" Hermine sagte nichts, sie lies Ginnys Worte sacken, und wenn ihre Freundin Recht hatte, dann würden sie alle verstehen, "Es wäre also in Ordnung wenn..." Ginny lies sie gar nicht ausreden: " Egal was du im Moment denkst, du bist eine große Hexe, ein wundervoller Mensch, Hermine. Und ich verstehe dich sehr gut!" "Danke!", Hermine umarmte Ginny wieder. "Ich schau nach unten zu den anderen, ok?" "Ja klar, ich bleib hier bei Teddy." Ginny stand schon an der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte: "Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin immer für dich da!" Hermine lächelte hier zu und beugte sich dann zu Teddy, der sich gerade im Schlaf drehte. Ginny schloss die Tür und ging hinunter zu den anderen.

"Und schon was neues?", fragte sie als sie die Küche betrat. "Naja wie mans nimmt.", meinte Ron. Ginny schaute fragend in die Runde. "Die Prophezeiung hattet ihr ja schon entschlüsselt und dem zufolge müssen wir nur noch herausfinden wo sie sich aufhalten und dann zuschlagen.", fuhr Ron fort. "Nur noch herausfinden...", schnaubte Draco. Er kannte seinen Vater, der würde sich nicht so leicht finden lassen. "Kingsley hat seine Auroren schon auf sie angesetzt und auch der Orden ist nicht gerade untätig.", versuchte Susan ihren Freund zu beruhigen. "Ich weiß nicht...", mischte sich Sirius ein," Draco hat Recht Lucius wird sich nicht so leicht finden lassen. Ab jetzt heißt es Geduld haben, und Teddy gut bewachen." "Was denkst du?", Ginny hatte sich Harry zu gewandt. "Schwer zusagen, ich denke da wie Sirius wir haben keine Anhaltspunkte, also abwarten und Tee trinken." "Gut", Ginny seufzte erleichtert auf, vielleicht würde sich noch alles zum Guten wenden und ein Krieg wie der letzte würde nicht noch einmal stattfinden, vielleicht gelang es ihnen alles im Kein zu ersticken. "Wie geht es Hermine?" "Schwer zusagen.", Ginny sah Ron an, "Sie wird nicht kämpfen, ich kann sie verstehen. Aber sie hat Angst dass sie uns im Stich lässt. Es ist gut das wir noch Zeit haben um uns auf das folgende vorzubereiten. Desto länger hat Hermine Zeit sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen nicht dabei zu sein." Ron sah seine Schwester an, er konnte ihr nicht so ganz folgen. "Bitte Ron denk einfach nach, ok. Und kümmer dich darum dass sie auf andere Gedanken. kommt. Andere Gedanken als Bellatrix und die UTZ- Prüfungen." Ron nickte, er konnte Ginny nicht widersprechen, auch wenn sie ihn gerade ein wenig herunter geputzt hatte. Er wusste seine kleine Schwester hatte Recht.  
Den ganzen Nachmittag hatten sie beratschlagt wie sie jetzt weiter vorgehen sollten. Sie waren darüber ein gekommen, dass Sirius in den Fuchsbau gehen sollte. Molly würde ihn wieder aufpäppeln und er wäre immer an der Informationsquelle durch Arthur und Kingsley, der häufiger Gast im Fuchsbau geworden ist. Die Freunde würden wieder nach Hogwarts gehen, doch sie hatte Sirius das Versprechen abgeknöpft, dass sie sofort und als erste auch nur die geringste Neuigkeit erfahren würden.  
Am Abend machten sie sich auf den Hogwarts. Harry wollte seinen Paten am liebsten gar nicht mehr los lassen, wurde dann aber bestimmt von Ginny in den Kamin verfrachtet.

Hustend kamen sie aus dem Kamin. Neville und Hannah erwarteten sie bereits, "Gibts was Neues?" Neville stand auf um Ron auf die Beine zu helfen. 2Wir waren nur nur 3 h länger weg wie ihr!", lachte Susan. Doch Neville's Blick lies sie schnell wieder ernst werden "Nein aber Sirius gibt uns Bescheid!" Sie sahen sich schweigend an, die Ahnung die jeder hatte lag unausgesprochen in der Luft. Nach und nach gingen sie in die verschiedenen Gemeinschaftsräume. Im Gryffindorturm verzogen sich Hermine und Ron sofort ins Bett. "Und was haben wir heute noch so vor?", Harry legte seinen Arm um Ginny. "Ich weiß nicht aber irgendwas anderes als über die Prophezeiung nach zudenken wäre gut!" Harry zog sie auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin. Er legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit Ginny's Ehering, während sie seine Haare zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her zwirbelte. "Harry ich weiß es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber was hältst du davon wenn ich mich bei der magischen Strafverfolgung bewerbe?" Harry hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, "Ich finde...ich weiß..." "Ich will was machen, was hilft den Frieden zu erhalten und ich denke als Anwältin..." "Das ist eine gute Idee." "Glaubst du ich schaff das? Ich müsste erst 2 Jahre auf die Akademie, und die soll ziemlich hart sein..." "NAtürlich kriegst du das hin, ohne Zweifel!", Harry setzte sich etwas auf und küsste sie. "Und bei dir immer noch Heiler oder doch lieber Auror?" "Ginny, ich habs deinem Dad versprochen. Ich bring dich durch meinen Beruf nicht in Gefahr." Ginny schnaubte: "Hier gehts nicht um meinen Dad, hier geht es um uns. Und du machst das wozu du Lust hast. Verstanden!" "Verstanden, mein Schatz.", Harry hob die Hand wie zum salutieren an die Stirn. "Spinner!", Ginny grinste, "Aber versprich mir dass du wenigstens darüber nachdenkst." Harry nickte, er spürte das es ihr ernst war. Sie saßen noch einige Zeit so da und genossen die Ruhe, doch dann ging das Poträtloch auf und Gryffindors schwappten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, das Abendessen war anscheinend zu Ende. Harry und Ginny räumten ihren Platz vor dem Kamin, setzten sich gemeinsam in einen Sessel und unterhielten sich über die Quiddtichmeisterschaft. Sie konnten den Pokal noch gewinnen, trotz des Patzers gegen Ravenclaw.

* * *

Die Zeit verging und der Alltag hatte sie wieder, auch Hermine, denn sie trieb ihre Freunde regelrecht in den Wahnsinn mit ihren Lernplänen und ihrem Gerede darüber ob sie genügend UTZe schaffen würde für den Job beim Tagespropheten.

Ginny und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und wiederholten zusammen Alte Runen. „Es ist irre, Ginny!" Ihre Freundin blickte auf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Was ist irre?" „Naja, wir haben nur noch drei Monate!" Ginny stöhnte, Hermine kannte echt kein anderes Thema mehr. „Du ich muss los.", Ginny erhob sich und schob dabei ihre Sachen zusammen, „Quiddtichtraining. Harry wartet garantiert schon auf mich.", sie stieg die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal nach oben, um sich umzuziehen.

Hermine blieb unten sitzen und starrte in die Flammen, nur noch drei Monate , dann war Hogwarts vorbei! Es hatte ihr soviel beigebracht, dieses Schloss, alles was sie wusste, wer sie war, hatte sie Hogwarts, der Bibliothek, seinen Lehrern und seinen Geheimnissen zu verdanken. Wie sollte sie nur ohne die Bibliothek zu Recht kommen? Würde sie die UTZe schaffen, die sie für die Stelle beim Propheten brauchte. Sie hatte nie gedacht das der Prophet sie nehmen würde, aber Rita Kimmkorn war in die Hexenwoche verbannt worden und Kingsley hatte die Zeitung gleich mit seinem Ministerium zusammen umstrukturiert. Der neue Chefredakteur, Simon Mornay, hatte schon vorher beim Propheten gearbeitet, aber er besann sich endlich auf wichtigere Themen. Sein erster Artikel war einer über Sirius.

„Sirius Black - verraten & verfolgt – die Wahrheit über die größte Verleumdung des Ministeriums"

Hermine mochte ihren zukünftigen Chef, er hatte etwas an sich mit dem sie richtig gur zu Recht kam, auch wenn Ron ihn etwas seltsam fand. Noch einmal las sie den Brief den er ihr geschrieben hatte:

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

vielen Dank für das gestrige Gespräch. Sie haben uns mit ihrer Ehrlichkeit und ihrem klaren strukturierten Verstand überzeugt. Wir würden uns freuen sie ab 1. September bei und in der Redaktion begrüßen zu dürfen. Hier noch einmal die benötigten UTZe,

Arithmantik Ohnegleichen

Alte Runen Erwartungen übertroffen

VerwandlungenErwartungen übertroffen

Zauberkunst Ohnegleichen

VgddK Erwartungen übertroffen

Wir freuen uns von Ihnen zu hören!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Simon Mornay

-Chefredakteur-

Hermine lächelte, ja dass ist das was sie schon immer wollte. Schreiben was wahr ist, seitdem sie am eigenen Leib erfahren musste wie sehr geschriebene Worte andere Menschen beeinflussten.

Auch Ginny's Blick streifte einen Brief, als sie sich fürs Quiddtichtraining umzog. Doch im Gegensatz zu Hermine hatte sie ihn noch nicht geöffnet. Das Wappen des Ministeriums prangte darauf und in geschwungener Schrift, Ginevra Weasley.

Später, dachte sie, nachdem Training alleine am See. Sie schnappte sich ihren Besen und lief hinunter zum Spielfeld.

„Du bist spät Gin!", begrüßte Harry sie. „Ich weiß, sorry. Hermine hat…", fing sie an sich zu verteidigen. „Hey, ist ja gut. Nicht so schlimm!" Erleichtert nicht Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, stieß sich Ginny vom Boden ab. Harry sah ihr hinterher, sie war schon seit Tagen so komisch und das ohne ersichtlichen Grund wie er fand. Denn sie hatten in den letzten 3 Wochen nur gute Nachrichten vom Fuchsbau erhalten. Sirius wurde von Molly gemästet, Arthur befördert, Teddy und Andromeda ging es gut. Was beschäftigte sie dann so? Auch Harry stieß sich jetzt ab und konzentrierte sich aufs Training. Es lief gut, das Beste im neuen Jahr. Als sie nach 2 Stunden wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, sagte Harry: „Das war gut heute, wenn wir so gegen Huffelpuff spielen dann können die einpacken! So und jetzt ab ins Bett!" Das Team verzog sich in die Kabine zu umziehen. Harry lief ihnen hinterher, Ginny und Ron waren schon voraus gegangen, aber man hörte sie immer noch in vollster Lautstärke diskutieren: „Ron, halt du lieber deine Quaffel!" „Aber Ginny, du musst deine Würfe besser…" „Erklär mir nicht wie ich werfen soll!", giftete seine Schwester. „Du solltest sie besser antäuschen." „RONALD!" „Ich meins doch nur gut!" Der Satz war zuviel für Ginny, sie putze ihren Bruder dass Harry Hören & Sehen verging. Er betete darum, dass Ginny nie einen Grund finden würde ihn so anzubrüllen. Auch die anderen im Team zogen ihre Köpfe ein, als Ginny mit Ron die Kabine betrat noch immer in voller Fahrt war. „Du bist so ein Kleinkarierter Besserwisser, Ron!" Damit stürmte sie aus der Kabine. Harry sah zu Ron doch der zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und schaute ihn entschuldigend an. Harry seufzte tief und machte sich dann auf den Weg Ginny zu suchen. Er fand sie am See, sie stand in der Nähe der alten Eiche wo sie schon so viele schöne Stunden verbracht hatten, sie bemerkte ihn nicht. Harry schloss seine Arme von hinten um ihren Bauch und stützte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Schatz?" „Ich weiß ich hab überreagiert." „Ron verkraftetes, er ist es gewöhnt." „Stimmt.", Ginny lächelte. „Was ist los mit dir Gin?" Seine Frau atmete tief durch: „Ich hab einen Brief bekommen." „Und?", Harry stand etwas auf der Leitung. „Er ist vom Ministerium, genauer gesagt von der Akademie." „Ginny, das ist ja klasse. Was steht drinnen?", Harry war aufgeregt. Doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schaute auf die leicht gefrorene Oberfläche des Sees. „Ich hab ihn noch nicht aufgemacht." „Was! Warum?", Harry drehte Ginny zu sich. „Ich hab Angst." „Aber warum…?" „Der Brief entscheidet über meine komplette Zukunft. Was ist wenn sie mich nicht nehmen, was soll ich dann machen?" „Du wirst es nie erfahren, wenn du ihn nicht öffnest!" „Ich weiß aber…" „Hey, Mrs Potter hat doch wohl nicht Angst vor einem Brief?" „Du bist ein Idiot.", Ginny boxte ihm gegen die Brust. „Gib her!" „Hä?" „Gib mir den Brief. Ich mach ihn auf!" Ginny druckte noch hin und her doch Harry gegen hatte sie keine Chance. Mit einem Seufzer rückt sie den Brief raus. Harry nahm ihr den Brief aus der Hand, riss ihn auf und begann zu lesen. „Und?", Ginny rückte einen Schritt näher, doch er drehte sich so dass sie den Brief nicht lesen konnte. „sschh.", machte Harry und sein Gesicht zeigte Reaktion. „Harry, bitte!" „Ginny!" Nach 5 Minuten war er fertig: „Ich weiß gar nicht wie… um… oh Schatz..." Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an, ihre Zähne kneteten ihre Unterlippe. „Es tut mir leid, sie haben dich aufgenommen!" „Was! Nein!", Ginny warf sich in Harrys Arme und der wirbelte seine Frau um die eigene Achse. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Counsellor Potter." Ginny lachte, sie konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. Als er sie absetzte versanken sie in einem Kuss. „Chrm. Ich möchte euch nicht stören…" Harry und Ginny sahen Neville an. „Was ist denn?" „Thorne will dich sprechen, Harry." „Weißt du was er will?" „Ne, hat er mir nicht gesagt, nur das ich dich suchen soll." „Komisch." „Hast du schon wieder was ausgefressen, Schatz?", Ginny grinste süffisant. „Ok, ich geh dann mal, Hannah wartet auf mich.", Neville drehte sich um und ging wieder hoch zum Schloss. „Los komm, ich bin gespannt was er von mir will.", er nahm Ginnys Hand und sie gingen zurück zum Schloss.


	9. Weltpremiere

Währenddessen im Schulsprecherzimmer, Susan und Draco lagen auf der Couch und versuchten nicht darüber nach zudenken was vor 3 Tagen passiert war. „Du weißt dass du nicht hier sein musst…", Draco strich über Susans Haare, die seufzte an seiner Brust. Wie oft hatte sie ihm in den letzten Tagen gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht alleine lassen würde, dass sie doch gesehen hatten, was es anrichten konnte, wenn er sie zurücklassen würde. Susan rückte noch ein wenig näher an ihren Freund, sie hatte geahnt, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, aber was sollte sie tun sie liebte ihn.

Flashback:

„Draco…" „Lass mich durch, Susan.", er versuchte sich an ihr vorbei zuquetschen, doch sie hielt ihn fest. „Ich muss dir was wichtiges sagen!", sie sah ihn an, blickte in seine Augen, in die Augen die sie schon seit der 4. Klasse so faszinierend gefunden hatte. Jede ihrer Freundinnen hatte sie damals für verrückt erklärt, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, selbst als er ein Todesser wurde, konnte sie ihn nicht vergessen.

„Ich…ich…ich hab mich in dich verliebt, Draco!", jetzt war es heraus, vorsichtig richtete sie ihren Blick auf ihn. Doch er stand nur da und starrte sie an: „Das kann nicht wahr sein!", brachte er dann endlich heraus. „Ich hab, nein du kannst dich nicht in mich, weil…" „Weil du der bist, der du bist?", Susan legte ihre Hand auf Dracos Arm, „genau deswegen liebe ich dich!" „Das ist Unsinn!", Draco versuchte sich zu beherrschen. „Ach ja und warum ist es Unsinn?" „Du kannst mich nicht lieben. Ich…wir haben dich letztes Jahr verfolgt, gejagt und gehasst!" Susan strich mit ihrer Hand über seinen Arm, sie wusste das sich dort das dunkle Mal befand: „Ich bin nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass du das ohne weiteres hinter dir lassen kannst. Dafür hast du zuviel gesehen, erlebt und getan. Aber habe ich mich in dich verliebt, da war ich 14. Nichts was du je getan hast oder tun wirst, kann daran etwas ändern." „Du weißt nicht worauf du dich da einlässt!", Draco nahm ihre Hände und schob sie von sich weg. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da eben gehört hatte. Er musste raus aus dem Schloss, raus nachdenken… Er lies Susan stehen und lief aus dem Schloss.

Susan sah ihm traurig hinter her, sie hatte geahnt das er so reagieren würde, aber jetzt wusste er was Sache war. Noch einmal tief durchatmen, ein letzter Blick dem wehenden Slytherinumhang, der nach draußen zu dem großen Felsen eilte. Dorthin ging er immer wenn er nachdenken musste. Sie kannte ihn so gut, aber er hatte einfach nur Angst. Susan drehte sich um und ging in den Huffelpuffgemeinschaftsraum zu Hannah, sie musste unbedingt mit ihrer besten Freundin reden.

Draco saß auf dem Felsen und blickte auf den See. Er lies das Gespräch mit Susan noch einmal Revue passieren. Es war unfassbar! Sie liebte ihn anscheinend wirklich, er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sie das Jahr über immer besser kennen gelernt und fand sie einfach unglaublich. Wie sie das weg gesteckt hatte, das letzte Jahr fast im Exil, und dann hatte sie bei ihrer Rückkehr keinen Unterschied zwischen ihm und den anderen gemacht. Er sah ihre blauen klaren Augen vor sich, wie sie ihn anschaute und dabei sagte: „Ich liebe dich, weil du der bist der du bist." Das hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt, nicht einmal seine Mutter. Er erinnerte sich an seine vergangen Hogwartsjahre und plötzlich tauchte in seinen Erinnerungen immer diese Mädchen mit den rotblonden Haaren und blauen Augen auf.

Er fröstelte, es war schon zu kalt um Anfang Oktober nur mit Umhang nach draußen zu gehen. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn am Felsen, er konnte nicht wieder ins Schloss. Er sah wieder diesen verletzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als er ihr sagte, „Du kannst mich nicht lieben!"

„Scheiße!", schrie er. „Na ist dir was klar geworden?" Draco fuhr herum und da stand sie. Sie lächelte ihn an: „In Ketten ist mein Herz und wird niemals frei sein!" „Was?", Draco verstand nichts.

„Als ich das erste Mal dich sah,

gab ich dir mein Herz zum Pfand.

Sollt' mich jetzt Verachtung treffen,

ich wünscht ich hätt dich nie gekannt. Wie?

Sollen wir, die beide liebten,

nun einander ewig gram sein?

Nein, in Ketten ist mein Herz

und wird niemals frei sein."

Susan ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hände in ihre: „Es wird schwer werden, Draco. Aber wann war es jemals einfach?" „Susan, deine Freunde, deine Eltern sie werden mir nie verzeihen können, was ich dir angetan habe…" „Schht…", Susan legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, „meine Freunde sind deine Freunde, Hannah, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Harry. Die anderen interessieren mich nicht und haben mich nie interessiert. Meine Eltern stehen hinter mir. Und meine Schwester wird erleichtert sein, das ich endlich mit dir gesprochen habe. Kein Grund zur…" Bevor Susan weiter sprechen konnte, hatte Draco sie auch schon geküsst. Er schrak zurück: „Susan, ich…du…" „Tu nur das was dein Herz dir sagt." Draco lächelte sie an und küsste sie wieder, er vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren und Susan schloss ihre Hände in seinem Nacken. „Ich liebe dich, Susan." „Sag bitte nur das was du meinst. Du warst dir bis vor 3 Minuten nicht einmal sicher ob du mich magst.", sie lehnte an seiner Brust. „Ich habe das noch nie zu jemandem gesagt. Und ich hab nachgedacht, du warst die einzige die nie Angst vor mir hatte und immer versucht hat…" Susan stoppte seinen Redefluss und küsste ihn, „Nimm die Zeit, Draco. Ich hab 4 Jahre gewartet da machen mir ein paar Monate nichts mehr aus." Nach einer Weile gingen sie Hand in Hand wieder hoch zum Schloss. Vor dem Eingangsportal standen ein paar Slytherins, darunter auch Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini. „Nein, ich fass es nicht, der Verräter und das Schlammblut!", höhnte Blaise. Draco & Susan gingen weiter und versuchten die Slytherins nicht zu beachten. „Und lohnt es sich wenigstens Blutsverrat zu begehen. Ist sie so gut im Bett, Malfoy?", das kam von Pansy. In einer Bewegung wirbelte Draco herum und zog seinen Zauberstab: „Wie bitte?" „Du hast uns schon richtig verstanden. Lohnt es sich? Ist das kleine dreckige Schlammblut so gut?" „Sag das noch mal!", zischte er. Auch Blaise und Pansy hatten mittlerweile ihren Zauberstab gezogen, Susan stand da und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, da schoss Pansy auch schon einen Lähmzauber auf sie ab. Sie konnte noch gerade ausweichen. „Susan!", rief Draco, er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren um einen Protego ab zugeben. „Susan!", äfften ihn die übrigen Slytherins nach. „Seitdem dein Vater nicht mehr auf freiem Fuß ist, bist du weich geworden, Malfoy. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht das du soweit gehst und sogar mit einem Schlammblut rum machst nur um den neuen Minister deine Loyalität zu zeigen." Das war zuviel für Draco er wollte einen Fluch auf die Gruppe loslassen, doch Susan hielt seinen Arm fest: „Nein, sie sind es nicht wert!" Draco schloss kurz die Augen, dann lies er langsam seinen Arm sinken: „Du hast Recht. Gehen wir." Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Die Slytherins wussten gar nicht wie ihnen geschah.

Flashback Ende

„Woran denkst du?", Draco strich ihr über den Rücken. „An den Abend, als wir zusammen gekommen sind." „Daran hab ich auch gerade gedacht.", er lächelte und küsste Susan. Solche Szenen wie am ersten Abend hatten sich immer wieder wiederholt, deswegen verbrachten sie fast ihre gesamte Zeit entweder in den Ländereien oder hier im Schulsprecherraum. Aber ihre Familie war klasse gewesen, sie hatten Weihnachten gemeinsam bei Susans Familie verbracht. Es war so ganz anders gewesen, als Draco es gewohnt war. Am Heilig Abend hatten sie mit ihren Eltern Fondue gegessen und noch die restlichen Geschenke eingepackt. Am ersten Feiertag war dann Susans Schwester mit ihrem Freund gekommen, es wurden Geschenke verteilt und Susans Mum hatte einen riesigen Braten serviert.

Flashback:

„Und was hat er dir geschenkt?", fragte Maya ihre kleine Schwester, als sie ihren traditionellen Weihnachtsspaziergang machten. Ihre Freunde hatten sie bei ihren Eltern zurück gelassen. „Das wird dir sehr bekannt vorkommen.", Susan grinste ihre Schwester an und fummelte dann am Kragen ihres Mantels rum. Dann fand sie endlich das was sie suchte, Susan zog an einer feingliedrigen Silberkette an der ein Amulett befestigt war. Sie öffnete das Silberamulett und hielt es Maya hin. „Wow…", machte diese. Das Amulett zeigte auf der einen Seite ein Bild von Susan und Draco in Hogwarts und auf der anderen Seite waren die Worte eingraviert die sie Anfang Oktober zu ihm sagte: In Ketten ist mein Herz und wird niemals frei sein… „Wenn Josh doch nur…", seufzte Maya. Susan legte lachend einen Arm um sie: „Du liebst ihn doch so wie er ist, den kleinen Stoffel, oder?" Mit guter Laune machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

Flashback Ende

Susan setzte sich auf Draco und beugte sich über ihn, ihre Kette baumelte vor seinem Gesicht. Denn sie hatte ihre Hände neben seinem Kopf abgestützt. „Weißt du eigentlich wie glücklich ich mit dir bin?" „Ach, Susan…", Draco seufzte und nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände, Susan schmiegte sich hinein: „wieso kann es nicht einmal einfach sein, nur einmal!" „Weil es dann nicht unser Leben wäre. Und sollte alles schief gehen dann können wir immer zu Maya und Josh!" Draco lachte: „Deine Schwester ist…", ihm fehlte das richtige Wort. Doch Susan verstand was er meinte: „Ich weiß, aber sie will uns irgendwie helfen..." „Mein Vater wird…" „Hey, wir hatten eine Abmachung. Er ist nicht dein Vater und wir sprechen nicht über ihn, solange bis wir genau wissen was los ist!", Susan küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich.", murmelte er und zog Susan dann wieder fest an sich. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie trotz allem bei ihm war, dass sie ihn liebte. Er war glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr, obwohl sein Vater wieder auf freiem Fuß und ihn und seine Mutter wahrscheinlich suchen und jagen würde. Aber er spürte mit Susan konnte ihm nichts passieren mit ihr fühlte er sich frei. „Draco?", Susan setzte sich etwas auf und sah das ihr Freund eingeschlafen war. Sie lächelte und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn, Draco murmelte etwas und schloss seine Arme fester um sie. Susan lag noch eine Weile so da, und genoss die Ruhe, sie fühlte sich geborgen wenn sie bei ihm lag und ihn einfach nur wahrnahm, seinen Geruch, nach Pfefferminz und irgendeinem leichten Parfum. Von dem sie immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, welches es war. Es waren seit Anfang Oktober erst 4 Monate vergangen, dennoch kam es beiden so vor als wären seit Ende des Krieges schon Jahre vergangen…

So ein Chap mal nur über Draco und Susan, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lest es euch gut durch denn die Beziehung von den beiden wird später noch ziemlich wichtig. Im nächsten Chap geht es auch weiter mit dem Gespräch von Harry und Thorne… versprochen )! Liebe Grüße Sara

Hey, so ein neues Chap, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß, und wie immer freu ich mich über zahlreiche Kommis!

„Herein!" Harry hatte so eben an der Tür seines neuen Hauslehrers geklopft, er öffnete die Tür und betrat das Büro. „Sie wollten mich sprechen Professor?" „Ha, schön Mr. Potter. Setzten sie sich bitte." Thorne zeigte auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Sie wundern sich garantiert warum ich sie hergebeten habe." Harry nickte. „Um gleich auf den Punkt zukommen, Mr. Potter. Ich habe von Professor McGonagall die Unterlagen ihres Berufsberatungsgesprächs erhalten und nun erfahre ich, dass sie Heiler werden möchten. Darf ich fragen warum?" Harry sah seinen Hauslehrer irritiert an, was ging Thorne das an? „Das ist eine sehr persönliche Angelegenheit, Professor. Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen…", Harry zog mit seinen Fingern Linien auf der Tischplatte, er dachte an sein Gespräch mit Mr. Weasley, sein Versprechen Ginny nicht durch seinen Beruf in Gefahr zu bringen. „Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu Nahe treten, aber die Schulleiterin hat mich auf Sie aufmerksam gemacht. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, teile ich ihre Bedenken. Ich habe sie in Verteidigung erlebt und ich kann nur eines sagen, das ist ihre Berufung." „Professor Thorne, ich möchte ihnen nicht zu Nahe treten, aber das geht sie absolut nichts an!" Beide sahen betreten aneinander vorbei: „Das war's Mr. Potter, sie können gehen." Harry erhob sich und ging auf die Tür zu, da meinte Thorne noch: „Aber tun sie mir einen Gefallen, denken sie in Ruhe darüber nach und treffen sie ihre Entscheidung mit Bedacht." Doch Harry hatte die Tür schon wieder geschlossen. Seufzten lies sich Thorne auf seinen Stuhl sinken und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, Harry würde ein großartiger Auror, wenn er es nur zu lassen würde.

Harry hetzte die Gänge zum Gryffindorturm er war wütend, was bildete sich Thorne ein, der hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, er hatte nicht gekämpft. Er stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Ginny saß in einem Sessel und konzentrierte sich auf ein Buch. Sonst war der Gemeinschaftsraum bis auf ein paar 5.- und 4. Klässler voll kommen leer, die anderen aus der 5. und 7. Klasse wiederholten wahrscheinlich gerade den Stoff für Ihre Prüfungen in der Bibliothek oder genossen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen im März draußen in den Ländereien. Er stellte sich vor den Kamin und schaute in die Flammen, er atmete schwer. „Harry was ist los?", Ginny hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Harry tigerte vor ihr auf und ab, seine Haare standen zu Berge und er hatte diesen Zug um den Mund an dem sie immer merkte wann er wütend wurde. Harry hatte noch nichts gesagt und reagierte auch nicht auf Ginnys Frage. „Sagst du mir bitte was los ist?!", Ginny war langsam genervt, sie versuchte gerade Geschichte der Zauberei zu wiederholen und Harrys herum Gelaufe machte sie wahnsinnig. „Ich…argh…zum kotzen!", presste Harry heraus. Ginny rollte mit den Augen und das war das Quäntchen was Harrys Fass zum überlaufen brachte.

„Ist das alles was du dazu beisteuerst?", Harry drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu Ginny. Ginny sah ihn entsetzt an und er hob sich aus ihrem Sessel: „Erst wenn du mir sagst was los ist!", versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Thorne…ich…", stammelte Harry. „Ganze Sätze, bitte Harry sonst muss ich raten.", Ginny wurde langsam zickig. „Oh man Ginny, so einfach ist das nicht!" „Dann erklär es mir!", stöhnte seine Frau. „Thorne, er nervt!" „Du bist nur deswegen so aufgebracht, weil Thorne nervt? Harry bitte…"

„DU VERSTEHST GAR NICHTS!", schrie er sie an. „GUT ZU WISSEN!", brüllte Ginny. Das Stürmen zum Schlafsaal und das Türknallen von Harry, war synchron zu Ginnys Wutschrei und ihrem Sturm durch das Poträtloch, bei dem sie Hermine und Ron fast um rannte.

„Ähm, was war das?", Ron schaute seiner Schwester irritiert hinter her. „Ich glaube wir hatten hier gerade eine Weltpremiere.", meinte Hermine nüchtern. „Was gibst da zu glotzen?", fuhr Ron ein paar 4. Klässler an, die dem Schauspiel sehr interessiert gefolgt waren. „Ich glaube wir sollten zu Harry.", Hermine schob ihren Freund Richtung Treppe. „Was ist mit Ginny?" „Ich glaub Susan kümmert sich um sie." „Aber…" „Ron, Harry würde Ginny nie so ohne Grund anschreien, und der interessiert mich brennend." Hermine schob Ron resolut zur Seite und öffnete die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Harry:

Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Tief durchatmen, Harry, beschwörte er sich selbst. Er hatte Ginny noch nie so angeschrieen, der Ausdruck ihn ihrem Gesicht, er konnten nicht daran denken. Er hatte sie verletzt, das hatte er gespürt. Harry griff ins Flohpulver und schmiss etwas davon ins Feuer: „Fuchsbau!", rief er und steckte seinen Kopf in die Flammen. „Sirius?" Sofort stürzte sein Pate vor den Kamin: „Um Himmelswillen Harry ist was passiert?" „Nein, ja, na ja wie man's nimmt. Bist du alleine?" Sirius sah seinen Patensohn forschend an: „Was ist los, Harry?" Und Harry fing an zu erzählen, von Arthurs Brief und seinem Versprechen an Arthur und an das Versprechen an Ginny, vom Gespräch mit Thorne und seiner Angst Ginny in Gefahr zu bringen, nicht zur Ruhe kommen zu können. Er erzählte Sirius alles, und so merkte er gar nicht das Ron und Hermine den Raum betraten. „Ist das alles Harry?" Harry schluckte, es gab eine Sache die er nicht einmal Ginny anvertraut hatte, weil er sie selbst noch nicht fassen konnte. „Ich…ich hab Angst das ich Mum und Dads Erbe als Auror nicht gerecht werde, das ich sie enttäusche oder …." „Oh, Harry. Stop! Hör auf so was auch nur zu fühlen, klar. Lily und James wären nie von dir enttäuscht gewesen. Du könntest sie nie enttäuschen, hörst du! Und mich auch nicht!" Harry schloss die Augen, Sirius hatte Recht. Er hatte sich hinter seiner Idee Heiler zu werden eigentlich nur versteckt, um sich nicht mit dem Erbe seiner Eltern messen zu müssen. „So, jetzt klär das mit Ginny und wenn irgendwas ist melde dich, ja?" „Mach ich Sirius. Danke." „Gerne, dafür bin ich doch da!", dann verschwand Sirius aus Harrys Blickfeld und er zog mit einem Plopp seinen Kopf aus den Flammen. Als er sich umdrehte blickte er in die Gesichter seiner besten Freunde.

„Man, Alter warum hast du nichts gesagt.", Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Harry!", Hermine umarmte ihn und drückte Harry fest an sich. „Ich konnte nicht, ich konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Es war so verdammt seltsam." Ron schaute ihn immer noch schräg an: „das du da nicht explodiert bist?" „Ron deine Gefühlswelt passt ja auch auf einen Teelöffel, aber das hab ich dir auch schon mal gesagt.", antwortete Hermine an Harrys Stelle. Und dann mussten sie lachen, die drei Freunde saßen auf dem Boden im Schlafsaal der Jungen und lachten, dass Harry fast zu weinen anfangen musste. Nach einer Zeit stand Harry auf: „Ich glaub ich sollte mal zu Ginny, oder?" Hermine nickte: „Sie ist glaub ich bei Susan." „Danke!" Harry ging in Richtung Schulsprecherzimmer, denn dort würde er Draco finden, und wo Draco war, war auch Susan und dort war Ginny.

Ginny:

Ginny rannte durch die Flure, sie musste mit jemanden reden: „Susan!", Susan würde sie verstehen, mit ihr konnte sie reden, sie wusste alles, denn es gab so einiges was sie Hermine nicht erzählen konnte.

Vor dem Schulsprecherraum machte sie halt, sie öffnete die Tür und sah Draco mit Susan auf der Couch liegend. Ginny wollte gerade wieder hinaus, denn dieser Moment sah so intim aus, da wollte sie nicht stören. „Ginny?", Susan hob ihren Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht…" „Du störst nicht, Draco ist vor 5 Minuten eingeschlafen.", sie grinste. Dann sah sie Ginnys verstörte Miene: „Was ist denn passiert?", mit einem Satz war sie bei ihr. „Harry und ich, wir haben uns gestritten." „Weltpremiere, hm?" „Nein, wir haben uns schon vorher gestritten, aber diesmal…" „Der Streit ist also auch anders, wenn man verheiratet ist." Ginny lächelte. „So gefällst du mir schon gleich besser.", Susan nahm Ginny in den Arm, „So und wir gehen eine Runde spazieren und du erzählst mir was passiert ist." Die beiden liefen an den See: „Es ist komisch, ich weiß gar nicht warum wir uns so angeschrieen haben. Er kam von Thorne zurück, hat nichts gesagt, war seltsam drauf. Ich hab anscheinend nicht so reagiert wie er erwartet hat. Und schon haben wir uns angebrüllt und ich weiß nicht mal was vorgefallen ist. Ich hab zwar so eine Ahnung aber…" Susan hatte Ginny sich leer reden lassen bevor sie antwortete. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden, und die zwei machten sich langsam auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. „Was für eine Ahnung hast du denn?" „Er hatte meinem Dad versprochen mich nicht durch seinen Beruf in Gefahr zubringen, das würde er aber als Auror tun und deswegen hat Harry beschlossen Heiler zu werden. Aber ich glaube nicht dass es ihn glücklich machen würde. Sein Traum ist es Auror zu werden, wie seine Eltern, aber irgendwie hat er Angst davor. Aber anstatt das er mit mir redet, gibt er mir nur halbseidene Versprechungen. Es ist zum Kotzen!", Ginny hob verzweifelt ihre Hände. Susan nahm sie in den Arm, sie wusste wie sich Ginny fühlte. Herausgehalten zu werden, beschützt zu werden ist oft nicht leicht aus zuhalten, und sie hatten sich Freunde ausgesucht die das mit Perfektion beherrschten. „Rede mit ihm, Ginny." Susan schob ihre Freundin ein Stück zurück und drehte sie in Richtung Gryffindorturm, denn dort sah sie Harry schon kommen.

„Gin…", Harry stand da, und sagte mit seinem Blick, es tut mir Leid. Ginny ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, „Sagst du mir bitte was los ist." Harry nickte und schloss sie in seine Arme. Er flüsterte: „Ich hab Angst Gin, dir, mir und meinen Eltern als Auror nicht gerecht zu werden. Und Thorne hat einfach noch die Spitze drauf gesetzt. Es tut mir Leid das ich dich als Blitzableiter benutzt hab." „Wenn du dich verlierst, dann such ich dich, ok. Und wenn ich dafür als Blitzableiter dienen muss. Aber versprich mir bitte eins." „Alles!" „Werde Auror, Harry. Und du könntest mich niemals enttäuschen, hörst du!" „Du bist die Beste!" „Ich weiß.", Ginny grinste und schloss dann ihre Hände in Harrys Nacken und küsste ihn innig.


	10. Und ich dachte er liebt mich!

„Sirius, wann wirst du es endlich lernen?", Ginny klang genervt. Es waren mittlerweile die Osterferien angebrochen und Ginny verbrachte sie teilweise in der Brookes Street und teilweise im Grimmauldplatz bei Draco, Susan und Sirius. Sie war immer im Grimmauldplatz wenn Harry für den Orden unterwegs war. Ginny kümmerte sich um den Haushalt und Susan um Draco. Hermine war mit Ron bei ihren Eltern in Australien um deren Umzug vorzubereiten. Draco war ziemlich aufgewühlt, denn die Angriffe auf Muggel und Zauberer durch seinen Vater und Lestrange hatten zugenommen. Er hatte sich an der Prophezeiung fest gebissen und versuchte alles um mehr Informationen zu erlangen. Jeden kleinsten Wortlaut hatte er zerlegt und analysiert. Langsam wurde er fast paranoid, er wollte unbedingt verhindern das noch einmal etwas so schlimmes, wie der letzte Krieg, passierte. Susan machte sich Sorgen um ihren Freund, er schlief nicht mehr richtig und an geregeltes Essen war nicht zu denken. Ginnys Anwesendheit machte die Situation für Susan etwas erträglicher. Sirius, ja der kümmerte sich hingebungsvoll um Teddy, weil Andromeda sich um Narzissa kümmerte. Die beiden hatten ziemlich viel zu verarbeiten.

Harry bewachte im Auftrag des Ordens ehemalige Todesser die vom Zauberergamot freigesprochen wurden. Es beruhigte ihn wenigstens etwas zu tun zu haben. Jeder ging mit dem Stress anders um der kurz nach Ron und Hermines Abreise ausgebrochen war. Ginny wurde zur Superhausfrau, Sirius zum Ersatzdaddy und Draco zum Bücherwurm. Er kam gerade von einer ziemlich langen Schicht und wollte Ginny nur noch vom Grimmauldplatz abholen. Doch das was er sah jagte ihm fast Angst ein. Da stand seine Frau mit einem Wäschekorb in der Hand und machte Sirius zur Schnecke weil er seine Dreckwäsche nicht in den Korb gelegt hatte, wie Ginny es ihm schon vor 15 Minuten gesagt hatte.

„Harry!", Sirius atmete erleichtert auf als er seinen Patensohn entdeckte. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er und verkniff sich das Lachen. „Er macht mich wahnsinnig!", knurrte Ginny und wuchtete den Wäschekorb auf den Küchentisch und wirbelte verschiedene Blätter, was ihr einen wütenden Blick von Draco einbrachte. Doch Ginny ignorierte ihn und fuhr sich erschöpft durch die Haare. Harry kam um den Tisch und küsste sie: „Na, bringst du ihnen so langsam Manieren bei?!" Sirius schnaufte empört auf: „Als ob ich so was nötig hätte…", brummelte er. Susan lachte und Harry schien erleichtert anscheinend gab es also doch noch einen normalen Menschen in diesem Haus. „Und wie wars die letzen 2 Tage so?", er setzte sich neben Susan auf die Couch. Ginny und Sirius waren gerade zankend nach draußen gegangen. Man hörte Ginny immer noch dumpf schimpfen. Susan verdrehte die Augen: „Naja, du hast die Zusammenfassung gerade live mit erlebt." „Oh, man. Sind sie immer so?" „Ja, wir versuchen alle auf unsere Weise mit dem Stress um zugehen. Wenn Ginny sich nicht um uns kümmern würde wären wir echt verloren." In dem Moment betrat Ginny mit Sirius die Küche erneut. Sie stellte sich an den Herd rührte in einem Topf, füllte dann etwas in einen Teller und stellte ihn vor Draco hin: „Iss das bitte. Dann kannst du dich auch besser konzentrieren." Sie legte ihm kurz die Hand auf seine Schulter und wandte sich dann an Susan: „So, ich hab euch die Wäsche fertig gemacht und Essen vorgekocht ihr müsst es nur noch warm machen. Sirius weiß wo es steht. Wenn irgendwas ist, dann…" „Geh nach Hause Süße. Schlaf ein bisschen. Ich pass auf die drei Jungs auf." „Danke.", Ginny nahm Susan in den Arm und ging dann mit Harry nach draußen. Als sie vor der Haustür standen zog Harry sie an sich: „Erzählst du mir bitte was in dem Haus vor sich geht." Ginny holte tief Luft und ging voraus, sie musste atmen, die Atmosphäre im Grimmauldplatz bedrückte sie immer wieder aufs Neue. „Es ist irre, ich entwickele mich zu meiner Mutter, aber ich weiß mir nicht anders zu helfen. Sirius wacht wie eine Glucke über Teddy, Susan versucht Draco zu unterstützen wo sie nur kann, aber es ist schwierig. Sie kriegen zu wenig Informationen und das macht Draco fertig…", Ginny schlug den Weg zur U-Bahn ein, „und bei dir?" „Es ist eine Höhle in den Kreidenfelsen.", Harry flüsterte, er hatte das erst heute mit Kingsley herausgefunden. McNair war unvorsichtig gewesen. „Was! Und warum sind wir dann noch nicht dort?", Ginny sah ihren Freund mit großen Augen an. „Ginny, bitte beruhig dich. Kingsley will erst noch… es dauert etwas…wir müssen ganz sicher sein." Mittlerweile waren sie in ihre Straße eingebogen, Ginny war müde sie hatte letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen, sie gab sich mit Harrys Erklärung zufrieden, sie wollte nur noch ins Bett. Die Glocken der nahen Kirche schlugen elf Uhr Vormittag. Ginny lag schon im Bett, während Harry die Rollläden hinunter lies um das Tageslicht aus zusperren. „Wir reden später über alles, Harry ich bin jetzt zu müde.", murmelte Ginny und kuschelte sich in ihr Kopfkissen. Harry seufzte, legte seinen Arm um ihren kopf und schlief kurz darauf ebenfalls ein.

„Ginny! Harry!" Mit einem Schlag saßen die beiden in ihrem Bett und blickten sich verwirrt um, dann sahen sie einen Patronus in Gestalt eines Einhorns und Susans Stimme erklang wieder: „Todesser haben Teddy entführt, kommt sofort!" Harry sprang aus dem Bett seine Gedanken überschlugen sich: „Wenn sie Teddy haben, müssen wir sofort angreifen. Mit jedem den wir haben.", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Harry…", Ginny hielt ihn fest, sie war schon angezogen, Angst spiegelte sich in jedem ihrer Gesichtszüge, „nichts überstürzen, wir müssen erst wissen was passiert ist!" Harry atmete tief durch: „Ich bring sie um, wenn sie Teddy auch nur ein Haar krümmen." „Ich weiß. Lass uns los!" Die beiden drehten sich und apparierten zum Grimmauldplatz.

Als sie dort ankamen, war schon der ganze Orden versammelt. Sirius saß zusammen gesunken in einem Sessel. Hestia redete gerade auf ihn ein, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören. Harry ging einen Schritt auf seinen Paten zu, während sich Ginny von Bill und George auf den neuesten Stand bringen lies. Draco hatte schon die Karte mit der Höhle, die er von Kingsley bekommen hatte auf den Tisch aus gebreitet und brütete mit Ron und Mary darüber.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich hätte besser auf ihn aufpassen sollen, aber es waren so viele. Und ich wollte Teddy doch nur einen Gefallen tun, er wollte unbedingt draußen im Park spielen…", Sirius war komplett durcheinander. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Sirius. Niemand hätte es verhindern können, vor allem nicht einer alleine…" „Ah, Harry. Da bist du ja.", Kingsley hatte den Raum betreten, „unsere Vermutungen von heute Nacht haben sich bestätigt. Mit Teddy haben sie nun alles was sie brauchen. Wir müssen das…" „Ich weiß, Kingsley, ich weiß!" „Gut, wer holt Mum und Dad. Ach ja und Hermine fehlt auch noch!", Percy sah in die Runde. Niemand sagte etwas, alle sahen auf den Boden. „Sie…sie werden nicht kämpfen.", Ginny sah ihren Bruder an. „Aber…warum nicht." „Gin…denkst du nicht, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir…" „Nein, Harry! Nein!" „Aber, Ginny wir haben keine andere…" „Oh. doch! Wir sind genug!", Ginny baute sich vor ihrem Mann auf, iher Augen funkelten. Die anderen hatten einen Kreis um sie gebildet, niemand wagte es sich einzumischen. „Gin versteh doch ich habs ihnen versprochen.", Harry trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Harry, sie haben schon zu viel durch gemacht. Noch einen Krieg schaffen sie nicht. Und es ist mir egal was du meinen Eltern versprochen hast. Ich hab Hermine versprochen dass sie nicht kämpfen muss. Und wir halten meine Eltern diesmal raus! Sie sollen wenigstens einmal verschont bleiben. ok?!", Ginnys Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch also nickte Harry geschlagen.

„Nachdem das geklärt wäre…", Sirius trat zu den beiden, „…sollten wir uns aufteilen!" Alle traten zur Karte, „Wir müssen ihnen den Fluchtweg zum Meer abscheiden, am besten postionieren wir hier und hier eine Nachhut.", Bill deutete auf die besagten Punkte. „Das übernehmen wir.", Mary stand auf, Fleur sowie Hannah und Susan taten es ihr gleich. „Nein! Du bleibst hier.", kam Bills erstickter Schrei. „Ich werde kämpfen, Bill. Und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten." „Denk an unser Kind.", er strich ihr über den Bauch. „Das tue ich!", Fleur sah ihren Mann an. Ginny war immer wieder überrascht, wie sich die junge Französin gewandelt hatte, sie war nicht mehr so oberflächlich wie früher. Auch Neville wollte etwas sagen, doch Hannah für ihm über den Mund: „Spar's dir!" und Susan lies sich von Sirius schon einmal alles genau erklären, sie sollten die 2 Ausgänge bewachen und sobald der Kampf beginnt würden sie versuchen das Feld von hinten auf zurollen und für einen sicheren Ausweg der Verwundeten sorgen. „Fred, Bill, Ginny und ich bilden die Nachhut zu Harry und Ron, die mit dem Tarnumhang als erstes hinein gehen werden. Der Rest folgt uns wenn entweder der Kampf beginnt oder wenn wir was natürlich die bessere Variante wäre euch ein Zeichen geben, Überraschungseffekt ist das Stichwort.

Ron war angespannt, er hatte Hermine nur ungern in Australien zurück gelassen, als er Dracos Patronus erhalten hatte. Aber er wusste das Ginny Recht hatte, für Hermine war es das Beste hier nicht dabei zu sein, es würde ihren Nerven den Rest geben. Doch war es das erste Mal das er kämpfen musste und sie war nicht an seiner Seite.

Sie brachen auf, alles Gute und Umarmungen wurde ausgetauscht, dann machte es unzählige Male „plopp". Nur Harry und Ginny blieben übrig, sie standen eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt. Ihre Hände berührten sich, verschlangen sich ineinander: „Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen wirst, Gin!", er sah ihr Gesicht, prägte sich ihre Züge ein. „Ach Harry, das Gespräch hatten wir doch schon, oder? Ich liebe dich, denk immer daran." Ein letzter Kuss, dann drehten sie sich um ihre eigene Achsen und verschwanden.

Harry tauchte neben Ron auf: „Und?" Doch sein bester Freund schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Höhle lag direkt am Meer, so gut dass man den Eingang nur entdeckte wenn man circa 3 Meter davor stand. Überall war es matschig es hatte die letzten Tage nur geregnet. Harry atmete tief durch, er dachte an Teddy er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was die gerade mit seinem Patensohn anstellten. „Jetzt!", raunte er Ron zu. Die beiden erhoben sich und schlichen sich durchs Dickicht zur Höhle, Harry warf den Tarnumhang um sie und sie betraten das Versteck.

Harry hörte wie Ron scharf die Luft ein sog. Auch er bekam eine Gänsehaut als er das gesamte Schauspiel beobachtete. Da stand Lucius Malfoy mit Rabastan Lestrange in der Mitte, um sie herum hatte sich ein Kreis gebildet, alle trugen Schwarze Umhänge, nur eines hatte sich geändert sie trugen keine Masken mehr. Zwischen Malfoy und Lestrange lag auf einer Art Altar Bellatrix Körper. Teddy saß in einer Wiege und wurde von Seilen an diese gebunden. Voldemorts Leiche lag ebenfalls aufgebahrt in einer Ecke der Höhle.

„Hört mir zu!", Malfoy erhob seine Stimme: „Ihr seid alle dem dunklen Lord gefolgt, doch er ist gescheitert! Wir sind nur noch wenige, doch wenn wir Bellatrix als neue Anführerin wiedererwecken wird unsere Macht größer und unsterblicher sein, als je zuvor!" Es erschall ein Ruf aus den circa 15 anwesenden Kehlen: „Rein ist die Macht!" Ron und Harry sahen sich entsetzt war, unfähig sich zu bewegen folgten sie gebannt der Zeremonie.

„Die Zeit ist gekommen…", Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab und lies mit einem Schwung eine glitzernde Schrift in die Dunkelheit schreiben:

Wenn das Tor geöffnet ist der Tod ganz fern.

Durch das Blut des letzten Sprosses, du Leben wieder erfährst.

Bist nicht Tod und nicht am Leben,

macht der Kuss von deinem Meister dich wieder lebendig.

„Die Prophezeiung.", flüsterte Ron, Harry nickte und bedeutete ihm still zu sein.

„Die ersten Schritte sind erfüllt nun kommen die letzten.", er bedeutete Rabastan sich Teddy zu zuwenden, dieser zog ein Messer und schnitt in Teddys Arm. Harry unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Teddy fing anzuschreien, doch die Blicke der Todesser liesen ihn ganz schnell verstummen, verängstigt schaute er in die Runde und versuchte ein bekanntes Gesicht auszumachen.

Rabastan lies das Blut vom Messer auf Bellatrix Lippen tropfen. „Nun mein Freund walte deines Amtes.", Lucius drückte Rabastan auf die Schulter. „Ich Lucius, ich kann nicht… sie wird es erfahren!" „Sie wird nie erfahren, dass du ihr wahrer Meister bist, mein Freund und nicht der dunkle Lord!" Rabastan war mulmig zu Mute, doch dann beugte er sich und küsste die mit blutverschmierten Lippen seiner Frau. Das Geräusch das darauf hin folgte glich einer Explosion. Bellatrixs Körper fing auf einmal an zu schweben, sie glitt langsam auf den Boden, als sie diesen berührte, hob sie ihre Arme und fing an zulachen: „Ja, ich bin dem dunklen Lord seine Geliebte und ihr werdet mir dienen!" Alle gingen vor ihr auf die Knie und wieder erschallte der Ruf: „Rein ist die Macht!"

Ginny tauchte bei Sirius und den anderen auf: „Und auch schon da?" fragte dieser. Ginny nickte ernst und dann sah sie die grünen Funken die nur von Ron stammen konnten. „Los geht's!" Sie stürmten die Höhle…

Harry und Ron lieferten sich schon mit den ersten Todessern ein Duell, als die anderen zu ihnen stießen. Die Nachhut von Susan, Hannah und Mary kamen kurze Zeit später hinzu. Ein tobender Kampf entstand jeder duellierter sich mit jedem, nur Bellatrix hielt sich zurück sie schien auf den richtigen zu warten den sie angreifen konnte. Harry hatte sich währenddessen zu Teddy vor gekämpft um ihn aus der Wiege zu retten. Er drehte Bellatrix gerade den Rücken zu und diese nutze den Moment aus und schoss einen Fluch auf ihn ab, dieser prallte an einem Stein ab, der fluch und der Stein trafen Harry und dieser stürzte zu Boden.

„HARRY!", Ginny stürzte auf ihn zu, er lag auf dem Boden und seine Augen drehten sich wirr, sie beugte sich über ihn, strich ihm übers Gesicht, sie schluchzte. Der Kampf tobte um sie herum weiter. Sie kriegte nicht mit wie sich Hannah Teddy schnappte und rannte, zum Ausgang den Fleur bewachte, Flüche wurden hinter ihr her geschossen, doch sie konnte ausweichen. Susan duellierte sich gerade mit Lucius: „Warum tun sie das? Warum tun sie das ihrem Sohn an?", schrie sie, als sie einen Petrificus Totalus auf ihn abschoss, der von ihm geschikct abgewehrt wurde. „Ich habe keinen Sohn du nutzloses Schlammblut!" „AARGH!", Susan schrie als sie fiel, ihr Schrei vermischte sich mit Draco's, der sich nun auf seinen Vater stürzte.

Auf einmal kehrte Ruhe ein, das Kampfgeschehen kam für eine kurze Zeit zum erliegen. „Potter!", die schrille Stimme von Bellatrix zerschnitt die Stille. Sie schritt auf ihn zu, Ginny stand auf, stellte sich schützend vor ihn. „Geh vorbei du dummes Mädchen!", herrschte Bellatrix sie an, doch Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab. „Ach wie Süß, bis das der Tod uns scheidet!", doch auch Belaltrix zog ihren Stab und die beiden Hexen umkreisten sich. Die anderen verfolgten ihnen gespannt. „Noch eine Weasley! Seit ihr nicht langsam ausgestorben, schließlich verliert ihr in jedem Kampf ein Familienmitglied.", höhnte die schwarzhaarige Hexe. „Nein! REDUCTIO!", schrie Ginny, doch Bellatrix wich dem Fluch geschickt aus. „Ist das alles was du kannst, ich hätte gedacht das wäre deine Spezialität. SECTUSEMPRA!" Das war der Starschuss für die anderen weiter zukämpfen. Sirius duellierte sich mit McNair, Draco mit seinem Vater und Kingsley mit Rabastan Lestrange.

„Niemand schafft es mich zu töten. Warum solltest du es dann können!", Bellatrix umkreiste Ginny weiter. „Weißt du, es ist wie immer die Liebe die euch töten wird. Sie hat schon deinen Meister getötet!" „Du weißt nicht von was du redest, du Gör! Mein Meister ist am Leben glaubst du ich kenn die Prophezeiung nicht!", Bellatrix lachte wieder bevor sie einen neuen Zauber auf Ginny abschickte. Er verfehlte sie nur knapp und der Boden den er traf splitterte. „Ach ja, siehst du ihn hier irgendwo? Nein, sie haben dich angelogen, Bellatrix!" „Schweig! CRUCIO!" Ginny sank vor Schmerzen in die Knie, nein sie durfte nicht aufgeben, mühsam erhob sie sich es kostete sie unglaubliche Anstrengung. „Willst du wissen, warum sie euch alle zu Fall bringen wird?" Als Bellatrix nicht antwortete sprach sie weiter: „Ihr würdet nie für den sterben den ihr liebt!" „Das ist Dummheit!", schrie sie Ginny an. „Nein, Dummheit ist an unerfüllter Liebe zu sterben. Der dunkle Lord hat dich nicht wach geküsst, es war dein verhasster Ehemann, er ist dein wahrer Meister!" „NEIN! AVADA KEDVARA!" „STUPOR!" Die beiden Flüche trafen sich in der Mitte und lösten eine Schockwelle aus, die beiden Hexen wurden nach hinten um gerissen. Bellatrix landete direkt mit ihrem Schädel an dem Altar auf dem sie vorher aufgebahrt lag: Und ich dachte er liebt mich!", waren ihre letzten Worte.

„Ginny!", Ron stürzte auf sie zu: „Alles ok?" Ginny registrierte ihn nicht, die letzten Worte von Bellatrix Lestrange beherrschten ihren Kopf. Um sie herum wurde weiter gekämpft, die Todesser aber wurden immer weiter zurück gedrängt. Mit einem Mal wider im hier und jetzt wirbelte Ginny herum und lies sich auf die Knie fallen, sie schüttelte ihn: „Wach auf, Harry. Bitte wach auf!", doch er rührte sich nicht. Sirius legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter: Ginny nimm Harry und bring ihn ins Mungo's wir kommen nach, sobald die Auroren da sind!" Ginny nickte und schleppte sich mit Harry aus der Höhle, draußen apparierte sie direkt ins Mungo's.

Vollkommen erschöpft landete sie im Foyer des Krankenhauses, Harry's Arm um ihre Schulter geschlungen ging sie langsam vorwärts. „Halt durch wir haben es gleich geschafft."

„um Gotteswillen!", ein Heiler stürzte auf die beiden zu. Er rief nach Kollegen innerhalb von 2 Sekunden tauchten noch mehrer Heiler und Pfleger auf. Sie nahmen Ginny Harry ab und brachten ihn weg. Ginny wurde auf einen Stuhl verfrachtet. „Kommen noch mehr?" wurde sie von dem ersten Heiler gefragt. Sie konnte nur nicken: „Ich bring ihnen was zu trinken. Ich bin übrigens Heiler Smith." Damit verschwand er und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Glas Wasser wieder. Nach einer Weile machte mehrmals hinter einander Plopp, die anderen des Ordens erschienen, alles sahen Ginny ähnlich, zerzaust, Schürfwunden, manche mit blauen Augen, und zerrissener Kleidung. Susan und Percy wurden wie Harry sofort in ein Behandlungszimmer gebracht. Nach einiger Zeit machte sich Charlie auf Molly und Arthur zu holen. Ron apparierte nach Australien: „Sie will das ich sofort hole wenn es vorbei wäre." Ginny nickte und ihr Bruder verschwand. Sirius saß neben ihr den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben, wenn Harry etwas passieren würde. Mary, George, Draco, Hannah und Neville standen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Draco kalkweiß im Gesicht, seine Gedanken waren bei Susan, nie würde er ihr Gesicht vergessen als sein Vater sie zu Boden gestreckt hatte. Die Zeit verging schleppend, nach 10 Minuten hielt es Neville nicht mehr aus er machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Kaffeeautomaten Mary begleitete ihn. Auch Ginny hielt nichts mehr auf ihrem Stuhl, sie tigerte auf und ab. „Ginny bitte, setzt dich hin.", Sirius beobachtete sie nun schon eine Weile und sie machte ihn nervös. Endlich ging die Tür von Harrys Zimmer auf, eine ältere Heilerin trat heraus. Ginny stürmte auf sie zu: „Wie geht's ihm?" „Sind sie mitihm verwandt?" „Nein, aber…" „Dann tut es mir Leid, dann darf ich ihnen nichts sagen.", sie wollte sich an ihr vorbei schieben doch Ginny hielt sie fest. „Bitte sagen sie mir wie es ihm geht!" „Nein Miss das darf ich nicht!" „Aber mir!", Sirius hatte sich erhoben und trat nun auf die zwei Frauen zu. „Und wer sind sie wenn ich fragen darf?", die Heilerin klang genervt. „Sein Pate!" „Sein Pate. Dann tut es mir ebenfalls leid, aber da Mr. Potter bereits voll jährig ist, ist ihre Vormundschaft erloschen." „Aber…", Sirius wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Ich darf nur Blutsverwandten oder seiner Ehefrau…" „Aber ich bin doch mit ihm verheiratet!", schrie Ginny, langsam wurde es ihr zu bunt. Mit einem Mal war es auf dem ganzen Flur still, die anderen starrten sie an. „Ich bitte sie Miss Weasley.", die Heilerin wurde langsam ebenfalls ärgerlich, „ich glaube wir wüssten alle wenn Mr. Potter geheiratet hätte!" „Mein Name ist nicht Weasley.", Ginny wurde rot vor Wut, sie zischte die Heilerin an, „mein Name ist Mrs Ginny Potter. Lagt ihnen der als Beweis!", schrie sie und hielt der Frau ihren Ehering unter die Nase. „Das.. das ..", die Heilerin schnappte nach Luft. „Muss ich ihnen erst noch meine Heiratsurkunde zeigen? Ich will jetzt sofort wissen wie es ihm geht und ich will zu meinem Mann! Verstanden?" Die Heilerin sah sie entsetzt an, doch dann schien sie ein zulenken und nahm Ginny am Arm: „Kommen sie mit Mrs. Potter!", und zog sie in Harrys Zimmer.

„Wie bitte?" alle drehten sich erschrocken um. Dort standen Molly, Arthur, Charlie Ron und Hermine. Molly blickte von einem zum anderen: „Wer hat davon gewusst?", sie versuchte ihre Stimme zu beherrschen. Zögerlich hoben Draco und Sirius die Hand: „Susan weiß es auch noch!", Sirius blickte zu Boden. „Seit wann?" „19. Januar.", Dracos Stimme war leise. „Oh mein Gott!", Molly lies sich, wie kurz vorher ihre Tochter auf einen Stuhl sinken und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf!


	11. Alles ok?

„Warum?", schluchzte Molly, „Warum haben sie es uns nicht gesagt?", diese Worte hatte sie nun schon seit 5 Minuten immer wieder wiederholt. Sirius ganz bleich im Gesicht, ging nervös auf und ab. „Meine Güte Molly, hast du keine anderen Sorgen?", fuhr er sie an. Mrs Weasley hob rückartig den Kopf: „Wie kannst du es wagen!", zischte sie. Sirius erwiderte ihren Blick: „Mein Patensohn liegt da drinnen, mehr tot als lebendig und das einzige worüber du dir Gedanken machst ist, dass sie dir nichts von der Hochzeit erzählt haben. FRAG DICH MAL WIESO!", schnappte Sirius zurück. „Wow! Jetzt ist aber gut.", George stellte sich zwischen die beiden, „Ihr helft niemanden wenn ihr euch gegenseitig zerfleischt!"

„Draco!", eine abgehetzte Maya rannte ihnen entgegen, Josh hechelte ihr hinterher. Als sie vom Krankenhaus erfahren hatten, was passiert ist sind sie sofort los gefahren. „Was ist mit Susan?" „Ich...ich…weiß…nicht…", stammelte Draco. „Hey, Draco.", Josh war mittlerweile wieder zu Puste gekommen und lies nun seinen Blick über die Zauberer schweifen. Die Umhänge faszinierten ihn immer wieder aufs Neue.

„Wie du weißt nicht?!", die schrille Stimme seiner Freundin holte ihn wieder zurück. „Maya, bitte.", er legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Sie hat sich mit meinem Vater duelliert.", Dracos Stimme war leise. „Oh mein Gott!", Maya schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, sie hatte von Susan und Draco in den Weihnachtsferien genug über Lucius Malfoy erfahren. „Sie lassen mich nicht zu ihr…", murmelte Draco, sollte Susan nicht wieder gesund werden, wusste er nicht was er tun sollte, sie hatte sich doch nur wegen ihn in so eine Gefahr gebracht. „Ich regle das…", Josh bedeutete den beiden ihnen zu folgen, „du kriegst ´ne Erlaubnis Susan zu besuchen, dafür sorge ich." Draco lächelte ihn dankbar an und Maya war froh alles in Josh Hände zu geben. Ihre Eltern waren im Urlaub, Zelten auf Sardinien ohne Zivilisation, man konnte sie nicht erreichen. Josh stürmte auf den nächstbesten Heiler zu und verwickelte ihn in eine lautstarke Diskussion, kurz darauf verschwanden die drei in Susans Zimmer.

„Harry!", Ginny krallte sich am Bettengitter fest, als sie ihren Freund sah. „Was, was hat er?" „Ihr Mann hat einen Schädelbasisbruch, Mrs. Potter, außerdem eine halb kollabierte Lunge und schwerwiegende Fluchverletzungen. Aber noch können wir nichts Genaueres sagen. Sein Zustand ist noch nicht stabil und wir können leider nicht sagen wie groß die Schäden des Bruchs sind." Ginny versuchte ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. „Eine Frage hätte ich noch, können sie mir sagen woher er diese Narbe hat?", die Heilerin trat auf Harry zu und entblößte seinen Oberkörper und zeigte auf die Narbe über seiner Brust. „Horkruxe!", wisperte Ginny. Die Heilerin holte tief Luft und ging dann nach draußen in der Tür blieb sie stehen: „Mrs Potter, mein Name ist Creevy, ich bin Colin und Dennis Tante. Ich möchte ihnen und ihren Mann danken." Ginny schluckte, Colins Tante, dann nahm sie sich einen Stuhl und ergriff Harrys Hand. „schatz, hörst du mich?", doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Harry lag da wie tot, sein Kopf am Bett festgeschnallt, um ruckartige Bewegungen zu verhindern, Schrammen übersäten seinen Körper. „Teddy geht's gut. Hörst du, wir haben ihn gerettet!", Ginny strich ihm vorsichtig übers Gesicht, seine Haut fühlte sich wächsern an und war kalt: „Bitte, wach auf, ich brauch dich!"

Plötzlich piepte es im ganzen Zimmer und es stürzten Pfleger und Heiler, darunter auch Smith und Creevy, in den Raum. Ginny war aufgesprungen, vor Schreck und Heilerin Creevy nahm sie am Arm und schob sie aus dem Raum: „Sie müssen jetzt leider draußen warten. Wir kümmern uns um ihn!", dann schloss sich die Tür vor Ginny. Sie starrte noch lange auf die weiße Tür.

„Ginny?", Ron trat an seine kleine Schwester, „Was ist mit ihm?" Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Hermine war zu ihnen getreten: „Bitte!" Ginny warf sich in ihre Arme, sie wollte nur gehalten werden, Wärme spüren nach Harrys erkalteter Haut. Hermine hielt sie fest, nach einer Zeit räusperte sie sich und flüsterte in Ginnys Ohr: „Ich weiß ein idiotischer Zeitpunkt, aber stimmt es was du vorhin gesagt hast?" Ginny seufzte, und sagte dann lauter: „Ja, es stimmt Harry und ich haben geheiratet." Die Spannung war gerade greifbar. „Wie? Wo? Was?", Molly sah ihre Tochter auffordernd an. „Mum!", Ginnys Stimme klang flehend. „Wie geht's Harry?", Sirius stand neben ihr. „Er hat…er…bei Merlin…es ist so!", die Rothaarige atmete tief durch, sie wusste dass sie niemanden half, am wenigstens Harry, wenn sie durchdrehte. „Schädelbasisbruch, Fluchschäden und eine halb kollabierte Lunge.", meinte sie dann tonlos. Sirius lehnte sich gegen eine Wand, Ron und Hermine bleich im Gesicht klammerten sich aneinander. Arthur, Molly, George und Mary sagten nichts starrten Ginny nur an. Bill nehm seine Schwester in den Arm und Fleur holte Hermine die kurz davor war zusammen zu brechen eine Tasse Tee. Neville und Hannah ließen sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten.

Dann rauschte plötzlich eine Pflegerin um die Ecke: „Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom?!" Langsam erhob sich Neville aus seiner Starre: „Ja?" Die Pflegerin keuchte: „Kommen sie bitte sofort mit, ihre Eltern…" „Was ist mit ihnen?", Neville war noch weißer als vorher glich nun dem Fastkopflosen Nick. „Sie erinnern sich wieder, nur Bruchstücke aber sie erinnern sich!" Neville starrte die Pflegerin an, „Komm!", Hannah ergriff seine Hand und rannte der Hexe hinterher.

„Was, warum?" Wie kann das sein?", Ron konnte nicht fassen was er eben gehört hatte. „Die Prophezeiung!", flüsterte Hermine, „Ich brauch das Buch, Ginny." „Was willst du jetzt mit dem blöden Buch?", Ron sah seine Freundin ungläubig an. „Wenn es stimmt was ich glaube, dann passiert heute noch ein Wunder!" „Hä?" Hermine fuhr sich durch die Haare, wie konnten sie das alle übersehen haben? „Wo ist das Buch?", wandte sie sich an Ginny. „Grimmauldplatz." „Gut!", Hermine machte eine Pause, „Ron, du kommst mit mir. Fleur, Bill, George, Charly und Mary geht bitte nach Hogwarts, informiert McGonagall dass wir nachkommen und bewacht die Gräber." Die angesprochenen wussten zwar nicht was sie davon halten sollten, aber befolgten ihren Anweisungen. „Los komm Ron!", Hermine zog ihren Freund mit nach draußen.

„Mr. und Mrs. Weasley?", Heilerin Creevy trat auf sie zu, „Sie dürfen jetzt zu ihrem Sohn!" Molly und Arthur erhoben sich und betraten Percys Zimmer.

„Mrs. Potter?" Ginny sah nach oben: „Ja?" „Sie dürfen zu ihrem Mann. Sein Blutdruck ist gefallen." Erleichtert stand Ginny auf, immer nicht etwas zittrig auf den Beinen folgte sie dem Heiler. „Der Alarm ging deshalb los, weil zu hoher Blutdruck zum Platzen der Gefäße führen kann, was bei einem Schädelbruch…ich will ehrlich sein…lebensbedrohlich wäre!" „Und jetzt?" „Jetzt ist ihr Mann stabil. Wir konnten seine Lunge punktieren, die Fluchschäden waren, Merlin sei Dank, nicht so stark wie erwartet. Es muss ihn ein starkes Schutzschild umgeben haben.", er sah Ginny fragend an, doch die reagierte nicht, Dann zog sich Smith zurück: „Er wird wieder.", versuchte er die junge Frau aufzuheitern, bevor er aus der Tür trat.

Er musste sich jetzt um Miss Bones kümmern, die schwebte durch ihre Fluchschäden in akuter Lebensgefahr.

„Hey, ich bin wieder da!", Ginny setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. „Was soll ich dir nur sagen, damit du aufwachst. Vielleicht dass Hermine irgendeine Ahnung hat und denkt dass durch Bellatrix Tod etwas passieren wird, oder ist. Nevilles Eltern erinnern sich wieder.

Und na ja, es wissen jetzt alle aus meiner Familie dass wir verheiratet sind. Mir ist das vorhin rausgerutscht, als mich die Heilerin nicht zu dir gelassen hat. Mum war außer sich, sie hat so reagiert wie wir uns es immer ausgemalt haben. Nur Dad, tja, der hat gar nichts gesagt, wahrscheinlich zu geschockt, wie erwachsen wir doch sind, und was wir heute alles geschafft haben." Ginny zog ihre Beine heran und stütze ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie, sie schaute ihren Mann an. Was wenn er nie wieder aufwachen würde? „Du musst wieder gesund werden, hörst du!", Ginny ergriff seine Hand und ihr war als hätte er ihren Druck erwidert.

„Es muss doch hier irgendwo sein!", Hermine rauschte schon seit einer halben Stunde, wie eine Irre, durch das Hauptquartier. „Mann, Hermine, was willst du überhaupt mit dem Ding?", Ron war genervt, er verstand die Aufregung nicht. Er wäre lieber bei Harry, Percy und Susan im Krankenhaus. „Ron die Prophezeiung, ich hab irgendwie das gefühlt, dass etwas vergessen wurde. Ginny hat sie getötet, so kurz nach der Auferstehung, dass kann doch nicht ohne Folgen bleiben!" Und dann viel es ihr sieden heiß ein: „ Die Longbottoms!" „Bitte sprich nicht in Rätseln, bei Merlins Unterhose!" „Bellatrix letzte Zauber wurden rückgängig gemacht." „Jetzt klickte es auch bei Ron: „Remus, Tonks!" „JA!", Hermine lief in die Küche und stellte diese auf den Kopf: „Ich habs!", sie zog es unter einem Wust von Karten hervor. „Oh man wie kann man so was nur verkommen lassen?", Ron schüttelte missbilligenden seinen Kopf. „Was?", doch Hermine verschluckte den Rest des Satzes. Ihr Freund hatte sich über Ginnys Eintopf gebeugt und angelte sich gerade einen Löffel aus einer Schublade. „RONALD!" Dieser zuckte zusammen: „Aber…" „Nichts aber, Ginny kocht dir gerne einen Neuen. Aber müssen jetzt auf der Stelle nach Hogwarts.» Hermines Stimme war schneidend und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Ron grummelte noch etwas, apparierte dann aber mit Hermine zum Schloss.

„Miss Granger, können sie mir das hier erklären?", Professor McGonagall stürmte auf die kleine Gruppe zu. „Schauen SIE!", Hermine deutete hinter sich auf die Gräber. Über den marmorneren Steinen wirbelte silberner Rauch. Wie auf Kommando stürmten sie alle los, runter an den See zu den Gräbern.

„Bellatrix Vermächtnis!", stöhnte McGonagall. „Nein, die nicht ganz erfüllte Prophezeiung!", entgegnete Hermine. „Ist doch egal, wir müssen sie ins Mungo's bringen.", funkte Charlie dazwischen, bevor sich die beiden noch zu einer tiefgründigen Diskussion hinreisen lassen konnten. Die beiden Frauen atmeten tief durch und schauten Bill, George, Ron und Charlie dabei zu, wie sie die schwebenden und vom Rauch umschlossenen Körper von Remus und Tonks, herunter holten.

„Und?", McGonagall wandte sich an Fleur, diese hatte sich zu den beiden herunter gebeugt und ihren Puls gefühlt. „Sie leben." Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen war hörbar. „Aber der Puls ist schwach und schnell, wir müssen sofort ins Krankenhaus." Das lies sich die Schulleiterin nicht zweimal sagen, sie beschwört Tragen hervor und brachte sie so außerhalb des Apparierschutzes.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie schon wieder in der Empfangshalle des Krankenhauses. „Nicht schon wieder sie!", stöhnte die Empfangshexe und rief Heiler. „Das sind doch…", Heiler Smith blieb die Luft weg. „Ja, das sind Remus und Nymphadora Lupin, wären sie jetzt so freundlich sich um die zwei zu kümmern?", McGonagall klang genervt, und Smith beeilte sich die beiden in Behandlungsräume zubringen.

„Wo ist Ginny?", Hermine sah sich suchen auf dem Flur um, auf dem sich im Moment nur Draco, Maya, Josh und Sirius befanden. Die anderen bis auf Mr. &Mrs. Weasley waren nach Hause gegangen. „Bei Harry.", Sirius Stimme war immer noch bedrückt. „Ich muss sofort zu ihr!" „Keine Chance, Hermine die lassen niemanden zu ihm außer Ginny. Du musst warten bis sie mal rauskommt. Und das kann…" „Kann Stunden dauern ich kann's mir vorstellen.", sagte Hermine resigniert, „aber ist wichtig, die Prophezeiung wurde ausgeführt und da Bellatrix jetzt tot, kann man ihre letzten Flüche aufheben. Aber nur der der den Auferstanden getötet hat, kann den Gegenfluch zu den ausgesprochenen Flüchen ausüben. Wir brauchen Ginny!" „Und wir haben wirklich keine Möglichkeit?", fragte Ron Sirius. „Nein, ich habs versucht aber die Tür hat mich sofort zurück geschmissen und das nicht gerade sanft.", Harrys Patenonkel rieb sich den Arm auf den er gefallen war.

Josh blickte von einem zum anderen er konnte nicht ganz folgen was eben gesprochen worden wist, aber er hatte seit er mit Maya zusammen war sowieso aufgegeben alles zu verstehen. Maya hatte Draco im Arm, der Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Er konnte das Bild von Susan, seiner Susan, nicht vergessen. Wie sie dalag wie tot, mit der offenen Wunde im Gesicht die sich von der Stirn über ihre ganze linke Gesichtshälfte zog. Eine Wunde von vielen wie Heiler Smith gemeint hatte, Susans Zustand war kritisch. Es war noch nicht sicher ob sie die Nacht überleben würde. Sie durften nur 5 Minuten bei ihr bleiben, dann mussten sie sofort wieder gehen.

„Sie wird wieder gesund, Draco. Ich weiß das.", Maya strich ihm über den Rücken. „Ich wollte doch nicht dass ihr etwas passiert. Ich will sie nicht verlieren!" „Scht!"

Hermine trieb es die Tränen in die Augen als sie Draco so sah, sie hatten in diesem Kampf niemanden verloren, aber diese Ungewissheit das drei ihrer Freunde vielleicht sterben sollten, war einfach grausam.


	12. Auferstanden?

Hallo ihr lieben, ich bin wieder da! Und ich muss sagen, ich hab erst einen Review, und dass bei so vielen Hits!! Habt mitleid mit einer armen Autorenseele=) Eure Sara

„Bitte wach einfach auf, Harry. Ich weiß das du mich hören kannst, du hast gerade meine Hand gedrückt."

„Ja, Gin. Ich höre dich, ich spüre dich. Aber ich kann nicht zurückkommen! Noch nicht! Es ist gerade so ruhig hier. Keine Probleme, einfach nur Ruhe!", dann sank sein Unterbewusstsein wieder ins Dunkle.

„Nein, Harry!", Ginny hatte gespürt dass seine Seele sich wieder entfernte, „Komm zurück bitte!"

Nach einer Weile stand sie auf und ging nach draußen, sie brauchte etwas zu trinken. Im Flur erwartete sie Hermine aufgeregt.

„Ginny! Endlich wir brauchen deine Hilfe!", Hermine stürmte auf sie zu. Doch Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging an ihr vorbei. „Was hat sie?", Hermine sah ihrer Freundin nach, die sich auf den Weg zu den Treppen machte.

„Sie kann nicht klar denken, Hermine. Nimms ihr bitte nicht übel, aber sie hat gerade andere Sorgen als die Prophezeiung." „Aber Sirius, mit der Prophezeiung können wir Remus und Tonks wieder aufwecken." „Das werden wir auch, Hermine. Aber jetzt geh ich erst mal zu Ginny!", Sirius lies Hermine stehen und ging Ginny hinter her. Er fand sie auf der Treppe sitzen das Gesicht auf ihre Knie gelegt und die Beine zu sich herangezogen.

„Ginny?", Sirius setzte sich neben sie. Doch Ginny hob nicht den Kopf, sie wollte nicht denken, einfach vergessen was sie eben gespürt hatte. „Was ist in dem Zimmer passiert?", seine stimme war leise er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Ich, ich hab ihn gespürt. Er will noch nicht wieder kommen.", sie fing an zuschluchzen. „Oh, Ginny!" „Ich weiß dass er es braucht. Wir hatten nach dem Ende vom Krieg selten eine ruhige Minute. Aber ich wusste nicht wie sehr ihn dass noch alles mitnimmt. Wieso hat er nicht mit mir geredet. Ich bin doch für ihn da!" „Das weiß er auch, Ginny. Er liebt dich dafür, aber er muss herunter kommen." Ginny atmete tief durch: „Aber warum erst jetzt?" „Vielleicht hat er erst jetzt alle Zusammenhänge realisiert." „Ich glaube ich sollte zu Hermine, oder?" Als Sirius nickte, erhob sich Ginny und ging wieder zurück.

„Also was soll ich tun?", sie schaute Hermine entschuldigend an. Diese nickte verständnisvoll: „Schau hier, du musst das hier sagen." „Aber warum ich?" „du hast Bellatrix getötet, Ginny, dadurch das Bellatrix durch eine Prophezeiung wiedererweckt wurde, kann man ihre Zauber rückgängig machen, zumindest die letzten…" „Ok, ok, viel zu kompliziert gib mir einfach das Buch!", Ginny hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Hermine lächelte, langsam bekam sie die alte Ginny wieder. Sie drückte ihr das Buch in die Hände und schob sie in Remus & Tonks Zimmer.

„ok Ginny, einfach sprechen." „Und das wars dann?" „Ja, es ist ganz einfach. Es muss nur von der richtigen Person ausgeführt werden."

Ginny schlug das Buch auf und begann: „Deine Macht ist gebrochen. Wird nie mehr wieder kehren und alle Erinnerungen an dich, werden ausgelöscht sein." Während Ginny diese 2 Sätze gesprochen hatte, war über den 2 Betten ein helles Licht aufgetaucht und hatte die beiden eingehüllt. Der Raum war erfüllt von Wärme. Ginny stolperte rückwärts heraus.

„Alles in Ordnung?", Ron war auf sie zu geeilt. „JA, ja. Sie wachen auf, denke ich.", Ginny war verwirrt, das Gefühl was sie gerade da drinnen übermannt hat, war unbeschreiblich, so eine Energie, so ein Lebensgefühl.

„Ist es wahr?", Andromeda rannte mit Teddy auf dem Arm auf sie zu. Sirius nickte und seine Cousine fiel ihm um den Hals. „Kann ich zu Ihnen?" „Sofort, die Heiler sind gerade bei ihnen."

in dem Moment kamen die Heiler aus dem Zimmer: „Mrs. Tonks?" „Ja!" „Ihre Tochter und ihr Schwiegersohn sind gerade aufgewacht. Es geht ihnen gut." Andromeda drückte Teddy Ginny in den Arm und folgte den Heilern in das Zimmer.

Kurze Zeit später steckte sie ihren Kopf heraus: „Ginny, kommst du mit Teddy rein?" Ginny nickte und betrat hinter Andromeda den Raum. Remus und Tonks lagen in ihren Betten, zwar noch etwas blass aber mit einem glücklichem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Teddy!", Tonks Gesicht hellte sich auf als sie ihren kleinen Sohn sah. Ginny trat auf sie zu und wollte ihr ihren Sohn in den Arm geben, doch Teddy vergrub sich in ihrer Schulter und fing an zuweinen.

Tonks Gesichtsaudruck wurde traurig: „Er erkennt mich nicht!" „Dora …", Remus war aufgestanden und umarmte seine Frau.

Ginny beobachtete die beiden und versuchte Teddy zu beruhigen: „Hey mein Kleiner. Das sind doch deine Mum und dein Dad. Wir haben dir doch schon soviel von ihnen erzählt." „Gigi.", schluchzte Teddy. „Ist ja gut. Ich bin doch da! Du brauchst keine Angst zuhaben, Teddy. Das sind nicht die Menschen die dir was Böses tun wollten. Das sind deine Eltern, mein Schatz." Dora stiegen Tränen in die Augen, wie sie Ginny mit ihrem Sohn sah und versuchte Teddy zu trösten. Er war so gewachsen ihr kleiner Kerl, er war jetzt schon ein Jahr alt, am 9. April würde er seinen ersten Geburtstag feiern. „Wir haben soviel verpasst!", sagte Remus mit belegter Stimme. „Aber dafür könnt ihr doch nichts, Remus.", meinte Ginny. „Du und Harry ihr habt soviel für ihn getan, ich weiß gar nicht wie wir uns jemals genug bedanken können." „Ach, Remus. Harry und ich lieben Teddy, wir haben es gerne gemacht. Aber er hat euch vermisst. Geschichten über euch waren seine Lieblings-Gute-Nacht-Geschichten."

Es klopfte, und Sirius trat herein. Remus starrte zur Tür: „Ginny bitte sag mir das ich mir das nicht einbilde!" „Er lebt, Sirius ist wieder da und ganz der Alte.", Ginny lächelte. Sirius war mit schnellen Schritt bei Remus und umarmte seinen alten Freund: „Moony!" „Pad!" Ginny setzte sich mit Teddy an Tonks Bett und beobachtete die Begrüßung der Freunde. Auch Teddy wurde jetzt langsam zutraulicher und erkundete langsam aber sicher das Bett seiner Mutter, er wurde immer mutiger und nach ein paar Minuten hatte Tonks ihren Sohn endlich wieder in den Arm geschlossen. „Ich danke dir!", formte sie lautlos mit den Lippen.

„Mrs. Potter?" Ginny fuhr herum, eine Pflegerin hatte die Tür geöffnet: „Ihr Mann ist aufgewacht!" Erleichtert atmete Ginny auf und stand auf um der Schwester zu folgen. „Mrs. Potter?", Remus sah sie ungläubig an. „Sirius wird euch alles erklären.", dann ging sie hinaus.

In Harrys Zimmer

„Ginny!", Harry lag in seinem Bett, als seine Frau sein Zimmer betrat. Mit einem Schritt flog Ginny auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch: „Oh Harry, ich hatte solche Angst um dich!" „Ich weiß! Es tut mir Leid das ich nicht wiederkommen konnte, aber ich musste einige mit mir klären." „und jetzt?" „jetzt ist alles in Ordnung, ich weiß was ich will und wo ich hingehöre!" Ginny seufzte: „Darüber reden wir ein anderes Mal. Ich bin einfach nur froh das du wieder da bist." „wie lang war ich denn weg?" „Fast 2 Tage lang." Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf und zog sie zu sich heran, Ginny lies sich in seine Arme sinken und flüsterte: „Remus und Tonks sind wieder da!" „Was?" „Ja, die Prophezeiung. Durch Bellatrix Tod ist ihre Macht erloschen. Aber ich hab das nicht so genau verstanden, am besten du lässt die das von Hermine erklären." „Ne, nicht in den nächsten paar Wochen.", Harry grinste und küsste Ginny auf die Stirn. „Weißt du, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast." „Ich glaub das steht in meinem Arbeitsvertrag als deine Ehefrau.", Ginny lächelte. „Apropos Ehe…" „Sie wissen es, alle auch meine Mum. Ich musste damit rausrücken, sonst hätten die mir nie gesagt was mit dir los ist!" „Naja, ein Geheimnis weniger." „Vielleicht können wir es ja bei uns in der Familie belassen und alle anderen, die Schule, die Zeitungen erst erfahren wenn wir unsere Zeugnisse kriegen." „Wie meinst du das?" „Glaubst du wirklich ich lass mich bei der Zeugnisvergabe als Ginny Weasley aufrufen, da muss ich ja ewig warten.", Ginny grinste. „Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz!" „Ich dich auch, Harry."

„Mr. Malfoy?" „Ja!" „Kann ich kurz mit ihnen reden." Draco stand auf und folgte Heilerin Creevy. Er wollte Maya und Josh nicht wecken, die beiden hatten es sich aneinander gekuschelt auf den Stühlen bequem gemacht und waren eingeschlafen.

„Ist etwas mit Susan, geht es ihr schlechter?", Draco war nervös. „Nein, Mr. Malfoy, ihrer Freundin geht es besser ihr Zustand hat sich stabilisiert, wenn sie sich weiterhin so gut macht wird sie morgen aufwachen und sie können sie in den Tagen mit nach Hause nehmen." Draco war erleichtert. „Aber es geht um was anderes, hatte Miss Bones in letzter Zeit noch andere Freunde, ich meine gab es außer ihnen noch jemanden?" Draco war verwirrt, worauf spielte die Heilerin an. „Mr. Malfoy…Miss Bones sie ist…"

"Mr. Malfoy, ihre Freundin sie ist schwanger!" "WAS!", aus Dracos Gesicht verschwand die Farbe und er lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Susan schwanger, das hieß sie würden Eltern, er ein Vater, er musste sich um ein kind kümmern, er war für sein Kind verantwortlich!

"Ist ihnen nicht gut?", Smith beugte sich zu ihm herunter. "Nein, nein nur der Schock!", erwiderte er und versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen. "Ja, sie sind noch ziemlich jung vielleicht sollten sie mit ihrer Freundin die Alternativmöglichkeiten besprechen."

Die Alternativmöglichkeiten besprechen, es dauerte etwas bis der Satz bei draco so ankam wie er gemeint war, und bis er ihn verstanden hatte. "Sie meinen eine Abtreibung...?" "Oder eine Adoption, ich weiß nicht aber wenn sie es behalten möchten, dann werden Sie Anfang September Vater." Heiler Smith ging wieder zurück in Susans Zimmer und lies Draco alleine.

Anfang September, jetzt war es Mitte März, es musste also im Dezember passiert sein. Bei Susans Eltern, nachdem er gegen seinen Vater ausgesagt hatte. Vielleicht an dem einen Abend, als er von der Urteilsverkündung zu Susan gekommen war. So verzweifelt und voller Angst, wegen den Worten die ihm sein Vater entgegen geschleudert hatte. Susan hatte ihn getröstet und war für ihn dagewesen und in dem Moment war ihm bewusst geworden wie sehr er sie liebte, was sie ihm bedeutete. Er stöhnte, war sein Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug?

Mittlerweile war die Sonne untergangen und auch der Rest der Gruppe hatte sich nach Hause begeben. Nur Maya, Josh, Draco und Ginny waren im Krankenhaus. Obwohl Ginny die ganze Zeit bei Harry war.

"Draco, alles ok?" Draco schreckte auf, er hatte nicht geschlafen sondern die ganze Zeit wie ein Irrer vor sich hin gestarrt. Ginny ging vor ihm in die Hocke, der Mond schien durch das Fenster herein, leise eilte ein Pfleger an den beiden vorbei. "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Naja, du sitzt hier und schaust als hätte man dir gerade erzählt das du Vater wirst!", Ginny lächelte über ihren Witz. Doch Draco sah sie entsetzt an: "Woher weißt du?" "Man, Draco das war ein Spaß!", doch als Ginny den Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherins bemerkte wurde sie unsicher: "Nein, Susan ist doch nicht etwa...?" "Doch Susan ist von mir schwanger!" "WOW!", entfuhr es Ginny, "Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." "Da gehts uns ähnlich. Vor allem was wird nur ihre Familie sagen, meine Güte, als erstes hat seinen ehemaligen Todesser als Freund, dann schwängert der sie mit 18. Hat kein Geld und wohnt in einem alten Haus und das auch nur weil sein Großcousin so freundlich war ihn auf zunehmen! Was hab ich ihr und dem Kind schon zu bieten?", Draco klang verzweifelt. Er tat Ginny leid, sie spürte wie sehr ihn das mit nahm: "Du hast den beiden so viel zu bieten Draco. Du liebst sie, du würdest für Susan sterben, ich hab dich gesehen wie du dich auf deinen Vater gestürzt hast, nur um sie zu schützen!" Sie brach ab, und Draco schnaubte als wären ihren Worte nicht wahr. "Du weißt das ich Recht habe, und außerdem nach deinem Abschluss bekommst du Malfoys Manor und das gesamte Geld deines Vaters..." "Ich will das Geld und das Haus auch nicht, es sind in diesem Kasten viel zu viele Dinge geschehen!", Draco wurde lauter. Doch Ginny lies sich von ihm nicht aus derRuhe bringen: "Du hast doch gesehen was Susan mit dem Grimmauldplatz angestellt hat, was glaubst du kann sie aus Malfoys Manor machen, und vor allem mit dem vielen Geld." Draco wollte sie schon wieder unterbrechen, doch Ginny lies ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: "Vorher hattest du keinen Grund das Geld anzunehmen und viele es abzulehnen. Doch jetzt hast du 2 wichtige Gründe, das Geld anzunehmen, und die liegen hinter der Tür!", Ginny deutete hinter sich auf die Tür zu Susans Zimmer. "Denk darüber nach Draco!", sagte sie und stand auf um wieder zurück zu Harry zu gehen.

"Hab ich gerade richtig gehört?" Draco fuhr herum und sah in die verschlafenen Augen von Maya. Er schluckte und nickte dann leicht, er fixierte ihren Blick er wollte sich keine Reaktion von ihr entgehen lassen. Doch Maya schlug nur ihre Hände vor den Mund und stotterte: "Ich werde Tante, um Himmelswillen ich werde Tante!" Draco sah sie an doch Maya sagte den Satz noch 5 Minuten vor sich her, dann viel sie ihm um den Hals: "Wir lieben Susan und wir lieben dich weil du sie glücklich machst. Den Satz den sie dir im Oktober gesagt hatte, der war von mir. Sie war immer so unglücklich und ich fand das Gedicht so passend. Als sie mir dann erzählte das ihr zusammen seid, das war so unglaublich und für mich ein Signal das euer Krieg wirklich vorbei ist." "Danke.", flüsterte Draco. "Gern geschehen und ich muss Ginny in allem Recht geben was sie gesagt hat." Als sie sich los ließen musste Draco lächeln. Es würde alles Gut werden...


	13. Teddy's Geburtstag

2 Wochen später....

hatte sie der Hogwartsalltagstrott wieder fest im Griff. Susan und Harry waren nach 2 weiteren Tagen aus dem Mungos entlassen worden und mussten jetzt nur noch alle 3 Tage zu Mme Pomfrey um sich einen Stärkungstrank abzuholen.

Die Gerüchteküche brodelte denn Susans Bauch wurde langsam sichtbar, sie war schließlich schon im vierten Monat. Abtreibung war für sie ein Thema gewesen.

"Das ist unser Kind, Draco, unsere Zukunft. Glaubst du die geb ich her?" Draco hatte erleichtert aufgeatmet als Susan das zu ihm gesagt hatte, denn trotz aller Ängste freute er sich auf ihr Kind. Er hatte sie in den Arm genommen und unbewusst über ihren Bauch gestreichelt. "Glaubst du wirklich da spürst du schon was?", hatte Susan ihn neckend gefragt.

Doch nicht nur in Hogwarts gab es neues Leben, auch im Shell Cottage wartet man gespannt, Fleur war mittlerweile im 6. Monat schwanger und das Baby sollte im Juli zur Welt kommen.

Die 8 Freunde saßen Ende April im Schulsprecherraum und lernten gemeinsam für die UTZ- Prüfungen. Hermine hatte für alle von Ihnen ihre tollen Lernpläne ausgearbeitet und so stöhnten sie nun über ihren Büchern, doch Hermine hatte kein Erbarmen mit ihnen.

"Schau mal Ginny, das hab ich noch für Alte Runen gefunden!" Ginny verdrehte bei Hermines Satz die Augen, sie hatte seit den Osterferien genug von Runen, doch sie nickte brav und nahm das Buch entgegen.

Ein paar Stunden, als sich Draco und Susan mit einem Namensbuch in Dracos Zimmer zurück gezogen hatten und Neville und Hannah zum Abendessen verschwunden waren. Hatte auch Harry genug, er packte seine Sachen und nahm Ginny bei der Hand. "Wo wollt ihr denn hin, wir haben noch so ..." Doch Harry unterbrach seine beste Freundin: "Vergiss es Mine! Schau mal auf den Lernplan Ginny und ich haben jetzt unsere gemeinsamen 2 Stunden. Die wir ganz ohne Bücher verbringen werden!",er grinste und zog Ginny aus dem Raum.

"Verräter!", brummelte Ron vor sich hin, "Wann haben wir eigentlich unsere 2 Stunden?", fragte er beleidigt. Hermine wühlte ihren Plan raus und zog die Stirn kraus. "Ich glaube jetzt, mein Schatz. Mist und dabei war ich gerade so weit bei Alte Runen." "Hermine Jane Granger!", sagte Ron laut, "Irgendwann ist echt mal Schluss mit Lernen. Ich bring dich nicht zum zweiten Mal diese Woche in den Krankenflügel!", er nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand. "Hey!", Hermine woltle gerade Widerspruch einlegen, doch Ron küsste sie innig. "Weißt du ich würde lieber unsere Hochzeit im Juli planen!", meinte er zwischen 2 Küssen. "Darüber ließe sich reden.", meinte Hermine. Nach einer langen Knutscherei machten sich die beiden daran Einladungskarten raus zusuchen und die Gästeliste zuschreiben. Molly hatte ihnen schon viel vorbereitet. Sodass Hermine und Ron nur noch zustimmen oder ablehnen mussten. Hermine war für Mollys Unterstützung echt dankbar, sie wusste sonst ncht wie sie mit ihren Prüfungsvorbereitungen unter einen Hut kriegen sollte. Das Grundgerüst ihre Hochzeit stand schon einmal.

Sie würden am 13. Mai ihre letzten Prüfungen schreiben, am 22. war ihre Abschlussfeier und am 5. Juli würde dann ihre Hochzeit stattfinden. Im Fuchsbau würden sie heiraten und zwar nicht auf Muggelart, das hatte eher Mr. Weasley anstatt ihre Eltern enttäuscht.

Es gab rote Einladungskarten und auch sonst würde die Deko alles in Rot gehalten sein. Vom Kleid der Brautjungfern über Rons Krawatten bis hin zu ihrem Brautstrauß. Am Abend gab es dann ein Buffet und eine Band würde spielen. Jetzt ging es nur nach darum die Feinheiten auszumachen, doch die nahmen am meisten Zeit in Anspruch. Hermine stöhnte als sie über der Gästeliste brütete.

* * *

Bei Harry & Ginny

Die zwei genossen den ersten warmen Abend am See, sie lagen unter ihrer Eiche und machten gar nichts. Ginny lag auf seinem Bauch und Harry spielte mit ihren Haaren.

"Es ist schon irre..." "Was, Ginny?" "Naja das mit draco und Susan, die beiden bekommen ein Kind!", Ginny setzte sich auf, so dass sie mit dem Rücken an Harry lehnte und zwischen seinen Beinen saß. Harry schlang seine Arme um sie, und plötzlich überkam ihm ein ungutes Gefühl, Ginny hatte seitdem bekannt war das Susan schwanger ist, immer öfter über Kinder gesprochen, Susans Bauch gestreichelt und einen sehnsüchtigen Blick gekriegt. "Ähm, Schatz, bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, aber du nimmst doch immer noch die Pille, oder? Ich mein ich will schon Kinder, aber später..." "Harry, du meine Güte.", Ginny musste lachen: "Natürlich nehm ich die Pille. Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Und Harry rückte langsam raus mit der Sprache und erzählte Ginny von seinen Beobachtungen und Befürchtungen. Ginny musste immer noch lächeln, als Harry fertig war, schmiegte sie sich an seine Schulter: "Hör zu, ich will auch Kinder, später irgendwann mal. Es ist nur ich find das so rührend wie Draco mit Susan umgeht und das sie sich doch für das Kind entschieden haben." "Wie meinst du das?" Daraufhin berichtete GInny Harry von ihrem Gespräch mit Draco im Mungo's. "Oh!", machte ihr Mann darauf hin nur. "Männer!", Ginny grinste und drehte sich um, um ihren zu küssen!

* * *

Draco & Susan

"Und was hälst du von Theresa?", Draco blätterte in dem Buch. "Woher willst du eigentlich wissen das es ein Mädchen ist?", fragte Susan ihren Freund. Sie saßen zusammen auf der Couch und Drac o hatte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gebettet so hatte er die beste Verbindung zu ihrem Kind, sagte er immer. "Es wird ein Mädchen, da bin ich mir einfach sicher.", sagte er bestimmt und strich über ihren Bauch, der langsam etwas rundlicher wurde. "Aha, und was machen wir wenn es trotz deiner Überzeugungsarbeit ein Junge wird?" "Dann wird er sich in einem rosanen kinderzimmer wohlfühlen müssen.", Draco grinste verschmitzt. "Rosa?!", Bei Susan schrillten alle Alarmglocken, "nur über meine Leiche Mr. Malfoy!" "Süße, du sollst dich nicht aufregen, das hat dir Mme. Pomfrey verboten!", versuchte Draco sie zu beruhigen. Doch Susan schnaubte nur: "Ich soll mich beruhigen wenn du das Kinderzimmer rosa streichen willst?" "Okay, okay, ich geb mich geschlagen. Darüber diskutieren wir ein anderes Mal. Was hälst du davon wenn wir uns lieber GEdanken über einen Paten machen?" Susan nickte und nur ein paar Sekunden später, sagten sie gleichzeitig: "Ginny!" dann mussten sie lachen. "Wenigstens da haben wir den gleichen Geschmack.", meinte Susan und küsste Draco auf die Nase. Der lächelte, denn er spürte das Ginny den Job als Patin gerne übernehmen würde. "Nachdem das geklärt ist, was hälst du von Mirabel?" "Draco!", Susan lehnte sich zurück und hörte sich seine Vorschläge weiter an, doch sie hatte das Gefühl es würde noch ewig dauern bis sie

einen gemeinsamen Namen gefunden haben.

„Ist das nicht verrückt?", Remus beugte sich zu Dora. „Ja, aber so verrückt schön!", antwortete seine Frau. Sie standen an Teddys Bett und beobachteten ihren Sohn beim schlafen. Morgen würde er seinen ersten Geburtstag feiern. Es war der 18. April, das erste Mal das sie in ihrem neuen Haus in Hogsmeade die Nacht verbrachten.

„Ich freu mich schon so auf morgen.", meinte Tonks glücklich, als sie im Bett lag und sich ihre Hände eincremte. „Ich mich auc, Dora. Ich mich auch. Und ich glaube zu erahnen was Harry für Teddy als Geschenk besorgt hat." „Und ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht wissen will.", entgegnete ihm seine Frau. Remus musste grinsen, als er das Licht löschte und Dora einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gab.

Ja, das Leben hatte sie wieder und es war so unbeschreiblich schön!

„Harry, los komm beruhig dihc!", Ginny stöhnte, er war heute besonders schwer auszualten. Und die Zeit bis sie zu Remus und Tonks wollten zog sich wie Kaugummi. „Glaubst ihm wird…" „Schatz…", Ginny stand auf und legte Harry ihre Hände auf die Schultern, „er wird dein Geschenk lieben. Du hast ihm schon soviel davon vorgeschwärmt."

„Na ihr zwei!", Hermine betrat gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hey, Hermine. Hast du erfunden was du gesucht hast?", fragte Harry. Denn seine beste Freundin war, wie konnte es anders sein 3 Wochen vor den Prüfungen, in der Schulbibliothek gewesen. „Ich denke schon.", Hermine seufzte, „Aber es gibt so viele Bücher über Kräuterkunde." Harry und Ginny mussten grinsen. „Das sollten wir rot im Kalender anstreichen, Hermine Granger beschwert sich über eine zu große Auswahl an Büchern!", Harrys Grinsen reichte nun schon von einem Ohr zum anderen, und Hermine machte ein Gesicht als hätte sie gerade eine Berttie Bobbs Bohne jeder Geschmacksrichtung erwischt, die nach erbrochenen schmeckt.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Harry!", giftete sie. „Frag doch einfach Neville.", unterbrach Ginny ihre Freundin. Doch Hermine verstand nur Bahnhof, was hatte Neville mit ihrem Problem zu tun? „Er ist das absolute Ass in Kräuterkunde! Er hat mir so nen Unterrichtsplan gemacht, mit allem was dran kommt." Hermine hörte ihr gar nicht bis zum Ende zu, sondern wuselte schon davon. „Egal wo Neville gerade ist, Hemine wird ihn finden, selbst wenn er sich im Raum der Wünsche vor ihr versteckt.", Ginnys trockener Tonfall brachte Harry noch mehr zum lachen. Das Bild das er sich gerade vorstellte war einfach zu göttlich. Neville rennt mit einem Haufen Bücher durchs Schloss und wird von einer Wildgewordenen Hermine verfolgt.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr fing er sich wieder: „Sollten wir nicht langsam los?" „Wir haben noch über 1,5 Stunden.", Ginny mümmelte sich gerade wieder in den Sessel, in dem sie vorher gesessen war. „Wir brauchen aber ewig zum hin laufen.", Harry wurde langsam quengelig, er wollte seinem Patensohn endlich sein Geschenk geben. „Wir sind in 20 Minuten bei Remus und Tonks, also setz dich bitte wieder hin!" „Wir können ja langsam laufen!", er sah seine Frau flehend an. „In deinem Zustand?", Ginny erwiderte seinen Blick amüsiert. Harry wackelte gerade von einem Bein aufs andere und seine Finger schlugen an der Naht seiner Jeans einen unbekannten Rhythmus. „Gin!", stöhnte Harry wieder. „Los gehen wir.", Ginny hievte sich aus dem Sessel und griff nach ihrem blauen Trenchcoat. „Es ist für mich ja reine Folter zu zusehn, dass du beim 1. Geburtstag deines Patensohnes nervöser bist als bei unserer Hochzeit!" „ich…", Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen, denn er hatte Ginnys Sarkasmus komplett überhört. „War ein Witz, Schatz. Komm schon!", Ginny schob ihn aus dem Porträtloch.

Die 7. Klässer hatten die Erlaubnis an jedem Wochenende nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, so mussten die 2 sich nicht abmelden oder vorbei schleichen, als sie unter Filch kritischem Blick das Schloss verließen. „Irgendwann muss ihm das doch mal langweilig werden, das mit dem Schüler schikanieren, oder?", meinte Harry als sie über die Ländereien gingen. „Filch, ne der nie!", Ginny legte ihren Arm um Harrys Hüfte und Harry steckte seine Hand in ihre rechte hintere Hosentasche(A/N: Typisch Kerle, oder? Also mein Freund macht das mit vorliebe)

„Wir sind eine halbe Stunde zu früh!", Harry blickte auf seine Uhr. Ginny bedachte ihm mit einem Hab-ich-dir-gleich-gesagt-aber-du-wolltest-ja-nicht-hören-Blick (A/N: eine Spezialität von uns Mädels=)) „Ist ja gut.", motzte Harry, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Ginny klingelte und Remus öffnete ihnen sofort. Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung stürmte Harry sofort ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Teddy vermutete. Remus sah ihm belustigt hinter her. „Ihr seid bald dran.", meinte er, als er und Ginny Harry folgten. Ginny lächelte: „Ja tut mir Leid, aber er hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten!"

„Nicht so schlimm, ich freu mich das ihr da seid." „Ginny!", Tonks stürmte aus der küche auf die beiden zu und umarmte ihre Freundin herzlich. „Tonks, das Haus ist wundervoll geworden.", sagte Ginny und strich über die bis zur Hälfte Holzvertäfelte Wand im Flur. „Dankeschön. Du kriegst später eine komplette Führung.", Tonks legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und ging zusammen mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihre Männer und Teddy schon auf sie warteten. „Happy Birthday Ted!", Ginny nahm Harry das Geburtstagskind ab, und gab ihm einen Geburtstagskuss. „Hat dir dein Pate schon dein Geschenk gegeben?", sie schaute Harry fragend an. Und der zog sofort ein verkleinertes Päckchen aus seiner Hosentasche, ein kurzer Tip mit seinem Zauberstab wuchs es auf Originalgröße. „Ich habs gewusst!", rief Remus und ballte seine Faust, während Tonks die Stirn kraus zog. Gemeinsam mit Harry und Ginny packte Teddy sein Geschenk auf. Er patschte vergnügt in die Hände und jauchzte als er es erkannte. Es war ein Feuerblitz-Kinderbesen.

„Oh nein!", Tonks schüttelte den Kopf, doch Widerspruch war zwecklos, als sie sah wie Harry Teddy auf den Besen setzte und ihr Sohn vergnügt durchs Wohnzimmer flog. Harry setzte sich mit Ginny auf die Couch und auch er hatte ein verklärtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Im Namen von Teddy, vielen Dank ihr beiden. Und in meinem Namen, ihr hext alles wieder heil was er zerdeppert. Verstanden?", Tonks schaute immer noch ungläubig zu ihrem Sohn, der sich vor lachen kaum noch halten konnte. „Na klar. Aber die beiden hatten sich den Besen schon im Sommer in den Kopf gesetzt als Teddy bei uns in London war.", Ginny grinste. „Wie Teddy war bei euch?", Remus setzte sich zu den beiden auf das dunkel blaue Sofa. Ginny began zu erzählen während Harry immer noch verzückt seinem Patensohn zuschaute und Tonks Kaffee kochte. „Kommt noch irgendwer?", fragte Harry sie als er ihr in der Küche zur Hand gehen wollte. „Nur noch Sirius.", antwortete Metamorphogus, ihre Haarfarbe war heute quietschend pink. „Was ist mit deiner Mutter?" Tonks stellte gerade die Tassen auf ein Tablett: „Die ist noch mit Narzissa im Urlaub!" „Du klingst nicht gerade begeistert." „Naja, Narzissa hat sich wie Draco um 180° Grad gedreht aber das sie jetzt auch noch gemeinsam in Urlaub fahren, langt es nicht das sie gemeinsam in meinem Elternhaus wohnen?" „Red doch einfach mal mit ihr, Tonks." „Ich weiß nicht ob ich dazu noch große Lust hab, schließlich ist sie 2 Tage nach unserer Auferstehung einfach so abgedampft!", Tonks Haare hatten sich mittlerweile rot gefärbt. Doch ein paar Sekunden wütendes vor sich Hingemurmel hatten sie wieder beruhigt: „Ein anderes Thema als meine Mutter. Schließlich ist heute Teddys Geburtstag!", sagte sie mit einer schon viel fröhlicheren Stimme. Es ertönte ein Schrei, ein Krachen und Kindergeschrei. Mit einem Satz und gezogen Zauberstäben waren Harry und Dora im Wohnzimmer: „Was ist hier…", doch der Rest des Satzes blieb Dora im Hals stecken. Sirius war gerade per Flohpulver gekommen und Teddy hatte ihn mit seinem neuen Besen voll gerammt und war dann gegen die Vase gekracht, die neben dem Kamin stand. Nachdem sie erst Teddy und dann Sirius, bei dem dauerte es etwas länger, beruhigt hatten. Konnten sie endlich in Ruhe Teddys Geburtstag feiern. Es wurde ein schöner Nachmittag, Sirius brach kurz nachdem Abendbrot wieder auf, er musste in den Grimmauldplatz, es wartete noch Ordensarbeit auf ihn. „Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Remus. „Nein, Moony. Genieß den restlichen Tag mit deiner Familie schau demnächste einfach mal vorbei, ok!?", damit stieg Sirius in den Kamin und verschwand.

Auch Ginny und Harry verabschiedeten sich kurz danach. aber erst wurde Teddy von den beiden ins Bett gebracht. „Das ihr beide mir bloß nicht auf den Geschmack kommt.", Tonks lachte. „Keine Sorge, zwei Babys langen in nächster Zeit.", erwiderte Ginny.

„Es war doch ein schöner Tag oder?", Harry schmiegte sich an Ginnys Schulter. Sie saßen wieder zu acht im Schulsprecherraum und lernten, in Hermines und Dracos Fall, oder genossen die Zweisamkeit wie Neville und Hannah und Harry und Ginny. Susan brütete über einem Buch mit Tapeten und Vorhangmustern und Ron stellte gerade das Menü für die Hochzeit zusammen.

„Ja er war toll.", nuschelte Ginny in Harrys Haare uns summte leise die Melodie mit die im Radio gespielt wurde. Auch Susan horchte auf: „So ein schöner Song, irgendwie passend." „Stimmt!", meinte Neville. „ Everlasting friends, and we were making plans Of how to change the world And build a new tomorrow…", Ginny sang leise mit und beobachtete dabei ihre Freunde. "Friends, everlasting friends, we'll always be friends, everlasting friends, the same old friends, we'll always be friends. Everlasting friends!" "Ginny?" "Ja!", sie schaute auf. Draco hatte sich vor sie gekniet: "Susan und ich wollten dich etwas fragen…", Draco wartete bis Susan aufgestanden war und sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Würdest… würdest du die Patentante für unser Kind werden?", zögerlich blickte Draco in das Gesicht der Gryffindor. Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet. „Ähm aber was ist mit Maya?" Susan lachte auf: „Ich liebe meine Schwester, ehrlich. Aber sie ist so chaotisch, wenn es nicht um ihre Schriftsteller geht, dass ich fürchte sie würde mein Kind abstauben und ihren Bücherschrank stellen. Also machst du's?", Susan schaute sie ängstlich an. „Ob ich, na klar! Wow, Dankeschön!", Ginny umarmte die beiden. „Gerne, und wir müssen uns bedanken!" Ginny konnte es nicht fassen sie sollte Patentante werden. Sie kuschelte sich wieder an Harry der mittlerweile eingeschlafen war, und auch ihr fielen nach kurzer Zeit die Augen zu. Susan stand auf und deckte die beiden mit einer heraufbeschworenen Decke zu. Sie strich sich über den Bauch: „Sollte mir und Draco etwas passieren, dann bist du mein Schatz bei den beiden in den besten Händen. Sie lieben dich jetzt schon und sie werden dich wie ihre eigene Tochter aufnehmen." Tochter, jetzt hatte Draco sie schon angesteckt. „Sie werden dich zu einer freien Frau erziehen, genauso wie wir es tun werden. Du wirst nie gefangen sein, so wie wir es eine zeitlang waren.", sie war so in Gedanken versunken das sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte wie Draco sich wieder zu ihr stellte. „Was ist denn los? Brauchst du etwas?" Doch Susan sah ihn in die Augen, und hoffte das ihre Tochter die von ihm bekommen würde: „Caroline!" „Wie?" „Unsere Tochter, Draco. Caroline, die freie Frau!", sie lächelte ihn an. „Perfekt.", meinte Draco nur und zog Susan an sich und küsste sie innig. „Caroline!", der Name wiederholte sich immer wieder in ihren Köpfen. Ihre Zukunft hatte einen Namen…


	14. Brautkleid bleibt Brautkleid

„Genial!", rief Ginny und drehte sich noch weiter hoch in die Luft. Harry schaute ihr zu und lächelte glücklich. Heute war Entspannung angesagt. Es waren nur noch 3 Tage bis zu den Prüfungen und Hermine befand sich mal wieder im Krankenflügel.

Um dem Druck zu entfliehen, war Harry mit Ginny fliegen gegangen. Nach einer Viertelstunde landete sie direkt vor Harrys Füßen. Vom Wind zerzaust aber mit einem strahlenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Komm Harry. Der Blick über den See, bei Sonnenuntergang ist einfach unglaublich!", sagte es und hob auch gleich wieder ab. Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen und schoss in die Luft, er folgte Ginny zum See. Er lachte und genoss den Wind der durch seine wehte. Er überholte Ginny und nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu. „Harry di verpasst den…" Doch in dem Moment tauchte Harry direkt vor ihr auf. „ARgh!", Ginny konnte gerade noch bremsen. „Was wolltest du sagen, Schatz?", Harry grinste bei ihrem Gesicht, von einem Ohr zum anderen. „…den See, du Blödmann! Du hast mir einen riesen Schrecken eingejagt!" Harry flog neben sie: „Sei nicht so, Gin!" „Hmpf.", schnaubte diese. Und ihr Gesicht wurde von der untergehenden Sonne in ein tiefes Orange getaucht. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und streichelte sie sanft, er küsste sie. Erst sanft dann immer stürmischer, langsam lies er seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten und sie fochten einen kleinen Kampf aus. Harry stöhnte in ihren Mund. Der Kuss endete abrupt als Ginny sich ihm so weit entgegen lehnte, dass sie fast vom Besen fiel. Harry konnte sie gerade noch festhalten.

„Danke." „Gerne doch!", Harry zog Ginny auf seinen Besen und lehnte sich so an sie, dass seine Stirn direkt in ihren Nacken passte. Ginny zog seine Arme nach vorne und schloss sie um ihren Bauch.

„ich vermiss dich!", murmelte er. Sein Atem verursachte bei Ginny Gänsehaut. „Ich bin doch da!", antwortete sie genauso leise. „Schon, aber…" Dann verstand Ginny ihn: „Ach, **das** vermisst du? Daran könnten wir was machen.", sie grinste in sich hinein. „Und wie? Es ist doch immer jemand da. Mich wundert es, wie Susan bei dem aufeinander Gehocke überhaupt schwanger werden konnte!", Harry wurde motzig. Er vermisste es mit Ginny einzuschlafen. Mit ihr in ihrem Bett in London zu liegen. Er vermisste die Brookes Street, sein neues echtes Zuhause. und er brauchte ihr erschaudern, wenn er sie zwischen die Schulterblätter küsste und ihren Blick, ihren Blick nachdem Sex. Wenn sie erschöpft war und sie ihre Lider vor Erregung und Liebe nur halb öffnete und ihn glücklich durch ihre Wimpern ansah.

„Hey, reiss dich zusammen, klar, du sprichst hier schließlich über mein Patenkind!", Ginnys Stimme holte ihn wieder zurück. „Ich hab eine Idee. Sei später um halb zehn vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Und ich bitte um Pünktlichkeit!" „Was hast du mit mir vor, Gin?" „Überraschung! Und jetzt genieß den Sonnenuntergang."

Harrys Gedanken wirbelten im Kreis, brauchte sie das genauso wie er? Konnte sie seine Gedanken lesen?

„Ich liebe dich!", er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, im Augenwinkel sah er sie lächeln.

„Schön die so einfach glücklich zu machen, Gin!" Sie antwortete ihm nicht sondern schloss die Augen und nahm nur noch die Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht und Harry auf ihrer Schulter war.

Später am Abend….

„Ginny! Hey Ginny!", Hermine kam auf sie zu gerannt und die Menschenmenge in der Eingangshalle drehte ich um. „Mensch, Hermine was ist denn los?" Hermine kam schlitternd vor ihnen zum stehen. „Mitkommen! Sofort!" „Aber ich wollte noch was Abend…." Doch ihre Freundin nahm ohne ein weiteres Wort ihre Hand und zog sie weg. Ginny wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah und auch Harry warf ihr verwirrte Blicke hinterher, bevor er sich in die Große Halle begab, um mit Ron und Neville was zu Abend zu essen.

Hermine bugsierte währenddessen Ginny, nicht gerade sanft durch das halbe Schloss. Endlich blieben sie vor der Rüstung mit dem kaputten Schwert stehen, dem Eingang zu den Schulsprecherräumen.

„Hermine sagst du mir bitte was los ist?", Ginny war langsam genervt. „2 Minuten!", sie gingen in Hermines Zimmer. Da saßen Susan und Hannah auf 2 Sesseln und schauten genauso perplex wie Ginny.

Hermine schubste die Rothaarige zur Couch. Sie blieb stehen und ging vor den dreien auf und ab: „Ihr fragt euch sicher warum ihr hier seid." Beifälliges Gemurmel ertönte. „Also erst einmal ein paar kleine Regeln…" Susan stöhnte auf und auch Ginny verdrehte ihre Augen nur Hannah lächelte. „Also, die Jungs dürfen nicht erfahren was wir hier drinnen besprochen und gemacht haben. Es ist sehr wichtig dass ihr mir das versprecht, weil wir mein…" „…dein Hochzeitskleid aussuchen.", Hannahs Augen glitzerten erwartungsvoll. „Woher…weißt du?", Hermine war vor dem Kopf gestoßen. Sie hatte alles so gut geplant und jetzt war die ganze Überraschung geplatzt.

„Sorry Hermine. Aber ich hab 3 ältere Schwestern und die sind alle verheiratet und sobald du von einer irgendwohin geschleppt wurdest, musste das Brautkleid ausgesucht werden.", Hannah zuckte hilflos mit ihren Schultern, denn Mines Blick war tödlich. Hermine in letzter Zeit auch nur falsch anzusprechen war Grund für eine Moralpredigt oder eine Strafarbeit und als Ginny den Blick bemerkte versuchte sie einzugreifen. Schließlich wollten sie alle den Abend überleben und ihr blieben nur noch 2 Stunden bis sie sich mit Harry treffen wollte. „Schluss jetzt! Alle beide!", schritt Susan ein. Sie hatte genug von Hermines und Hannahs Zankereien. Die beiden waren sich einfach zu ähnlich. Nachdem die Huffelpuff ihren Schrei losgelassen hatte, sahen die 2 Streithähne sich entsetzt an. Nur Ginny konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen: „Man, Susan die Mum hast du ja schon perfekt drauf!" Auch Susan prustete jetzt los, genussvoll lehnte sie sich zurück und strich liebevoll über ihren Bauch.

Hermine und Hannah wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten, deswegen griff Hermine zu einem Schrank und zog ein paar Brautkleider hervor die ihr Madam Malkin als Muster geschickt hatte.

Das erste war weiß und hatte halblange Ärmel es war ein richtiges Schlauchkleid, und von oben bis unten mit Perlen bestickt. „Oh nein Mine das geht nicht, dass sind echte Perlen. Jede echte Perle auf einem Brautkleid macht eine Träne in der Ehe.", Susan schüttelte den kopf und auch Ginny zog zweifelnd die Stirn kraus. Auch die nächsten 3 Kleider waren zum davon laufen, entweder so aufgebauscht dass man darin aus sah wie ein Wattebausch oder mit Federn geschmückt. „Ich schau aus wie ein Pfau!"

„Das!", Hannah lies Hermine sich immer wieder drehen. „Sie hat recht Mine. Das und kein anderes!", auch Ginny stand begeistert vor ihr. Und Susan saß begeistert auf der Couch und nickte wie eine Wilde.

„Seid ihr euch sicher?", Hermine zweifelte immer noch, doch je länger sie sich betrachtete desto sichere wurde sie sich. „Ja ihr habt Recht! Ich glaubs nicht ich hab mein Brautkleid gefunden!"

Hermine lachte glücklich in ihr Spiegelbild und drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Sie schloss die Augen und strich über den weiten Reifrock: „Einfach unglaublich. Ich mein, ich werde heiraten!" „Ja den größten Idioten der Welt.", murmelte Ginny. „Ginny, untersteh dich…", raunte ihr Susan zu und verpasste ihr einen Hieb in die Rippen. Die rothaarige Gryffindor warf ihrer Freundin einen säuerlichen Blick zu. „Sie heiratet deinen Bruder, Ginny. Und jetzt reis dich bitte zusammen, ja!" „Aber…" „Nichts aber. Ich weiß du und Ron, ihr habt in letzter Zeit ein paar Probleme…" Ginny schnaubte. „Ok, ihr habt viele Probleme. Er kommt mit deiner und Harrys heimlicher Hochzeit nicht klar und euren bzw. deinen Lebenswandel. Aber sie liebt ihn und ich möchte nicht das du so ein Gesicht ziehst. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht an der Hochzeit.", Susan hatte leise gesprochen, aber unter ihrem Blick zuckte Ginny zusammen, wenn Susan geschrieen hätte, wäre sie nicht minder zusammen gezuckt: „Man, Susan. Wo übst du eigentlich deine Predigten?" „An euch, ich muss schließlich fit sein, wenn Caroline kommt!", Susan lachte. „Was gibst denn da zulachen?", Hermine drehte sich um, und schaute skeptisch die zwei Freundinnen an, „Ist was mit dem Kleid?" „Nein meine Süße! Es sieht zauberhaft aus.", Susan legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Als Susan die Hand hob, erhaschte Ginny einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Oh nein!!, sie schluckte, es war 21.28 Uhr. Sie grapschte sich ihre Jacke vom Sofa und stürmte hinaus: „Warte heute nicht auf mich, Mine. Ich treff mich mit Harry!", rief sie ihr über die Schulter zu und verschwand schon durch die Tür.

„Was die wohl vorhaben?", Hannah grinste wissend. Hermine lachte auch: „Oh, wenn Ron das wüsste!" „Ihr seid unmöglich! Los komm Mine runter mit dem Kleid, bis zur Hochzeit dauert es noch was!", Susan begann schon die Knöpfe aufzumachen.

„Und ihr meint echt ich sollte das nehmen?", fragte sie schon wieder und Hannah verdrehte sichtlich genervt die Augen. „Ja, Hermine zum 25. Mal. Das Kleid und kein anderes!", Hannah schälte sie zusammen mit Susan aus dem Unterrock. „Was wenn ich Ron darin nicht gefalle?", Hermine spielte mit ihren Händen und zupfte an ihren Fingernägeln. „Dann ist er ein Idiot!", meinte Susan trocken und steckte sich ein paar Stecknadeln in den Mund, mit dem sie das Kleid auf die richtige Größe gebracht hatte. „Hermine, tu uns einen Gefallen, halt die Klappe und geh zu Ron.", Hannah stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und blies sich den Pony aus dem Gesicht, man ihre Freundin konnte echt anstrengend sein. „Das wären dann aber 2 Gefallen!", entgegnete Hermine. „MINE!" „Ist ja gut…", Hermine schnappte sich zwei Bücher, doch bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlug sagte sie noch: „In der Tasche sind zudem Brautkleid die passenden Brautjungfernkleider drinnen.", dann verschwand sie zu Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden Huffelpuffmädels ließen sich wieder in die Sessel fallen. „Puh!", seufzte Susan und wedelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. Hannah hielt es nicht lange im Sessel und grabschte sich die Tasche mit den Kleidern. „Und?", fragte Susan neugierig. „Naja, also ich find sie klasse, aber Ginny wird einen Anfall kriegen. Das Rot beißt sich total mit ihren Haaren.", Hannah giggelte. „Ich krieg auch gleich nen Anfall, ich pass niemals in das Kleid." „Das kann man doch ändern Susan.", versuchte Hannah diese zu beschwichtigen. „Nein kann man nicht!", Susan sprang auf und hielt das Kleid in die Höhe: „Schau dir das mal an, so eng geschnitten, ich schau dann noch mehr aus wie ein Walross, außerdem passen zu diesem Kleid nur Stilettos und niemand kann von mir erwarten das ich im Highheels anziehe!" „Und was ist wenn man das Kleid weitet?", fragte Hannah unsicher, sie kannte sich in Stylfragen nicht so gut aus wie Susan oder Ginny. „Dann geht die ganze Shiluette(A/N: ich hoffe es ist richtig geschrieben?!) verloren und das Ding wirkt nicht mehr." „Ist ja gut, Susan. Dann sag Hermine das sie nur noch zwei Brautjungfern hat." Susan schnaubte, das war reiner Selbstmord, aber sie hatte keine Wahl. „Ok, mach ich. Aber du erklärst Draco dann warum ich umgedreht auf dem See schwimm!", Susan grinste und auch Hannah musste lachen. „Apropos See! Ich muss los ich treff mich mit Neville!", sie drückte ihrer Freundin noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand wie keine Viertelstunde vorher Hermine aus der Tür. Susan seufzte noch einmal tief und stand ebenfalls auf. Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg ins andere Zimmer zu Draco. Dort war sie eigentlich die meiste Zeit, sie schlief auch immer öfter dort. Sie konnte die Blicke der andern aus ihrem Schlafsaal und ihrem Haus einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Meine Güte sie hatte keine Krankheit sie war nur schwanger!

„Hey Schatz!", Draco saß am schreibtisch und lernte als sie hereinkam. „Schatz was hab ich dir über lernen nach 20.00 erzählt?", fragte Susan und lies sich auf seinen Schoß fallen. „Susan, du weißt genau das ich…" Susan legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen um seinen Redefluss zu unterbrechen: „Das war nur ein Witz, Draco. Ich weiß das du einen guten Abschluss brauchst, damit du nicht nur auf deinen Nachnamen reduziert wirst." Draco sah sie schweigend an und legte dann seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter: „Meine Mum hat mir heute geschrieben, sie will ihren Mädchennamen nicht mehr annehmen. Sie meint es wäre ein Teil ihrer Geschichte den man nicht verleugnen kann, wir müssen damit leben und das beste daraus machen.", murmelte er gegen ihren Hals. „Was sagt Sirius dazu?" „Wie kommst du auf Sirius?", fragte Draco, er verstand den Gedankensprung seiner Freundin nicht wirklich. „Naja, er weiß wie das ist einen Namen zutragen, mit dessen Bedeutung man gefangen ist." „Vielleicht hast du Recht." „Nicht nur vielleicht…" Draco grinste, Susan bei sich zuhaben war einfach nur unglaublich. „Draco?" „Ja." „Ich hab mir überlegt was wir mit Malfoys Manor anstellen könnten." „Ach ja und was?", eigentlich hatten sie schon entschieden das sie nach Hogwarts dort wohnen wollten. „Ich meine das Haus hat soviel Zimmer und wir brauchen von den 25 Schlafzimmern höchsten 5…" „Und?" „Was, was hälst du davon wenn wir ein kleines Hotel aufmachen. Sowas schickes etwas designermäßiges. Design in alten Gemäuern." „wow, das kommt ziemlich überraschend." „also nur wenn du willst, natürlich!", Susan war verunsichert, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das er vor Freude gleich an die Decke geht aber etwas mehr Enthusiasmus hätte sie sich schon gewünscht. „Und du, denkst du kriegst das hin, mit Caroline. Das Haus komplett sanieren, einrichten und so weiter?" „1. bin ich eine Hexe, 2. sind die Sanierungsarbeiten schon so gut wie erledigt und das einrichten ist ein Klacks und 3. denke ich würde mir Ginny total gerne helfen beim aufbauen und auf Muggeltauglichkeit trimmen." „Auf Muggeltauglichkeit?", Draco sah sie verwirrt an. „Ja glaubst du wirklich ich lass irgendwelche Leute mit stickenden Dämpfen in mein Haus, mit denen sie am Ende noch mein Kind vergiften können. Nein mein lieber das wird ein ganz normales Haus.", Susan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Draco wusste da er jetzt keine Chance mehr hatte. „Alles klar, du kriegst dein Hotel aber wir reden ausführlich darüber wenn unsere Prüfungen vorbei sind, auch wegen Ginny, schließlich muss die ja studieren." „Gegen ein bisschen praktische Arbeit hat sie nichts, hat sie ge…" Susan!", Draco unterbrach seine Freundin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ist ja gut!", meinte die dann beschwichtigend. „Aua!", zuckte sie zusammen. „Schatz alles klar?", Dracos Stimme veränderte sich mit einem Schlag. „Ja ja, nur Caroline meint sie muss heute mit meiner Bauchdecke Quidditch spielen." Draco grinste: „Sie wird mal eine Treiberin das hab ich im Gefühl." „Pff, noch so jemand verrücktes mir langt da schon ihr Vater und ihre Patentante.", sie strich ihrem Freund liebevoll durch die Haare, als sie erneut zusammen zuckte. „Jetzt ist aber gut.", meinte Draco und ging mit Susan zu seiner Couch und sie legten sich gemeinsam hin. „Süße, wenn du dein ganzes Pulver deine Mum zuärgern jetzt schon verschießt, dann hast du ja gar nichts mehr für die Pubertät.", er streichelte Susans Bauch, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen dalag und die Bewegungen von ihrem Kind und ihrem Freund wahrnahm.

Währenddessen rannte Ginny den Gang hinunter, und hetzte zum Raum der Wünsche. „Hey", keuchte sie als sie vor Harry stehen blieb. „Ich dachte schon du versetzt mich." „Das würd ich doch nie tun…komm jetzt!", sie nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihm vor der Wand entlang. „Ich brauche einen Raum, wo Harry und ich wir selbst sein können. Wo wir uns fallen lassen können." Auf einmal erschien eine Tür in der besagten Wand und Ginny drückte die Klinke herunter.

„Nicht schlecht, Ginny.", Harry stand in der Tür und staunte über das Zimmer. Ginny nahm seine Hand und führte ihn hinein. Im Hintergrund spielte leise Musik.

„Schatz, darf ich fragen was du dir gewünscht hast?" Ginny lachte leise: „Einen Ort, wo wir ungestört sind. Ich hab gehofft das es unser Schlafzimmer wird." „Oh, schatz!", Harry trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, ihre Zungen verflochten sich immer mehr ineinander. Der Kuss wurde hart und fordernd. Ginny konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern wann sie ihn so sehr begehrt hatte. Sie drückte sich immer mehr an ihn und Harrys Hände fanden den Weg unter ihr T-Shirt, er fuhr ihr Rückrat entlang und umfasste ihren Hintern. Ginny hob sich an ihm hoch und umschlang mit ihren Beinen seine Hüften. Langsam küsste sie Harrys Hals, verweilte an jeder stelle lange mit ihren Lippen um den Geschmack seiner Haut voll auszukosten, Harry stöhnte. Sie spürte die Ausbuchtung in seiner Jeans, und Harry trug sie zum Bett. Vorsichtig legte er sie hin und setzte sich auf ihre Beine. Er küsste ihren Hals und zog ihr das T-Shirt aus. Schnell folgten seins und Ginnys BH. Er küsste ihre Brüste, währenddessen fanden seine Hände den Weg zu den Knöpfen ihrer Jeans. Ginny wischte sich die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht, Harrys Hände wurden von seinen Lippen abgelöst die an ihren Oberschenkeln entlang glitten, Ginny zitterte vor Lust und ein leiser Schrei entwich in ihren aufeinander gepressten Lippen. Sein Mund fand wieder den ihren und drückte sich begierig auf ihre Lippen. Ginny drehte sich um und saß nun auf Harry. Sanft strich sie mit ihren Lippen nach unten, bei seiner Narbe verweilte sie und lies ihre Zunge diese nachfahren. Ginny zog ihm die Boxershorts hinunter und setzte sich auf ihn. Harry stöhnte als er in sie eindrang, er vergrub die Hände in ihren Haaren, er drückte Ginny fest an sich. Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich in einem Rhythmus, und wurden immer schneller. Ginny bewegte sich ihm immer weiter entgegen, sie wollte ihn tiefer in ihr spüren. Sie stöhnten beide laut auf als Harry mit einem letzten Stoß in sie eindrang.

Keuchend lagen sie auf einander unfähig etwas zusagen oder sich zurühren. Nach einer Weile stütze sich Ginny mit ihrem Kinn auf Harrys Brust ab, und beobachtete ihn. Harry lächelte als er ihren Blick sah: „Diesen Blick hab ich vermisst, Gin!" „Mhm…", Ginny schlang ihre Arm um ihn und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Harry fuhr mit den Fingern ihre Gesichtszüge nach und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Weißt du was man über den Kuss direkt nach dem Sex sagt?" „Nein, Harry.", Ginny grinste, sie war schon gespannt auf seine Antwort. „Beim Sex schmeckt und riecht man den anderen so intensiv, dass man sich nur dann küssen kann, wenn man sich wirklich liebt." „Aha!", Ginny hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, „Das erklärst du mir einander mal in Ruhe, ok?" „Alles klar.", Harry zog die Decke über sie beide und schlief dann ein. Ginny lag noch eine Weile wach und dachte über das nach was er gerade gesagt hatte und in gewisser Weise hatte er Recht…


	15. Das wichtigste sind wir!

Diesmal mit Musik am Ende - Ronan Keating: Nothing at all & die Wise Guys mit jetzt und hier! Viel Spaß

„Ron?", Hermine stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch ihr Freund war nicht da nur ein paar vereinzelte Schüler, meist 5. Klässler saßen da und starrten verbissen in die Bücher. Nervös lief sie in die Jungenschlafsäle, ohne anzuklopfen ging sie hinein.

„Oh sory, Seamus.", Hermines Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich schlagartig in ein dunkles Kirschrot. Seamus stand nu in Boxershorts vor ihr und trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare. „Kein Problem, Herm. Du suchst garantiert Ron!", Seamus lächelte sie offen an. Fasziniert beobachtete Hermine den Farbwechsel seiner Augen, von dunkel zu Schokobraun und konnte nur nicken. „Der ist in der Eulerei, wollte irgendwas Wichtiges verschicken." Er unterbrach sich selbst, denn er bemerkte das Hermine ihn anstarrte. „Hermine, alles klar bei dir?" „Was…äh ja, danke. Ron Eulerei.", stammelte sic und verschwand schleunigst aus dem Schlafsaal. Seamus starrte ihr verwirrt hinter her.

Hermine hetzte zur Eulerei, währenddessen versuchte sie das Bild des halbnackten Seamus aus ihrem Kopf zu kriegen.

„Oh, hi. Was machst du denn hier.", Ron trat gerade in den Flur. „Hey… ich hab dich gesucht!", keuchte Hermine, ihre Kondition war wirklich nicht mehr die Beste. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", Ron setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und sah sie abwartend an. „Ich hab mein Kleid gefunden." „Aha." „Ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung wenn ich bitten darf." Ron schüttelte den Kopf, man seine Freundin war in letzter Zeit immer so schnell auf 180°C. „Schatz, was soll ich denn bitte sagen, hm. Ich mein ich krieg das Kleid doch nicht vor dem 5. Juli zu sehen." „Tschuldigung…", murmelte Hermine. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, weshalb sie ihn gesucht hatte: „Egal, wir wollten doch heute unser Menü zu Ende besprechen. Wollen wir in mein Zimmer?" „Oh!", Ron studierte jetzt sehr interessiert seine Fingernägel. Seine Freundin sah ihn misstrauisch an: „Was?" Der Unterton in ihrer Stimme lies ihn nichts Gutes ahnen. „Ich…ich…" „Ronald Weasley!", brauste Hermine auf, ihre Haare standen kreuz und quer vom Kopf ab. „Ich hab das Menü gerade abgeschickt.", meinte er kleinlaut. „Du hast was?", Hermine glaubte sich eben verhört zu haben, was bildete sich der Idiot eigentlich ein? „Ich fass es nicht! Und wem hast due es geschickt? Oh, nein. Du hast es deiner Mum geschickt, oder?" Ron wich ihrem Blick auf, er wollte ihr doch nur was abnehmen und jetzt? „Das ist unsere Hochzeit Ron, aber wenn du lieber deine Mum heiraten willst. Bitte sehr, ich halt dich nicht davon ab!", Hermine machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer in den Schulsprecherräumen.

Mit angezogenen Knien saß sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte das Brautkleid an, dass an ihrem Schrank hing und sie in seinem Glanz verspotten wollte. Mit den Fingerspitzen massierte sie ihre Schläfen, versuchte zu entspannen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie lies sich auf die rechte Seite fallen und fingerte ihr Arithmanikbuch hervor und versuchte noch etwas zu lernen.

* * *

„Fleur die sind der Hammer!", Mary saß auf der Couch im Shell Cottage und nippte an einem Glas Rotwein. Sie bewunderte gerade die Ohrringe die Fleur auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch gelegt hatte. „Findest du?", Mary nickte heftig. Fleur strich über ein paar besonders schöne, sie waren gold und tropfenförmig, ca. 3,5 cm lang. In den Tropfen schimmerten kleine Kristallsplitter. „Die hier, wollte ich Hermine zur Hochzeit schenken.", sagte sie und deutete auf das Paar. Mary riss die Augen auf und fuhr sich durch ihre langen schwarzen Haare: „Perfekt!", flüsterte sie. Die beiden Frauen schwiegen eine Zeit und in Marys Kopf arbeitete es. Sie kannte sich aus mit Schmuck, ihr Vater ist Goldschmied und schon als kleines Kind war sie gerne bei ihm in seinem Laden in der Kings Road gewesen. Im Moment arbeitete er noch, aber sie wusste, dass er einen Nachfolger suchte. So gerne hätte er es gesehen wenn sie in seine Fußstapfen getreten wäre. Aber für die filigranen und sorgfältigen Arbeiten hatte sie kein Händchen. Aber fürs Geschäft schon als kleines Kind hatte sie Sachen von ihren Freunden gekauft und wieder verkauft und sich so ihr Taschengeld verdient. Deswegen arbeitete sie in der Werbung, sie wusste wie man Leuten dazu animieren konnte unnötig Geld auszugeben, aber schon seit einiger Zeit langweilte sie der Job. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr das sich Fleurs Schmuck gut verkaufen würde, man müsste ihn nur an den richtigen Kundenkreis bringen.

Fleur musterte sie sie und fragte sich was Mary gerade für einen Plan aushecken würde. Mit einem Ruck löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre: „Hast du noch mehr davon?" Fleur nickte, sie verstand nicht worauf ihre Freundin hinaus wollte, wusste aber dass sie es früh genug erfahren würde. „Dann hol es, und bring dir gute Nerven mit." Fleur schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, erhob sich dann aber um Marys Aufforderung nach zu kommen. Als sie an der Kommode stand, durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz im Bauch, sie atmete schwer und laut. Langsam schleppte sie sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Mary war immer noch fasziniert von den Ohrringen, als sie ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen hörte blickte sie hoch und sah Fleur die sich zu ihr trug. „Um Himmelswillen, Fleur!", rief sie und half der Französin auf das Sofa. Fleur versuchte ruhig zu atmen um den Schmerz in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie sehnte die Geburt herbei wie kein anderes Ereignis jemals zuvor, die Schwangerschaft von Anfang an kompliziert und schmerzhaft noch heute im 7. Monat war ihr oft schlecht. Mit geschlossenen Augen legte sie ihre Hände auf den Bauch und versuchte ihr Kind dadurch zu beruhigen. Es dauerte eine Zeit bis der Schmerz verebbte, dann öffnete sie die Augen wieder und schaute Mary an. In deren Blick spiegelten sich große Sorgen wider. „Es geht wieder. Nur einer meiner „Anfälle".", versuchte sie diese zu beruhigen. „Wirklich?" „Wirklich!"

„Bist du Aufnahmefähig?", Mary bedachte Fleur mit einem zweifelnden Blick. „Schieß los!"

„Ok, also dein Schmuck hat Potenzial, Fleur. Ich meine die feine Arbeit und das in jedem Schmuckstück etwas Besonderes steckt und jedes einzigartig ist. Die Vielfalt ist unglaublich.", sprudelte Mary los. „Langsam, langsam. Was willst du mir damit sagen?" „Dein Schmuck würde sich gut verkaufen, und mein Vater sucht einen Nachfolger für sein Geschäft." Fleurs Gesicht bestand aus einem einzigen Fragezeichen. Dann verstand sie worauf Mary hinaus wollte: „Du meinst ich soll den Laden deines Dads übernehmen? Ich hab doch von Verkauf überhaupt keine Ahnung!" „Aber ich…" „Wie du? Falls du es vergessen hast Mary, du hast bereits einen Job!" „Das schon, aber ich brauch was Neues. Und stell dir das nur mal vor. Wir haben unseren eigenen Schmuckladen auf der Kings Road. Alles Unikate, und den Schmuck gibt's nur bei uns!", Mary strahlte und steckte Fleur damit an. Diese lehnte sich zurück und lies sich die Idee durch den Kopf gehen. Eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee, und wenn Mary meinte das man mit ihrem Schmuck Geld verdienen konnte, und genau die Frage stellte sie ihrer Freundin. „Hm, ich denke…nein ich weiß es!", antwortete Mary überzeugt ihre schwarzen Augen blitzten, „Aber wenn du dir Sorgen machst können wir Ginny und Co. mal fragen. Die sind schließlich genau die Zielgruppe die auf der Kings Road shoppen geht." Die zwei Frauen sahen sich grinsend an und nach einer Zeit meinte Fleur: „Ich frag Bill nach seiner Meinung. Aber ich bin dabei!" Ein spitzer Schrei ertönte und die beiden lagen sich lachend in den Armen. Später feierten sie mit Rotwein und Ginger Ale ihr neues Geschäft:

„petit mystère"

Hogsmeade:

„Glaubst du Harry hat was dagegen?", Sirius sah Remus hoffnungsvoll an. Die Freunde saßen in Remus Wohnzimmer und tranken ein Bier. „Ich denke nicht Pad. Er wird dort nicht einziehen wollen. Und es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt das du das möchtest." „Ach Moony, das Haus ist eines der wenigen, wo ich mich immer Willkommen und Zuhause gefühlt habe." Remus nickte verstehend, dann meinte er: „Aber frag ihn erst nach der Feier morgen. Ich glaube er wird genug Zeit damit verschwenden müssen, dass sich die Leute nicht auf ihn stürzen.", Lupin lächelte bei dem Gedanken. „Ja, er tut mir jetzt schon Leid.", Sirius grinste fies, „Was muss er auch immer wieder die Welt retten." „Padfoot du bist unmöglich." „Aber ich muss aus ihrer Wohnung raus. Weißt du Moony ich komm mir vor wie ein Eindringling." „Wie meinst du das schon wieder, ich hätte gedacht du bist wieder im Grimmauld Place?", Remus sah seinen Freund fragend an. Sirius Wohnsituation war etwas kompliziert zu erst war er im Fuchsbau, dann im Grimmauld Place und jetzt anscheinend in Ginny und Harrys Wohnung. „Nein, dieses Gottverdammte Bild hat immer noch keine Ruhe gegeben und Kreacher, ja der verehrt mich neuerdings. Ist mir alles zuviel geworden und Harry hat gemeint, wenn ich nicht weiß wo ich hin soll, kann ich zu ihnen. Aber ich komm mir so vor wie ein Eindringling. Überall sind ihre Sachen und letztens habe ich eine Pillenschachtel im Badezimmerschrank gefunden. Was glaubst ist das für ein Gefühl wenn du erfährst, dass dein eigener Patensohn…" Sirius brachte es einfach nicht raus, „Naja du weißt schon, das er und Ginny, miteinander…dass sie miteinander schlafen." Remus konnte sich bei Sirius Gesichtsausdruck das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Sirius ich bitte dich, was denkst du eigentlich? Du warst doch selbst ihr Trauzeuge, oder?" Die beiden Freunde saßen eine Weile schweigend beisammen, bis Dora herunter ins Wohnzimmer kam: „ Könnt ihr mir mal sagen was man zu einer Feier anzieht, bei der der Tod von Voldemort gefeiert wird und an sich dein 1. Todestag ist?" Remus und Sirius sahen sich an und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das ist nicht witzig!", schimpfte Tonks und ging wieder nach oben. „Männer!", schimpfte sie vor sich hin.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag:

„Ich hab eigentlich gar keine Lust dahin zu gehen!", maulte Harry und stellte sich direkt vor Ginny die sich im Jungenschlafsaal gerade fertig machte, denn Lavender und Pavarati blockierten mal wieder das Bad. „Harry, wie soll ich mich schminken, wenn du direkt vor dem Spiegel stehst. Und du gehst da hin. Die Diskussion hatten wir schon zig-Mal und jedes Mal hab ich gewonnen!" „Gin!", nölte ihr Mann weiter. „Harry James Potter, ich hab nen Mann geheiratet und kein Kind!" Das saß, und Harry starrte sie an. „Komm!", Ginny nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zu seinem Bett. Sie setzte sich ihm im Schneidersitz gegenüber und nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Schatz, hör mir zu. Ich weiß, dich nervt das alles, das ganze Aufsehen und der Rummel um deine Person. Mich nervt es auch, keine Frage. Aber du musst da heute durch, es ist der erste Jahrestag der Schlacht. Und du hattest eben großen Anteil an ihrem Ausgang.", Ginny lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Harry lies sich nach hinten fallen und seufzte tief: „Kannst du mir mal sagen warum du immer Recht hast?" „Tja ich weiß auch nicht, ich bin halt toll!", Ginny grinste und beugte sich dann über ihn und küsste Harry innig.

„Oh, entschuldigt.", Ron kam ins Zimmer geplatzt. Harry rappelte sich auf und auch Ginny erhob sich wieder. „Was ist denn los, Ron?" „Ach ich such Hermine, ich hab sie seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen.", Ron tippelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ihr habt euch gestritten, oder?", fragte Harry mitfühlenden. Ginny schnaubte abfällig: „Sie fühlt sich übergangen Ron. Meine Güte es ist ihre Hochzeit, nicht die unsrer Mutter. Du bist so schwer von Begriff, manchmal frag ich mich echt was Hermine an dir findet!" Ron schnappte nach Luft: „Du weißt also wo sie ist?" „Ja!" „Ginny, bitte…", Ron sah sie flehend an. „Im Schulsprecherraum, du Trottel!" „Danke!", und schon verschwand ein roter Haarschopf aus dem Schlafsaal. „Ginny, kannst du ihm nicht…" „Nein, kann ich nicht, Harry! Du weißt genau was er getan hat, und das kann und will ich ihm so schnell nicht verzeihen!", resolut stand Ginny auf und zog Harry mit sich hoch: „Los, es wird Zeit. Wir sollten nicht als letzte bei der Feier antanzen!"

Ginny hielt seine Hand fest. „Glaubst du Ron.." „Harry bitte. Lass uns nicht über ihn reden.", Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und bekam diesen harten Ausdruck in den Augen. „Ginny, er ist dein Bruder…", versuchte er es wieder. „Und?", Ginny sah Harry entgeistert an, wie konnte er so schnell vergessen? „Er heiratet in 2 Monaten eine deiner besten Freundinnen!" Ginny schnaubte, dieses Schnauben war in letzter die einzigste Reaktion, wenn es um Ron geht, wenn man von ihrem Geschimpfe mal absieht. „Du machst es ihm aber auch echt nicht leicht!", auch Harry verschränkte jetzt seiner Arme vor der Brust. „Ich mach was?", Ginny blieb die Luft weg, was sollte das jetzt bitte? Bevor sie anfangen konnte, unterbrach Harry sie schon wieder: „Lass uns nicht wegen Ron streiten.", er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern: „Ich weiß er hat Scheiße gebaut, aber du solltest ihm verzeihen." „Langsam wirst du mir unheimlich, Harry. Du bist doch sonst immer so zugeknöpft bei dem Thema, aber auf einmal stört es dich nicht mehr? Tut mir leid das ich das 1. nicht verstehe und 2. ihm nicht verzeihen will." „Themawechsel!", seufzte Harry, denn das Thema war schon ausgereizt bis zum Ende, es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie würden sich wegen einer Sache streiten, in der sie sich eigentlich einig waren!" Ginny atmete tief durch, fuhr sich noch mal durchs Haar und die 2 gingen Hand in Hand zur großen Halle. An der Treppe würden sie Susan und Draco treffen. Ginny beobachtete ihren Mann von der Seite, seine Miene veränderte sich, seit sie aus dem GRyffindorturm gegangen waren, sie wurde immer versteinerter und seine Augen schrieen „bitte fragt mich nichts" Sie verstärkte den Druck ihrer Hand und Harry lächelte sie dankbar an.

Er trug eine graue Nadelstreifenhose und ein schwarzes Hemd, darüber einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang. Ginny hatte einen kurzen beigen Leinenrock an und eine dunkelviolette Bluse an, dazu trug sie ebenfalls eine schwarzen Umhang und High-Heels in derselben Farbe wie ihre Bluse. In ihrer Handtasche hatte sie den Tarnumhang versteckt damit sie verschwinden konnten, wenn es ihnen zu viel wurde.

„Keine Panik, Harry. Kingsley wird schon dafür sorgen, dass sie sich auf dich stürzen.", versuchte Draco ihn aufzumuntern, als er sah wie sein Kumpel die Hand von Ginny zerknetete. „Wo sind eigentlich Ron und Hermine?", fragte Susan jetzt. Sie versuchte mit einem weiten Bodenlagen Kleid mit großen Mustern ihren leichten Bauch zu kaschieren.

„Ron sucht sie gerade, sie war heute Nacht nicht im Schlafsaal.", antwortete Ginny. Draco nickte, er hatte Hermine gestern Nacht in ihrem Zimmer gehört. „Sie haben sich gestritten oder?", fragte er jetzt. „Jep. Aber ich weiß nicht warum!", meinte Harry. Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter und Susan und Ginny gingen ein paar sChritte hinter ihren Männern. „Hast du irgenwas gemacht?", fragte Susan besorgt. „Nein, diesmal bin ich unschuldig. Ich hab ihm gesagt wo er sie findet, zufrieden?", flüsterte Ginny zurück. „Brav.", gab Susan zurück. „Dafür hab ich mich beinah mit…", weiter kam Ginny nicht denn die Flügeltüren hatten sich geöffnet und Harry eilte an ihre Seite, und sie merkte, dass er sie so schnell nicht mehr loslassen würde. „Später!", signalisierte sie Susan und die Huffelpuff nickte. Harry steuerte direkt zu dem Tisch an dem bereits Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Mary und George saßen. Aufatmend lies er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken, Ginny musste lachen, bis jetzt war noch alles in Ordnung niemand hatte sie angesprochen oder hatte ein Autogramm gewollt. In der Halle waren die Haustische verschwunden und es waren eine Vielzahl runder Tische aufgestellt. Wo sich sonst der Lehrertisch befand, stand nun ein Podium. Harry beäugte das misstrauisch, sollte er etwa eine Rede halten? „Ich brauch was zu trinken!", stöhnte George in dem Moment erschien eine Getränkekarte auf dem Tisch, George ergriff sie und sagte laut: „Butterbier!", sofort erschien das georderte Getränk vor ihm. „Schnell die Hauselfen hier. Vielleicht sollte ich mir doch eine anschaffen.", überlegte er laut. „Untersteh dich, George Weasley. Ein Hauself wird deinen Teil an der Hausarbeit nicht erledigen.", wies Mary ihn zu Recht. Der Tisch lachte und auch George stimmte ein. Kurze Zeit später stießen auch Draco und Susan hinzu und unterhielten sich mit Remus und Tonks. Teddy saß bei Ginny auf dem Schoß und fühlte sich sichtlich wohl, denn er war ganz fasziniert von ihrer langen Kette mit lila Perlen. Mary erzählte Ginny von ihrer Idee mit Fleur den Schmuckladen zu eröffnen, daraus ist innerhalb eines Tages schon ein fester Plan geworden, und Fleur besichtigte gerade mit Bill den Laden in der Kings Road, deswegen waren sie auch später dran.

Sirius nutze den Augenblick um Harry näher zu sich ran zu ziehen. „Du, Harry ich muss was mit dir besprechen." Harry sah seinen Paten an, Sirius Stimme klang ernst: „Was gibt es denn? Ist irgendwas passiert?" „Nein…na ja…Ja. Ich weiß nicht?" Sirius stammelte vor sich hin. „Willst du mir nicht einfach sagen was los ist?", Harry wurde mulmig. „Ich, ich wollte fragen ob es dich stören würde, wenn ich nach Godric's Hollow ziehe, in das Haus deiner Eltern. Also natürlich nur, wenn ihr dort nicht einziehen wollt!", Sirius spielte nervös mit seinem Glas Feuerwhiskey. Harry blickte ihn verwundert an und auch Ginny sah zu ihnen, ihr Gespräch mit Mary war zu Ende und so hatte sie den beiden zu gehört. Jetzt rutschte auch sie näher heran, und schmiegte sich an Harrys Schulter. „Also ich denke nicht, das wir nach Godrics Hollow ziehen werden. London gefällt uns ganz gut.", meinte Harry nach einer Weile. „Danke, Harry. Vielen Dank du weißt gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet." „Ähm, Sirius.." „Ja, Ginny?" „Glaubst du es ist eine so gute Idee in das Haus von Lily und James zu ziehen? Ich meine die ganzen Erinnerungen." Sirius lächelte sie an, mit der Frage hatte er gerechnet: „Genau deswegen." Harry und Ginny sahen sich verwirrt an. „Es sind mit meine schönsten Erinnerungen die ich habe und es waren eines der wenigen Häusern wo ich mich immer Willkommen gefühlt habe." Harry umarmte seinen Paten und blickte dann nach vorne zum Podium, wo Kingsley gerade mit Zauber seine Stimme lauter „gedreht" hatte.

„Meine Lieben Freunde! Ich bedanke mich herzlich für euer Kommen! Ich freue mich euch hier in Hogwarts dem Schauplatz des letzten Kampfes begrüßen zu dürfen.

Wir feiern heute den Frieden, der vor einem Jahr über uns gekommen ist. Dem Frieden, den wir euch allen zu verdanken haben. Am heutigen Tage möchten wir unseren Toten gedenken und unsere Neugewonnene Freiheit feiern. In diesem Sinne, guten Appetit!" Kingsley trat zurück und ein Festmahl erschien auf den einzelnen Tischen. „Wow!", sagte Sirius, „Da läuft einem ja das Wasser im Mund zusammen!" „Vielfraß!", kommentierte ihn Ginny, und der ganze Tisch lachte. Nach viel zu viel von diesem leckerem Essen, lehnten sich alle auf ihren Stühlen zurück.

Kurze Zeit später eröffnete Kingsley mit Prof. McGonagall die Tanzfläche, ein DJ hatte in einer Ecke aufgebaut und spielte einen Mix aus Muggel und Zaubererhits.

Ginny sah Harry aufordernd an, und er seufzte: „da komm ich wohl nicht drum rum, oder?" „Nein, mein Schatz kommst du nicht. Schließlich hatte ich nicht mal einen Hochzeitstanz.", grinste sie fies und sie beobachtete sehnsüchtig Susan die von Draco gerade über die Tanzfläche geschwungen wurde.

„Komm schon!", eine Hand die vor ihrem Gesicht auftauchte holte sie aus ihrer Trance zurück. Lächelnd ergriff sie Harrys Hand und stand auf. Als sie nach vorne gingen begann ein Liebeslied zu spielen und sie merkte wie ihr Mann erleichtert auf atmete, wie er bemerkte dass er keinen Walzer tanzen musste. Er legte seinen rechten Arm auf ihre Hüfte und ergriff ihre rechte Hand, auch Ginny ging in Tanzhaltung und die beiden fingen an sich zu den Takten von Ronan Keating

It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing

The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all

Ginny legte ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter und lies sich von ihm führen, er tanzte besser als erwartet. Und auch Harry schloss genießerisch die Augen, das Tanzen mit Ginny fiel ihm fast leicht. Langsam hörte er auf den Text des Liedes, und dann schaute er herunter auf Ginny die an ihm lehnte und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ihm wurde wieder bewusst warum er sie so sehr liebte und warum er sie immer lieben würde. Ginny machte ihn einfach glücklich. Sie spürte es einfach sofort wenn es ihm schlecht ging oder ihm etwas bedrückte, sie sagte immer genau das was sein Herz hören wollte, und nur sie schaffte es ihm mit einem einfachen Lächeln zu sagen, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte und wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine  
Sie musste nichts sagen, er spürte das sie ihn nie alleine lassen würde, allein Blick in ihre Augen genügte um ihn das zu versichern. Sie würde ihn nie ihm Stich lassen, ihn nie fallen lassen, egal was er angestellt hatte. Sie versuchte ihn immer zu verstehen, auch wenn sie seine Meinung nicht immer teilte. Sie jetzt so selbstverständlich im Arm zu halten, war für ihn das Größte.

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all

Sie zusehen, zuküssen und auch einfach nur mit ihr zureden, dass hatte er sich vor fast 1,5 Jahren nur in seinen Träumen ausmalen können. Seine Erinnerungen an sie hatten ihm am Leben erhalten. Und jetzt ein Jahr nach der großen Schlacht war er mit diesem wunderbaren Wesen sogar verheiratet, er konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Und jedes Mal wenn er ihr sagte wie dankbar er ihr war, lächelte sie nur und meinte: „Gern geschehen!"

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

Ginny blickte Harry an und bemerkte dass er ganz in Gedanken versunken war, sie lächelte: „Bist du dir eigentlich bewusst wie sehr ich dich brauche?" „Nicht so sehr wie ich dich.", gab er zurück und küsste sie mitten auf der Tanzfläche. Um sie herum wurde es plötzlich ganz still und plötzlich ging ein Gemurmel los und die beiden hörten das klicken mehrer Kameras und Rita Kimmkorns: „Immer schön drauf halten, Tobi. Das gibt die Story!" Doch das störte die beiden nicht, wenig später lösten sie sich von einander und gingen wieder an ihren Platz zurück, dort saß Sirius mittlerweile mit Hermine und Ron, die anderen waren noch tanzen. Sie lächelten sich zu als Harry und Ginny sich setzten. „Wir beide unterhalten uns noch.", zischte Ginny ihrem Bruder ins Ohr und lachte dann über einen Witz von Sirius. Ron saß ziemlich belämmert da, er konnte sich vorstellen was da auf ihn zu kommen würde. Hermines Aktion mit den Vögeln aus der 6. Klasse würde nichts dagegen sein, doch er riss sich zusammen und versuchte sich nichts von seiner Unsicherheit anmerken zulassen.

Plötzlich ertönte Nevilles Stimmer vom Podium: „Wir Schüler von Hogwarts haben genau vor einem Jahr hier gekämpft und dieses Schloss mit verteidigt!" Großer Jubel brach aus. „Aber ohne die Vorarbeit von 3 unserer Freunde, hätten wir es nicht geschafft. Sie haben so viel in dem einen Jahr aufgegeben, dass wir das ihnen das nicht vergelten können Ron hat seine Familie alleine gelassen und jeder der ihn kennt wird wissen, wie ihm die Kochkünste seiner Mutter gefehlt haben werden." Wieder erklang lauter Jubel und von allen die ihn besser kannten Gelächter, Rons Ohren wurden Magenta und er warf einen säuerlichen Blick vor zu Neville. „Hermine hat für unsere Welt ihre Eltern verzaubert und sie weit weg geschickt, und was man ihr hoch anrechnen muss. Sie hat es 9 Monate alleine mit den beiden ausgehalten, ohne durch zudrehen." Nevilles Worte riefen wieder die selben Worte hervor wie schon bei Ron, doch Hermine wischte sich ein paar Tränen weg. „Und dann haben wir noch Harry, der eine schwere Entscheidung getroffen hatte, bevor die 3 auf ihre Mission gingen, er hat Ginny, seine große Liebe, zurück gelassen nur um sie zuschützen." Harry und Ginny lächelten sich an und verschlangen ihre Hände ineinander. „Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass Harry ab diesem Zeitpunkt ziemlich schlecht drauf war, und ich sag euch das ist noch die Untertreibung der Worte die sie gewählt hatte." Harry warf einen bösen Blick zu seiner besten Freundin doch die schenkte ihm nur ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. „Deswegen möchten wir dir auch danken Ginny, dass du Harry wieder zurückgenommen hast, denn ein schlecht gelaunter Harry Potter ist wohl mit das schlimmste was einem passieren kann!" Die ganze Halle lachte und jubelte Neville und den anderen zu. „In diesem Sinne, das nächste Lied ist für alle die bei der Schlacht gekämpft haben, in Gedanken bei uns waren und immer an uns geglaubt haben." Neville hob sein Glas und alle anderen taten es ihm gleich: „Auf den Frieden und dass wir alle zusammen sind!" „Auf den Frieden und dass wir alle zusammen sind!", donnerte es ihm aus 200 Kehlen entgegen.

Und dann setzte auch schon wieder Musik ein, Neville schnappte sich Hannah und auch alle anderen erhoben sich und gingen auf die freie Fläche um ausgelassen zu tanzen.

Wir gingen zusamm'n  
über Eis und durch Flamm'n,  
lagen träumend im Gras,  
hatten einfach nur Spaß.  
Es ist höchste Zeit  
für'n besonderen Tropfen.  
Es ist höchste Zeit,  
uns auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

Wir haben's geschafft  
mit gemeinsamer Kraft,  
sind zusammen im Ziel.  
Das war mehr als ein Spiel.  
Es gibt eine Zeit,  
um sich Sorgen zu machen,  
aber jetzt ist die Zeit,  
um zu tanzen und zu lachen.

**Das Wichtigste sind wir  
das Jetzt und Hier,  
und dass wir alle hier zusammen sind!  
Ganz egal, ob das so bleibt  
oder auseinandertreibt:  
Es zählt jetzt nur, dass wir zusammen sind!**

Die Zeit war genial.  
Ziemlich sentimental  
schau'n wir darauf zurück:  
Das war wohl so was wie „Glück".  
Und völlig egal,  
was passiert und was ist:  
Es war eine Zeit,  
die man niemals vergisst.

**Das Wichtigste sind wir...**

Es ist doch ganz klar,  
das nix so bleibt wie es war,  
und keiner weiß, wie es wird,  
doch wir sind unbeirrt:  
Denn heute lacht  
uns das Leben ins Gesicht,  
komm, wir lachen zurück,  
denn oft passiert so was nicht.

**Das Wichtigste sind wir...**

Am Abend lies sich Ginny erschöpft in ihr Bett fallen auch Hermine war kaputt, noch kurz unter die Dusche und dann ab ins Bett mehr wollten die beiden Mädels nicht.

Der Abend war toll gewesen, so viel gefeiert und auch so viel getrunken hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr, irgendwann hatte sich Ginny den Mut gefasst und Hermine erklärt das Kleider für die Brautjungfern hässlich waren. Und ihre Freundin hatte sie oh Wunder nicht erschlagen, sondern nur achselzuckend gemeint: „Dann zieht an was ihr wollt hauptsache es ist rot." Und auch auf Susans Vorstoß das sie sich im 7. Monat nicht in der Lage fühlt Brautjungfer zu sein, hatte Hermine wohlwollend aufgenommen. Und Ginny war der Wirkung der Sex on the Beaches dankbarer, als es sich jemand vorstellen konnte.

Glücklich sank sie in den Schlaf, die Gedanken dass es am Montag mit ihren Prüfungen los gehen sollte verdrängte sie gut. Und so merkte sie nicht das Hermine noch eine Weile wach war und sie gedankenverloren anstarrte, sie fragte sich wie lange Ginny noch vor ihr geheim halten dass sie sich mit Ron stritt?


End file.
